Windswept
by XxDeja-UchihaxX
Summary: What happens when Lee is found, nearly dead, by the most unsuspecting person?
1. Chapter 1

All he could remember were the snowflakes falling around him as he collapsed into white. He was crushed by the overwhelming feeling of loss, regret, and failure. What would his village think of him now? Would they judge him with the same doubt as before? Gai Sensei made him believe he had succeeded at becoming a splendid ninja, but maybe hard work just wasn't enough…Will they miss him when he's gone?

"I know for certain a few will, my teammates and Sensei at least. What have I gained in this life? A few good friendships, a vest, and a body riddled with scars. Can my life be summed up so easily? Why must it end now! I have so much to accomplish! I swear that if I do not die here today, I will change my life completely! If I fail, then I have no reason to keep moving forward in this lifetime."

"It's so cold here…am I on the edge of death? Or has death already caught me in it's eternal grasp? I can still feel, so maybe it's not too late? But all I can feel is cold, maybe it's too late for me…." he mumbles as he clutches his red leaf belt in his hand. Were all the colors supposed to fade away if you were dead? He could swear everything he saw was either black, white, or red. The only flaw on the perfect snow were the pools of blood around him, and the imprint his body had made. He had failed. His comrades were either dead or missing, and now his meaningless life was about to crawl away from him, dragging him into a snowy abyss.

"Wha-" It's warm, but where am I now? Is this heaven? Or hell? Have I been captured my the enemy and brought to their camp?

"Shhhh. Don't speak. It's too dangerous here." he whispered. I caught a glimpse of maroon in the moonlight, before the darkness overtook me again.

"Bro, we can't afford to be hauling this Leaf around! Who knows what shinobi they were battling with before we came along!" Kankuro whispered and he glanced at Lee. Gaara remained silent, set on whatever decision he had made previously. They moved quickly through the darkness, only the moon lighting their way. Gaara had entrusted his precious gourd to his big brother, a remarkable surprise to the counterpart, so he could carry the Leaf on his own back. They continued moving until they came upon a small cave, just beyond the borders of the Land of Iron.

"We'll rest here." Gaara stated, glancing around for anyone who would have followed the wounded leaf. Gaara leaned Lee up against the wall of the cave to examine him as Kankuro set up a small fire. Gaara frowned as he examined the nin.

"He's cold." Gaara said as he took off his own cloak to throw over the badly wounded Leaf. Kankuro placed a hand on his brother's shoulder cautiously, not sure of his emotional state.

"Why are you doing this Gaara? It's just about pointless, he's not even from our village."

Gaara remained silent as he emptied the contents of his small pack. He removed the cloak to assess the damage done to the young nin's body. He'd only had a crash course on first aid, considering no one ever thought he would need to use it on himself.

"Kankuro…please just help me. You have more medical knowledge than I do…" Gaara said as he looked into his brother's eyes. Kankuro froze. This was just strange. Please and help in the same sentence? Kankuro sighed.

"Fine twerp, lay him completely back, I'll do what I can." Gaara nodded and positioned Lee accordingly. Kankuro attended to his injuries the best way he knew how. Only time would tell if he would make it. Kankuro sat beside his younger brother and stared at the almost lifeless nin. "Gaara, I did everything I can. We'll just have to hope for the best now, but don't be too-"

Gaara glared at him knowing what he was going to say. Upset. Don't be upset if he doesn't pull through. Gaara folded up a spare shirt and placed it under Lee's head, making sure he was covered and comfortable at least. Why was he doing this? Was it because it was the shinobi of an allied nation? Or because he was a friend of Naruto's? If he would ask, politically he would say the first. Realistically, it'd be the latter.

Of course he knew this ninja. He had almost taken his life during the chunin exams, but he knew he was Naruto's friend, so he had to be worth saving. Uzumaki had changed Gaara's life. He made him realize he wasn't completely alone in this world, and so Gaara finally opened up to people….as much as Gaara of the Desert could of course.

And this was by far his biggest reach out. He had even gone so far as to put this Leaf shinobi on his back and carry him, hopefully saving him from his ice-filled demise. Gaara would sit here all night and guard the camp if he had too, so the Leaf nin could rest, and maybe so his big brother could catch a nap as well. He looked out into the bright full moon that had led their way to the cave and wondered what hope really was, and what kind of bond Naruto had with this boy.

At the breaking of sunrise, Lee cracked an eye open. He was startled to find that his company was none other than Gaara of the Desert, the same Gaara that had tried to brutally murder him all those years ago and take away his dreams of becoming a splendid ninja.

"Where-Where am I?" he asked weakly, realizing he was in worse shape than he initially thought. Gaara fixed his aqua green eyes on him and Lee noticed a difference. Was this the same Gaara?

"You are safe for now. We're past the borders of the Land of Iron. Our next plan of action depended of if you made it through the night or not." Gaara said as he nudged Kankuro awake.

Kankuro stretched and a smile crept on his painted lips and he realized Lee had made it, and his attempts hadn't been in vain.

"Glad You're awake Lee-san. That is your name right?" Lee managed a nod before a wave of pain overtook him. It felt like he had just opened his fourth gate, but there were no massive amounts of chakra to take his mind off of the pain. Gaara stared at him blankly.

"As of now you have two choices. You can either take this pill and knock yourself out during the rest of our journey, which is a reasonable option, because we are both aware of the damage you have acquired, or you can suffer through the pain. Your choice. We are both aware of your self-challenges and we discussed this last night. You aren't being weak by taking this drug, you are merely retreating from an excruciating amount of pain that is to follow. Choose." Gaara said as he watched the snow fall outside of the cave. Another wave of pain ripped through him and he could tell now he wouldn't be walking back to Konoha any time soon. His leg was broken for sure, as well as quite a few other bones.

"I-I will feel like a coward if I do not chose the second option…" he started. Within the blink of an eye Gaara's hand was to his mouth and the pill was sliding down his throat. Could Gaara feel his pain? Or was he just putting an end to his meaningless words? All this meant nothing as the sunrise began fading into dark…

**undefined:** undefined **»**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I guess you made his decision for him." Kankuro scoffed. Gaara shrugged and stood up.

"There was no point in him going on like that. When he fought me all those years ago, he didn't even wince when he opened his gates of pain. I've seen him train on occasion, as well. Always persisting and never delaying or showing signs that he was in pain, so he must've been in excruciating pain to wince like that twice in the short amount of time he was awake." Gaara was thankful that his sister had acquired that medicine for him. It was a sedative, but it was also a food pill. Something the leaf really needed now. Gaara popped a regular food pill in his mouth and began packing their things. "We need to get going, I can't leave our village unattended for long." Kankuro saluted sarcastically and tossed a few items in his bag.

"Do I have to haul around that huge thing still?" Kankuro said as he poked Gaara's gourd. "It's sort of a pain carrying the puppets and all" Gaara stared at him, unblinking. With a snap of his finger the gourd disintegrated before their eyes. Gaara merely picked up the cork and tossed it in his pack.

"I'll just move it as we move. Gaara said and he knelt down to the leaf's

side. "Help him onto my back." Kankuro did so, and the cloak fell off Lee in the

process. He fastened it around the leaf's neck and moved back as the Kazekage

sank slightly under the added weight. He hadn't realized how much taller the leaf

was than him, or how muscular. Kankuro looked out of the cave of the mouth and no enemies were to be seen.

"Move." They both shot out of the cave and Gaara's sand followed behind them. They moved through the land's at full speed, only stopping to show various ninja their diplomatic clearance through their countries. By sunset they had made it halfway, a daunting task for Kankuro. He was running on empty when they finally stopped to rest. They had made it out of the frozen landscapes a few hours ago, now everything was green and full of life. He'd lost track of where they were, trusting his little brother to navigate them back home. They decided against a fire this time, and Kankuro was slightly shocked to see his little bother collapse sloppily to his knees as he lowered Lee down to the ground.

"Gaara, are you alright?" Gaara nodded as he stretched out on the ground. His sand was in a pile behind them, halted by command.

"My chakra reserves are low." Gaara said panting. Was that sweat? Gaara sweating? He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and leaned back on his arms. He took a drink of water, being sure to not spill a drop. The need to reserve water was built into every person in Suna. Gaara just gave in to the exhaustion and he let his body lay flat, looking up at the stars and the moon.

The moon was always a constant thing in his life, it seemed like a distant friend for him. He remembered looking at it before his encounter with Naruto, and he thought about how much he had changed these past few years. He let his eyes close and all his thoughts melted into steady breathing.

"Gaara? Gaara! Great…Guess I'll have to keep watch for a while." Kankuro said as he leaned against a tree. What was going on in his little brother's head? Now that he no longer had to control Shukaku, Gaara managed to sleep a few hours a night, only when absolutely necessary. Gaara never liked the thought of being left so vulnerable in his sleep, even with his sand barrier. Kankuro sighed and stared at him. He looked exhausted. Was it the fact that he had been carrying around the muscular leaf all this time? Or that he had been controlling the sand the entire way here? Either way, Gaara was out of it. He'd let his brother nap for a while, then they would move out.

Screaming? Why was there screaming? Kankuro snapped awake. When had the moon moved that far? He must've dozed off.

"Gaara! Gaara! Wake up!" He said as he shook his brother awake. The sand barrier caught him in the face before Gaara could take control over it.

"Jeez Bro, relax." Kankuro said as he brushed the sand off his face. Gaara's eyes looked wild for a moment, then something settled deep within him. He made sure Kankuro's scratch was clean before agreeing to keep moving. If they moved quickly enough, they could make to Suna a little after sunrise. Easier said than done when you have 2 worn out nins and a completely unconscious leaf on your back.

None the less, the reached Suna without a hitch by 10 o'clock. The only delay being exhaustion. Gaara automatically granted admittance into the village, and Gaara began walking to the hospital. He heard a grunt, and automatically his attention was on the injured shinobi. Lee was waking up, and it made Gaara's blood pump faster. He hauled both of them onto the rooftops and quickly made his way to the hospital. Why was he feeling this way? Shinobi were made to be objects of pain. Did he just not want Naruto's friend to suffer?

"Gaa-sama…" Lee groaned drowsily. Not long after, he realized he was soaring over the rooftops of Suna, on the back of Suna's Kazekage.

"We're almost there. Another minute of two." Lee didn't reply, he just clenched his hands together, holding on tighter, focusing on anything but the pain, and again darkness took him.

The next thing he knew, he was in a hospital bed, 3 days later with a major headache.

"Lee-san, you're finally awake!" The nurse said as she scurried around the ninja. "You had a few letter arrive. They are in you're nightstand." she said as she motioned to the small table at his bedside.

"Thank you." he said weakly as he grabbed the contents from the drawer. The first letter was from the Hokage.

Lee,

I am aware that you failed your prior mission, but I have also been informed that you fought against the enemy until your near death. Seeing that the medi-nin in Suna patched you up this time, I think you should stay there for a while and work some missions for the Kazekage, whom to which you are greatly in debt. Don't forget your manners Lee, and if you over work yourself in the weeks you are on medical leave, I won't be stitching you back together.

Sincerely, Tsunade

Hokage

The second letter was attached to the first, so it must've been from Konoha as well.

Lee,

Tsunade informed me of your recently failed mission. Don't beat yourself up over it! We all have had missions go awry, it happens. She definitely took into account the great effort you put in trying to make the mission a success, and she knows you would give your life in a heartbeat if it meant protecting Konoha. She also knows that the will of fire burns deep within you Lee, and your will and the power of youth will help you succeed. Keep me updated on your speedy recovery, and anything else that might be going on. It may be awhile until we see each other again, so until then keep your head up and don't stop believing in the power of youth!

Guy Sensei

Lee gave a sigh and set the two letters aside, moving on to the last letter.

Rock Lee,

The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village has informed me that you will be staying here for quite some time. This time will include your medical leave of absence as well as working missions for me in order to pay your debt to me, of which I think is unnecessary. Suna has many able-bodied shinobi, but I guess temporarily adding another couldn't hurt. I've worked out a schedule of times for you to follow, and yes the medical leave is necessary. I will arrange for you to be set up with an apartment upon your leave from the hospital. If you have any problems or questions about my city, ask any of the Shinobi around, or contact me directly.

Sincerely, Gaara

Kazekage

Lee sighed once again and sat up in his bed. Why would Gaara of the Desert save his life? The same Gaara that tried to kill him all those years ago? Lee thought to himself for a few moments and then he decided that it was time to live life to it's fullest. Maybe the change of scenery was just what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lee-san, you have to take things easily for a while. You are going to be released tomorrow, but you cannot push yourself. Kazekage-sama informed us that you would have died out there if they had not found you. So don't think you can come back from near death so easily." The nurse said as she handed him his medicine for the day. "If you need anything, just call." she said with a smile as she left his room. Lee hadn't really looked at himself, so when he noticed a mirror on the other side of the room, he carefully got out of bed and after a little pain and willpower and with the help of the crutches by his bedside, he made it to the mirror and stared at the person he had become.

He took off the hospital gown and laid it aside to examine his body. Scars old and new were countless. The new scars were particularly gruesome, a few leaving deep marks within his skin, the terrible ones were wrapped in bandages. His leg was definitely broken, as well as a few of his ribs. His bandages were gone from around his arms and hands, and his green jumpsuit was no where to be found. His precious leg weights were on the table though, but his leaf belt was missing. His only piece of the hidden leaf was gone. He sighed and slowly crept back to his bed. His life was changing so quickly, and all he could do was move along with it.

Gaara frowned as he stared at the photos on his desk. The first was a picture of him with his siblings. The second was a picture of Naruto and Jiraya-sama. The third picture resided in the folder on his desk. Lee's shinobi folder. It contained all of his previous missions, his weaknesses and his strengths. Gaara had read through his folder completely, finding his name in the file more than once. Why was this still bothering him? He had saved Naruto's friend, why should he be inclined to care any further? He wasn't sure what this emotion meant, or why he was feeling it.

Emotions just weren't his thing, and everyone in Suna knew that. He never smiled, never laughed, never showed happiness. He was always serious, always calm. At least that is what he was known for now. The village still feared him though, and he knew that, but he hoped to earn their respect by being the Kazekage. He hadn't focused on bonds or emotions with his villagers, only a select few that he knew would show no fear towards him, like his siblings and Naruto. But Lee was different, he hadn't shown any fear when he saw that Gaara had saved him, even though he had almost been killed by Gaara during the chunin exams. Was he fearless? Or just an idiot? Gaara shut the folder, and filed it away. Maybe this feeling would go away, whatever it was.

Or maybe he should check up on the nin and see how he was doing. Gaara stopped his thoughts for a moment and realized he was crazy. He stood up and made his way to the door. It felt like the walls of his office were closing in on him. He definitely needed a break, it's not like he was getting any work done anyways, and besides, if the village thought he was crazy anyways he might as well make it believable.

Laying there still just made Lee cringe. He wasn't the still, quiet, restful type. He couldn't rest in this tiny room. It smelled too sterile and it made his skin crawl. He wanted conversation, and he wanted out of this room!

'I swear if I do not get out of this room soon I will die trying!' Lee promised himself. He heard a knock and expected it to be the nice nurse again, but he was very surprised to see Gaara himself. Gaara shut the door behind him and walked over to the corner of the room, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and see if you wanted some company. Not that I have a very good bedside manner, but I can converse with you about things." Gaara said as he stared at Lee.

'It is kind of creepy that he shows no emotion', Lee thought to himself. But he was welcome to any kind of conversation to take his mind off of being trapped.

"Can I ask you a question Kazekage-sama?" Gaara shot a cool stare at him and nodded.

"Only if you call me by my name, and not my title." Lee nodded and blushed a bit. If Tsunade found out, he would be dead.

"Gaara-sama…why did you save me? N-not that I'm not grateful, because I really am, I'm just curious…" Lee said as he looked into the cold jade eyes of the Kazekage. Gaara shrugged and looked out the window for a long while, and right when Lee had given up the hope of a reply, he began to speak.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you are a friend of Naruto's? Or maybe because you are an allied shinobi, I'm not really sure," Gaara said with a frown. "May I ask you a question Lee?"

Lee nodded and his curiosity grew.

"Why, of all people in this world, don't you fear me?" Gaara said coldly. A breeze blew through the window and made both of their hair move in the wind. Lee looked away and remained silent until he realized the possibility of Gaara leaving.

"I am not sure. I should be terrified of you, but I am not. I can not make out why." His eyes never made contact with Gaara's and that feeling within the red head sunk even deeper.

"Truthfully I have never seen you like this, you have changed, Lee. Right now, this person in front of me isn't you. Anyone who has ever met you before could see that. You seem more like me now, broken and hopeless. Why did you change?" The look on Lee's face said it all. He was broken. He was hopeless. He was useless.

"I am a failure." he said simply, gazing out of the window into the dusty landscape.

"A failure? You have overcome so much, just by reading your file, I can tell that."

"I failed my village and my comrades. I lost men out there, Gaara. I almost lost my own life. The hidden leaf could have been destroyed because of me! I am a terrible ninja! I cannot perform any type of ninjustu whatsoever, and my village knows I am a failure because of that. I am not a splendid ninja, nor will I ever be! My life is meaningless!" Lee screamed at the top of his lungs. Gaara never even flinched, he just moved swiftly and silently over to the shinobi and grabbed him by the fabric of the hospital gown, yanking him dangerously close.

"Listen to me once, because I am only going to say this once." Gaara said through a slightly angry expression, "Your life is NOT meaningless. We all have a purpose here in this world Lee, we all have hardships to struggle through, some more than others, but you have overcome a great deal of struggle. You ARE a splendid ninja, if you weren't you wouldn't be in my ranks right now. I would've had you sent away to Konoha as soon as you were well again. You were the first person to land a blow on me and make me feel. You overcame the devastating injuries that I caused you! Now don't try to tell me that you aren't a splendid ninja because your will of fire burns brightly!" Gaara whispered in a deadly serious tone. With the last word he shoved Lee away, and turned towards the door.

"Lee….you were the first to make me feel pain, and now you're making me feel something unrecognizable." Gaara said without looking back, and then he was gone, leaving a shaking leaf in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee was left shaking in his bed, and all he could manage to do was drop his face into his hands and weep. Why was he feeling this way? At least he had made a difference in one person's life, but he still felt like a failure. Maybe it's because he hadn't set up a backup challenge for himself if he had failed the mission? He wasn't sure, but in the warm afternoon sun of Suna, Lee managed to cry himself to sleep.

Gaara stormed out of the hospital and leaped from rooftop to rooftop. His chakra was boiling, and he was sure everyone in town knew. The desert was his sanctuary, where no one could interfere or be hurt. He could release all his worries and frustration there. He soon felt the familiar chakra of someone tailing him. He knew automatically who it was without bothering to look back.

"Kankuro, go home!" Gaara growled dangerously, the crackle of chakra beginning around him.

"No! Not this time bro!" Kankuro yelled back.," You are always running away, but not this time!" They stopped just outside of the walls of Suna. Kankuro ran up to Gaara, invading his space, and automatically to a step back when he felt the surge of chakra.

"Gaara! What's going on with you?" Kankuro asked, begging for an answer. "You save that Leaf, and then you lose it? Is there something going on?" Maybe he was just missing something. Gaara gave him that stare and Kankuro took another step back. The leave me alone or you'll seriously regret it glare.

"You wouldn't understand, and neither do I." and with that he disappeared into a wisp of sand. There was only one way to figure this out. He had to go talk to that goof ball of a ninja. Kankuro sped off to the hospital, hoping to find the boy in one piece. Kankuro quietly knocked on the door and entered the room. Gaara had definitely been here. A trail of sand led from the corner of the room, to the bed, and out the door. Lee's face was red, but he look fine otherwise and was sleeping soundly. What on earth was going on? Kankuro sighed and decided against anymore interference. He knew Gaara just needed time to figure things out, that's how he was, but hopefully this little fit would be over with soon. Kankuro left Lee alone, trapped in a world of dreams, and left the situation to correct itself. Was that a power surge? Maybe he imagined it. Maybe.

A few hours later Lee awoke to a silent room, blanketed by night. His dinner had been left by his bedside, obviously cold by now, and then he spotted the flutter of a maroon coat from the window.

"Gaara?" Lee asked cautiously. No reply, but he knew he was there. Lee used his crutches to help him stand and carefully moved towards the window. The Kazekage looked exhausted, the black bands around his eyes were darker, and his skin seemed paler than usual. Maybe it was just the moonlight? Gaara didn't turn his gaze toward the boy, he just continued to stare up towards his constant friend in the sky. Lee frowned and leaned back against the sill, trying to steady himself.

"You shouldn't be up." Gaara stated softly.

"And you shouldn't be lurking in someone's room uninvited in the night time." Lee said coldly. Gaara's icy eyes made contact with Lee's this time. He frowned and turned away silently. Lee sighed and leaned his head back.

"What's going on?" He asked, wanting to hear the truth in Gaara's words. Gaara kept his signature silence, making the moment especially awkward for Lee. He finally spoke after careful contemplation.

"I'm not sure." he said without emotion.," Every time I see you, you make me feel. Whether it be pain, or some sort of indistinguishable emotion. I've never felt like this. Like my heart wants to be ripped out and shoved down into my stomach.' he said bluntly. "When I think of you my stomach sinks. Is that normal?" Gaara said as he stared into his moon. Lee smiled at the thought of a 'normal' Gaara, but maybe, just maybe this was his purpose.

"Maybe my purpose is to make you face things? Pain or emotions, physical and mental obstacles you wouldn't normally take on?" Lee said with a hopeful look. Was Gaara his purpose?," Maybe I don't fear you, because we were meant to be friends? To learn from each other through the power of youth!" Lee said, pausing with a thumbs up. Had he finally figured this out?

"Maybe." Gaara said blankly, staring at the bushy browed ninja now." Will you tell me what it is I'm feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Well, you see Gaara, I'm not quite sure, that you'll have to figure out on your own, but I promise I will try my very best to help you figure that out." he said with a kind smile. What Lee thought to be a twitch of Gaara's lip vanished as he turned away again.

"That's more like the Rock Lee I know. So I assume you are back to yourself?" he said as he relaxed against the sill.

"Mostly…but I've still got a few things to figure out. But I'll use my time in Suna to do that, and maybe we can both help each other understand?" Lee said as he patted Gaara's shoulder, making the latter alarmed for a second. Lee had touched him. Something even his siblings were afraid to do most of the time. He had touched him and the sand hadn't reacted. Did he really trust Lee that much? Or was his mind playing games on him? Lee looked at him puzzled, and just shrugged off the reaction.

"No one touches me." Gaara said sadly. "Everyone fears me."

"I don't fear you, Gaara-sama." Lee whispered with a sigh. A pain shot through his overworked leg, and Lee almost stumbled to the ground. Gaara's eyes follow his movements as he limped back over to the bed and sat down.

"You should rest." Gaara said simply, before getting to his feet. Lee nodded and set his crutches to the side of his nightstand. "I will arrange for you to be moved into an apartment tomorrow, seeing that the doctors agree to it. I'll escort you there if you wish, if not I'll send Kankuro."

"Thank you Gaara-sama." Lee said with a sincere smile. Gaara just stared at him and walked towards the door, pausing as he grabbed the handle.

"See you tomorrow, Lee." Gaara left, closing the door behind him, leaving Lee to his pain and claustrophobia. He snuggled into bed, and drew the covers close around him. He felt so lost in this village. Like he was completely alone. He knew at most five shinobi in this village, including Gaara and his siblings. He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, that was for sure. A part of him wished that Gaara would have stayed, another part of him was thankful for the silent time to think. If only he could go out and run! That always led to him thinking clearer. He sort of felt like he was being watched, so he turned and looked across the room. Empty. Lee ran his fingers through his hair and grunted in frustration. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lee awoke to a knock on his door. He rubbed his eyes as the nurse walked in with a package for him. Lee smiled at sat up in bed.

"Good Morning!" Lee said with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Lee-san. This package is compliments of the Kazekage. He said for me to have you ready by 12, so he can show you to your new apartment. It's funny, he's usually not this social." she said with a smile s she placed the package on his nightstand. "I'll leave this here, and if you need any help getting dressed, don't be afraid to ask."

Lee grabbed his crutches and as soon as he was steadily on his feet she left. He untied the string wrapped around the package and investigated the contents. Inside were a pair of soft black trousers, a black t-shirt, underwear, sandals, and a note.

Lee, I will be around at noon to take you to your new home, please be ready by then. I have sent a letter to that eccentric sensei of yours, asking him to send some items of clothing for you. I figured he had an extra key to your home. Until then, these clothes will have to do.

Gaara

Lee blushed at the thought of Gaara packing these items up for him, especially the underwear, then he realized his aid probably did it for him. Lee awkwardly leaned against the bed as he untied the hospital gown and laid it aside. After 5 minutes of stumbling around, struggling with his broken leg, he'd managed to get his boxers on at least. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed. This was useless. Another knock on the door and his face went red, he quickly struggled to put his pants on and ended up falling over in the process, becoming tangled in the foreign pants on the floor. His face nearly turned purple when he realized Gaara was standing at the foot of the bed. Relax. He told himself. We are both men. It's not like he's a woman at least, but why was he still blushing.

Gaara gave him a puzzled look and remained still with his arms crossed. Lee expected him to offer him a hand up, and then he remembered that Gaara never made contact with people. There was a rustle and suddenly he was suddenly lifted to his feet, with his trousers at his ankles, stuck awkwardly on his plastered leg. Gaara's face remained impassive as he guided the nin with the sand onto the bed.

"Would you like me to get a nurse, or aid you myself?" Could Lee's face get any redder. He froze up, unable to speak. Gaara waited for his reply and shrugged. "You are a strange creature Lee-san. Keep in mind…I don't normally touch anyone, so if I hurt you or do something wrong, please accept my apologies'." Gaara said as he knelt down, freeing the fabric that was caught on his cast. Was he imagining things, or did Gaara have a shade of red on his cheeks as well.

This made Gaara apprehensive, he had never helped anyone like this before, aside from Lee of course. It was awkward touching another person, even if it was just an ordinary daily task. Gaara got to his feet and stared at Lee.

"Stand up." Gaara ordered and Lee tried his best to use the bed as an anchor to stand. He wobbled and moved closer, stabilizing him with a strong arm behind him, grabbing his shoulder a little too hard. Not used to touching people was right, but at least he was being helpful. Lee quickly pulled up the pants as Gaara held him up straight and slipped into the shirt that he had been given.

"Thank you." Lee said, his face remaining a little pink. Gaara nodded and looked at the sandals with doubt.

"Lee…will you be able to get along alright by yourself?" Gaara asked with heavy doubt. Lee rubbed the back of his head.

"I should be alright." he said, but it was completely a lie. Gaara's eyes narrowed and Lee's eyes widened. Did he have a lie detector jutsu? Lee began to sweat. "Well…maybe a little help wouldn't hurt." he said with a frown." I hate to be a burden to anyone though." Gaara crossed his arms again and sighed.

"Well, how about this proposal? I'll take you to the Kazekage mansion. It has more rooms than I'll ever use. If we are going to be….friends….then I might as well watch over you as you heal. I am the one that brought you here." Gaara said awkwardly, looking away from the leaf. "And seeing the color you turned, while I aided you, I can't imagine the color you would turn if I had a nurse to help you."

"I don't want to impose on you, Kazekage-sama…ugh I mean Gaara-sama. I know you are a very busy man. " Lee said as he stared down at his feet. Gaara shook his head and kept his eyes on Lee.

"I'll just have my aids forward my work to my home study. I'll have to leave for meetings, but I think you can manage a few hours alone a day." Gaara said flatly. Lee saluted and thanked him at least 5 times before turning his attention to the sandals.

"Can you walk?"

"With the crutches, slowly." Lee said with a frown.

"Good thing I took the rest of the day off then." Lee felt very guilty about taking the Kazekage away from his work, but he was also very grateful. Gaara assisted Lee with putting on one sandal, the other he threw in a bag with Lee's leg weights and letters. Gaara slung the bag over his shoulder and made sure Lee was steady on his crutches. "Ready?"

Lee started forward slowly, with Gaara by his side. After 90 grueling minutes later, and quite a few amazed look they made it to Gaara's residence. Gaara unlocked the door and let Lee inside.

"Sit on the couch, and I'll make this room ready for you." Gaara demanded. Lee willingly collapsed on the couch, his injured body obviously wanting rest instead of strain. 10 minutes later Gaara returned, ready to lead the way. "I figured it would make more sense, for you to sleep down stairs. I assumed they would be a burden to you right now. " Lee followed Gaara to the bedroom he would be staying in. Lee was amazed as he walked into his room. It was fresh, and bright. He could defiantly recover in this room. Gaara had opened the window and the sheer curtains were blowing in the warm Suna breeze. The bed linen was completely white, and it looked extremely comfortable, considering the lack of sleep he had gotten last night.

"There is an attached bathroom through there, and I'll have my aid acquire some necessities for you. I assume you saw the kitchen while you were in the sitting room. Make yourself at home. " Lee smiled and his face had gone red again, this time in embarrassment. He had forgotten to take off the sandal and just realized when he saw Gaara's bare feet. Hopefully Gaara wouldn't be offended! Gaara guided him over to the bed and observed him as he sat on the bed and struggled to take off the offending shoe. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he slipped off the show from Lee's foot.

"I'm sorry." Lee said dismally. Gaara shrugged it off as another human emotion he didn't understand and leaned back against the windowsill, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair.

"Stop apologizing and thanking me so much." Gaara said callously, staring at Lee. Lee broke eye contact and stared around the room. "….Friends…do those kinds of things right?….take care of one another?" Lee smiled warmly and nodded. Gaara walked over to the bedside and cautiously reach a hand towards Lee's shoulder. He felt a blush creep across his face and he stared into Gaara's eyes, watching him intently.

"I still don't know what this feeling is." Gaara said unemotionally. He stared at Lee. The black eyes starting at him, the way his hair framed his face, the creep of red across his feature. "You get hot very easily, Lee-kun. Either that or you are embarrassed around me. I know enough about emotions to tell that. "

"I'm sor-ugh I mean….I'm not sure why I do." He said puzzled. "We're not so different." Lee said bravely. He saw something in Gaara's eyes change and felt the hand on his shoulder tighten.

"We are nothing alike, Lee. The only thing we share in the world is being a male shinobi, willing to die for our villages."

"How can you be sure of that?" Lee asked, hand reaching up to grasp Gaara's arm. In his mind he was comparing all the details between them that he knew of. "There's only one way to find out…that is if you are willing to share your life stories with me. And I promise on my ninja way, that I will never tell a soul!" He said with a thumbs up. The sand rustled in Gaara's gourd, and he finally sighed and let go of Lee's shoulder.

"Fine." Gaara said in a more relaxed tone. He took the gourd off of his back and leaned it against the wall. Gaara hopped up onto the large window sill and turned to face the leaf. Lee awkwardly moved himself to lay on the bed, still not used to the heavy cast on his leg. "Tell me about your childhood."


	6. Chapter 6

Lee frowned and stared at the redhead.

"We'll my childhood was very difficult. I grew up with no parents, they had been killed during the ninja war, and I was mostly passed on from distant relatives. No one really believed in me and encouraged me, and when they discovered I couldn't do any kind of ninjustu, I was basically disowned from my family. Konoha housed me in the low rent ninja apartments, and every now and again someone would stop by to make sure I had food and amenities, but no one ever wanted to form a bond with me. I didn't give up on my dream of being a ninja, even though the other children laughed at me and teased me…." Lee said with a pause, his hand formed into a fist and he continued on.

"Then Guy Sensei discovered me. I was put into team 11, and I learned the power of hard work! And guy sensei taught me to believe in myself, and achieve to be the best ninja I could be! He taught me how to challenge myself, and never give up!" Lee said with a sharp smile. "And he taught me how to overcome, even the worst of situations!" Gaara glared at the riled up leaf in front of him.

"Then we are nothing alike, Lee." he said coldly. "You're family didn't use you as a weapon, or try to have you killed. They didn't betray you, and tell you that they loved you, just in order to kill you." Gaara said bitterly. "My so called family try to have me destroyed, and it drove me to killing people. You know what I'm talking about, you were almost one of my victims…." he trailed off.

"But you are alright now." Lee said with a weak smile.

"Because of Naruto. He's the only reason I'm not murdering people now. He taught me about bonds, and now I can live out everyday trying to understand tiny pieces of these human emotions." Gaara said grabbing his forehead. "I walk around this village wanting to understand, wishing to be respected and befriended, but I only hurt people with my words and my lack of understanding. There are only a few people in this world that no longer fear me, and even fewer that actually want to be my friend." he said sadly. Lee sighed and made an attempt to stand up. He slowly crept across the room to the window, where the saddened red head sat. He face, hidden by his hand was wrenched into a sorrowful expression, one Lee knew that Gaara was used to. Lee was definitely taking a risk here, touching the unstable Kazekage while he was upset, but he wasn't the brightest person in the world, he was a risk taker. Lee leaned against the window and wrapped his arms around the distraught Kazekage.

The sand scratched at the inside of the gourd, but remained silent otherwise. Gaara grabbed onto Lee roughly, pulling his closer. Lee just stood there, quietly stroking Gaara's crimson hair as he sobbed into his chest. He ignored the painful throb in his leg, his friend needed him. He had to show Gaara that it was alright to show emotion.

"Why are you doing this, Lee?" He whispered through sob into his chest. "It hurts so bad." Gaara mumbled as he clawed at his chest, like his own heart was being torn out. Lee just pulled him closer.

"Shhhhh. Gaara-sama, it's okay to let it out you know. You're feeling sad, and its alright to cry. You'll feel better after you do." Lee said hopefully. Gaara began clawing at the area over Lee's heart.

"Have you felt like this before?" Gaara whispered. Lee flinched as the cork popped out of the gourd. The sand crept towards them, scratching at the floor beneath Lee's feet.

"Yes I have Gaara. I nearly lost my dream of becoming a ninja. If I would have listened to those foolish children, I wouldn't be here today. " He figured it would be best not to include the part about almost losing his dream a second time, considering how upset Gaara was. A jolt of pain shot through Lee's leg, making his knee buckle slightly. Gaara jerked away to observe him.

"See! You are scarred of me! You fear my sand!" Lee's eyes widened.

"No Gaara-sama, it's just my leg. I can't stand for very long on it." Gaara pouted and looked away. "Come sit with me? I promise that I do not fear you or your sand." Gaara gave a short nod, and followed Lee to the bed. Lee gave a sigh of relief, as he stretched out on the bed. Gaara sat on the edge, face still wet and slightly red. Lee motioned for his friend to come closer, and the Kazekage scooted next to Lee. Lee wrapped his arms around the young red head again, a bit looser this time, but comforting none the less. Gaara finally calmed, only a few tears and sniffles remaining.

"Lee…what is this feeling?" he whispered, barely audible. "It's different from the others, it makes me feel sick and nervous. I never feel nervous." he said as he looked up at his friend.

"I'm not sure Gaara, but I think I may be feeling it too." Lee whispered back as he ran his fingers through the crimson locks. Lee new very well what he was feeling, but he would never say that to the friend that saved his life. His emotions were playing with him right now anyways, and besides Gaara couldn't even feel THAT could he? Lee just frowned and continued to comfort the young Kazekage.

"I feel….safe." he whispered as he got a little closer to Lee. A smile crept across Lee's lips, and he just nodded as the small redhead's breathing became relaxed and his eyes, slowly closed. Lee felt himself becoming sleepy, and finally gave into the urge.

"Gaara! You home?" Kankuro yelled as he walked into the mansion. He felt 2 different chakra patterns and went in search of the origin. "What. The. Hell." he said as he stared at his sleeping brother cuddled up next to the ridiculous looking leaf, sound asleep. Kankuro scratched at the back of his head and tapped Gaara softly on the shoulder. "Bro…what the hell is he doing here?" Kankuro asked. Gaara slowly cracked an eye open, revealing a slightly redder shade. Had he been crying? Gaara pulled himself away from the safety of his friend and left the room with Kankuro, silently closing the door to Lee's room behind him. They sat down in the sitting room and Gaara rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm going to be caring for Lee during his medical leave." Gaara said bluntly. Kankuro's eyes widened and he stared at his little brother in awe.

"What the hell happened to you, Gaara?" Gaara shot a glare in his direction and sighed.

"Lee isn't afraid of me." He said simply. "He is my friend, and I am his. Friends care for one another, right?" Gaara asked quietly. Kankuro nodded and blinked slowly. "Then why are you staring at me like that?

"Well…it's just that you never do this….I mean you never show any…ugh…compassion for people." Kankuro said carefully.

"And it's time to change that." Gaara stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. "I'm tired of everyone running away from me, and being afraid to lay a hand on me. I want to be trusted, and respected. I don't want to be feared, Kankuro."

"Whatever you say bro." Kankuro said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm just warning you Gaara, don't get attached to the leaf. He'll have to go back to his village sooner or later. The less attached you get the better." Kankuro said seriously. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." he said as he left the kitchen. Gaara heard the click of the front door, and his emotions began to bubble. Everything was so mixed up, every emotion he had to deal with contradicted it's self. How could he open up to Lee and create a bond without getting attached to him? Gaara rubbed his forehead in frustration. What should he do?

He needed time to think. Gaara threw his glass into the sink and walked upstairs into his bedroom. Why did everything have to be so confusing? He fell back into the lavish covers on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe tomorrow would bring some answers?


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara rubbed his eyes and listened carefully to the room behind him. He was sitting in the floor with his back against the Lee's door. He had peeked in on the injured leaf a few times to make sure he was alright, and was slightly amazed at how deep of a sleeper he was. It was now three in the afternoon, and Gaara was getting antsy. Then he heard a groan, and quickly got to his feet. He knocked on the door, and entered as Lee was stretching to wake himself.

"Good morning!" Lee said happily. Gaara raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's afternoon now." he stated.

"Really? I didn't mean to sleep so long, you could have woken me up earlier if you wanted at talk." Lee said with a warm smile. Gaara simply shook his head. Lee had never seen him like this. He was dressed very comfortably, in an outfit very similar to Lee's, except he had a fishnet shirt on underneath his black tee.

"Are you alright Gaara-sama?" Lee asked cheerfully. He silently nodded and stared at Lee. "Something on your mind?" Gaara remained silent, starting at Lee. He was becoming used to this long silence thing, guess it was just Gaara's way of contemplating.

"What is friendship?" he asked quietly, leaning forward on the windowsill, looking out over his village. "I looked up the definition, but it still doesn't seem to fit." He said grimly. Lee frowned.

"Well…my definition is a bond formed between two people who like to be around each other, and who will protect each other at any cost." Lee said with a smile. "Two people that understand each other, and will be loyal to one another."

Gaara's eyes wandered over to Lee.

"So we are…friends?" Gaara stated. Lee gave a energetic thumbs up.

"Yosh! We are splendid friends Gaara-sama!" Gaara snorted at the energetic nin and returned his gaze to his village. Lee blinked a few times. He was sure he saw it that time. The corner of Gaara's mouth had definitely twitched up into a happy expression.

"So what is love then?" he asked coolly. Lee's face suddenly got warm and he looked away from the Kazekage. He saw Gaara's hand move from the sill to over his heart. The sand scraped at the inside of the gourd.

"There are different types of love actually. But the basic meaning would be a deep caring for someone." Lee said as he stared at the red head. Gaara exhaled, but remained still.

"What are the differences?"

"You can love your family, you mentor, your friend, or your special person. You can love anything really, as long as it means enough to you." Lee said with a smile. "You can certainly love your village."

"What is a special person?" Gaara asked sincerely. Lee sighed and stretched. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and as he was about to stand, Gaara offered him a hand. Lee gave a bright smile and allowed the Kazekage to aid him in standing. They walked back over to the window and Lee put his hand on Gaara's back.

"Someone's special person, is a person that you would die to protect. You love that person so much, that it hurts. You don't ever want to be apart from them, because you always want to be there to protect them, and you know that they will protect you as well. It's a bond deeper than any other." Lee said as he looked out over Suna. Gaara tore his eyes away from his beautiful city to admire the shinobi beside him. Lee was such a noble person. He was loyal, compassionate, and a truly committed friend. He was everything Gaara wished he could be himself.

"How do you know when you've found that special person?" Gaara whispered.

"I'm not sure about that part." Lee said honestly, "I thought I knew a long time ago, but now I know that she wasn't my special person. Your special person will love you back with every ounce of their heart and soul." Gaara blinked slowly, examining the features of Lee's face.

"I see…" Gaara said as he breathed out softly. His hand reach up to Lee's face and he brushed his cheek. Lee just smiled and never broke his gaze from Gaara's. The red head's eyes began filling with tears, and he turned away from the leaf. "It's like…my brain understands, but I can't connect it with anything I feel."

Once again Lee wrapped his arms around the Kazekage and pulled him close, making his tears fall against his neck.

"You will understand one day. You will be able to tell what you are feeling and why, and you will have a special person that loves you. I promise you that Gaara-sama." Gaara broke away from his usual actions, and reached out for Lee. He wrapped his arms around the muscular waist and pulled himself closer.

"Lee…I know this feeling." he sniffed. "I feel…safe right now."

"Of course you do. This is your village-"

"No. I mean…here. With you." Gaara murmured.

"Oh…" Lee was speechless. He had no idea what to say, so he just said the first thing off the top of his head. "I'm glad you feel safe with me Gaara. I will protect you with my life!" He said as he smiled into the red locks. Lee pulled away just enough to motion towards the bed. They sat down together, and Lee's smile hadn't faded. Only a knock on the door pulled them apart from their safe little world. Gaara regained his composure and answered the door. He was surprised to see a take-out deliverer.

"We didn't order any-"

"Compliments of your brother sir." The man said as he handed Gaara the bag.

"Oh, thank you." The take-out man blinked as Gaara shut the door. Kazekage-sama was polite?

Gaara took the food into Lee's room. They both sat on the bed and ate, enjoying each other's company.

"Kankuro-san must care a lot about you." Lee said as he ate. Gaara paused and stared at him.

"So…he loves me?" Gaara said carefully. Lee gave a thumbs up and continued to shovel curry into his face. "Wow." Gaara's eyes dropped to the floor. After all he had put his older brother through, all those years ago, Kankuro loved him. They finished off the take-out and Gaara cleaned up, letting Lee rest.

"Do you need anything while I'm up Lee?" Gaara asked as he peaked through the door. Lee was rubbing his leg, and looked up at him.

"Well, a shower would be nice, but that is kind of complicated with this thing on my leg." Lee said as he rubbed the back of his head. Gaara didn't reply, he just left Lee alone, and finished his cleaning. He returned a few minutes later with a new outfit for Lee, a bowl of water, soap and towels. Lee's eyes widened.

"Gaara-sama, w-what are you doing?" Gaara placed the bowl on the nightstand.

"Well this is the best I can do, considering your injuries." Gaara said grimly. He reach for the hem of Lee's shirt and began pulling it over Lee's head. Lee once again turned a bright shade of crimson. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Gaara asked with a frown.

"N-No I'm fine-Gaara-sama." Gaara just gave a slight nod and moved down to Lee's pants. Could a person die from embarrassment alone? Gaara unbuttoned the pants, and after a little maneuvering, pulled them off his legs. As he reach for the band of his boxers, Lee's hand shot up and landed on Gaara's. He heard the sand hiss in the gourd from Gaara being startled, but it settled back down.

"Are you… embarrassed in front of me Lee?" Lee gave a lively nod and swallowed hard. Obviously Gaara had never been embarrassed in his life before, he probably didn't even know what the feeling was. "Well, I'll wash everywhere but there, then I'll leave so you can finish and change into new boxers. Will that be alright? I don't want you dying from embarrassment." Gaara said as he turned to the bowl on the nightstand. He poured some soap into the water and began dunking the sponge into it. He let the sponge sit for a minute as he began removing Lee's bandages, checking to see if his wounds were mending. Gaara frowned as he examined Lee closely. It stung as the air hit the wounds, but it wasn't any pain Lee couldn't handle. Gaara undid the rest of his bandages, finally observing the full damage done to the leaf. His eyes narrowed and now he had his mind set on the task of cleaning the shinobi.

Why was Lee feeling this way? It was perfectly normal to be nude in front of another man, so why was he so embarrassed? He firmly pushed Lee level on the bed and began wiping at the already sealing wounds. Most of his bruises were fading now, and Gaara was sure he would be trying to go out to the practice grounds for some training in a few days, broken leg or not. It would probably be healed up in a week or so anyway.

"You heal quickly." Gaara stated as he scrubbed at a deeper looking wound, making blood come to the surface.

"Guy sensei says so too." Lee said with a smile. "You can't be a strong shinobi if it takes you forever to heal! Guess that's one thing my chakra can do." he said with a dumb grin. Gaara just rolled his eyes and continued on.

"You have to be careful though, it could be your downfall. Don't overestimate what your body is capable of, it will lead you to make stupid decisions, and we can't have you getting hurt like this again."

"Yes Gaara-sama. It is just…when I open my gates…I feel indestructible, even though I know I am not. And besides…I go all out to defend my village. It is not like I have much else to live for." Lee said as he looked away. He flinched as Gaara scrubbed a little to hard, blood ran down his arm and onto Gaara's fingers.

"Sorry Lee. Just…don't be so reckless…please?" Gaara asked as he paused to rinse the blood from his hands. His eyes slammed shut as he remembered Lee's blood on his hands before. No. That would never happened again. "You are meaningful to me." Gaara murmured as he went back to his job.

"I'll try my best not to be, Gaara." Lee said as he stared at the white blanket, now turning red around him. Lee closed his eyes as he brain went from sensation to sensation. Pain traced around the edges of his wounds, then it led into a soft pleasure as Gaara washed his unharmed skin, rinsing away the blood.

"Are you okay, Lee-kun? Still with me?" Gaara asked as he continued on. Lee merely nodded and muttered something indistinguishable. He shivered as Gaara washed his hands and fingers.

"Mhmmm…so good. Gaara." Lee mumbled. Gaara's eyes watched Lee's facial muscles as he ran the sponge over his body. He moved down to the end of the bed to wash Lee's thigh and all the way down to his toes. Lee felt his presence disappear for a minute, but he quickly returned. Lee assumed he changed the grimy water, but he didn't ask. He felt Gaara's bare hand on his shoulder and he cracked his eyes to see Gaara standing beside the bed. A definite grin on his face, which for Gaara wasn't anything more than the corners of his mouth turned the slightest bit upward. And it wasn't a creepy smile either, Lee could feel the warmth behind it.

"Turn over Lee. Here, I'll help you." Gaara whispered. He began turning himself over, and Gaara helped him the rest of the way. Slight concern bothered him about the blood on the linen, but he wasn't going to worry about that now. Gaara continued scrubbing away, from neck all the way down to his feet. Lee was almost asleep by now, but Gaara quietly shook him awake. "Turn once more, I'll be back in a moment." Gaara one again returned quickly, and Lee smiled as he returned with one more bowl of water. He felt his shoulders tighten just the slightest as the Kazekage pulled him towards the edge of the bed, with his head over the edge. He felt his hair dampen and closed his eyes as Gaara's fingers ran through his jet black hair. The soap smelled sweet and fresh all around him, and Gaara meticulously rinsed his hair.

He moved the bowl aside and ran a towel through Lee's hair. He lifted Lee back up into a sitting position and Gaara said something, but he had felt lifeless almost, dozing off into a dreamy heaven. He was awoken by a large towel drying him. Gaara was drying him off, lightly dabbing at the wounds. Wait…he was being dried…everywhere. Oh my….Lee's face began to turn pink, as Gaara finished drying him.

"Sorry to wake you. I hope you don't mind, I just finished cleaning you up. You looked so peaceful, I felt terrible to wake you." He draped the towel over Lee's waist and took out his medical supplies.

"I-It's fine I guess. Thank you Gaara-sama " Lee said with a heartfelt smile. He didn't want to make his friend feel bad because of his own stupid embarrassment. Gaara briefly nodded before applying ointment to Lee's wounds, and wrapping them in fresh bandages. Afterward, Gaara left so he could put on his underwear. Which was pointless, since the Kazekage had already seen Lee in all of his glory. But it was nice of Gaara to consider his feelings. He returned a few minutes later with hot tea for both of them. He pulled Lee's pants up over the cast and tied them with ease. He cleaned up the room, before he sat on the edge of the bed. Leaving Lee shirtless for the moment. They both sat there and enjoyed their tea, and no surprise to Gaara, Lee dozed off once again, leaving the Kazekage to his duties.


	8. Chapter 8

One week later

"Good morning Gaara!" Lee said as he leapt out of bed, wobbling just a bit as he stood. He saw Lee's eyes light up and he knew he was excited. They walked to the hospital, and Lee seemed to keep up with Gaara just fine on his crutches. An hour or so later, they both walked out of the hospital, crutch free.

"Are you happy to be rid of that thing?" Gaara asked as they walked around Suna.

"Absolutely!" Lee said with a thumbs up.

"You know you can't jump right into heavy training though. You still have to strengthen the bones." Gaara said as they walked into the main office of foreign affairs.

"I bet your office is spectacular!" Lee said as he darted up the stairs after Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, a package arrived for you from Konoha this morning." Gaara's secretary said as they walked in. Gaara remained silent as they walked by, but Lee bowed apologetically. The secretary raised an eyebrow at Lee, clearly he didn't know the silent part of Gaara very well. Gaara opened his office door to find a big package in front of his desk. His eyes narrowed as he read the label.

"It's from Might Guy." Gaara said as he ripped open the parcel. He handed Lee the note as he sorted through the contents. Lee read the note from his precious sensei as he heard Gaara mumble something about why the blockhead would send so many jumpsuits.

Lee: I was sure to pack plenty of your youthful jumpsuits, along with a few things I figured you would like to have with you. Write to me soon! Sincerely-Your Sensei.

Lee's eyes welled up with tears and he clenched his hand into a fist, but all those homesick emotions left him as laughter filled his heart. Gaara was knee deep in a pile of jumpsuits, digging through the huge box. Gaara shot him a glare.

"Is this amusing to you?" he asked softly. Lee could only manage to nod and hold his aching sides. Gaara just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he reach down into the bottom and pulled out a smaller box. "Here, this is yours to go through." Gaara said as he handed Lee the box. The only thing remaining in the box, were about 20 packets of instant ramen and a pack of chopsticks. Gaara sighed and piled all the jumpsuits back inside the box. He pushed the box into the corner of the room, incase an important official wondered why he had sent for 25 green jumpsuits. He pulled up the chair to his desk and began going through paperwork. Lee sat on the couch on the other end of the office and went through his box. Guy had been so thoughtful to pack this for him! The box included Lee's cash box, a photo of his dear team mates and sensei, an extra red leaf headband, nunchaku, a sewing kit with orange and green thread, and a notebook with a pen. Lee smiled as he unpacked his sacred items.

"Lee, I have a letter here from Konoha requesting a report from you on your last mission." Gaara said grimly. "I can postpone the request if you wish." Gaara offered. Lee merely shook his head and walked over to the desk, taking hold of the necessary forms from Gaara.

"It's time to start my duties again!" Lee said with a smile. Gaara shot him a deadly glare and made Lee stutter. "Ugh…I-I mean my deskly duties! With action packed reports and meetings!" Lee said quickly. Gaara snorted and went back to his work. Lee frowned and walked over to the window.

"Gaara-sama…do you think I could train for a little while today? Nothing too strenuous of course." Gaara returned his gaze to Lee, who looked heartbroken.

"I'm sure it should be fine as long as you take it easy." Gaara said as he went back to his paperwork. He barely managed to catch Lee shouting something about grabbing dinner with him later as he darted down the stairs, forms fluttering to the floor behind him. A smile crept across Gaara's lips, and he shocked himself, as he looked into the mirror hanging on the wall. Who was this person staring back at him?

"One hundred and eighty-eight! One hundred and eighty-nine! Ugh!" Lee shouted as he pulled up on the bar at the training grounds. He was sweating heavily. This was by far the toughest workout he had had in a while. He figured it was because his muscles had been resting for so long. "Ahh! One hundred and ninety!" He heard someone clear their throat behind him and dropped off the bar to his feet. The Kazekage was standing behind him.

"Lee, are you aware you've been here for 5 hours?" Gaara asked with narrow eyes. Lee nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Gaara-sama. I-I guess I got a little carried away." Lee said as he panted hard.

"How much water have you had today?" Gaara asked as he noticed Lee's red face.

"Ugh well, I had that glass this morning." Lee said timidly. Gaara grabbed his hand and began dragging him along.

"Lee, this is not Konoha. You'll die out here if you don't hydrate yourself properly." Gaara said as he pulled him towards a lunch bar. "Sit." He said as he pointed to a seat. Lee nodded and collapsed onto the chair with a content sigh.

"Kazekage-sama!" The cook said with a bow. "What can we make for you today?"

"Two bowls of pork ramen, and a pitcher of ice water please." Gaara said as he sat down next to Lee. The cook saluted and set the pitcher in front of them, then he began cooking their meal. Gaara poured Lee a glass and pushed it towards him. "Drink." he commanded with a deadly look. Lee happily drank two glasses of the icy water and then he began digging into his ramen with glee. Gaara slowly ate his, staring at the funny way Lee was eating. The cook had an eyebrow raised at Lee as well, but he went back to his work when a familiar voice ordered. Both Gaara and Lee turned their heads to see a familiar purple painted face.

"Gaara!" Kankuro said as he plopped down beside Gaara. "Never expected to see you here! How are you feeling Lee?" Kankuro asked with a smile.

"Much better! Thank you!" Lee said before diving back into his bowl again.

Kankuro turned to Gaara and his smile faded. He whispered into the Kazekage's ear.

"So, is he still staying with you?" Kankuro asked quietly.

"Yes." Gaara answered coldly. "Because we are friends." Kankuro sighed, and looked Gaara in the eyes.

"Bro, I just don't want you to be hurt when he leaves. I'm just trying to look out for you, but if you don't take my advice, then just don't be upset with me. I care about you Gaara, you're my baby brother. " Gaara's eyes widened and he looked over at the Lee, who was still enjoying his meal with youthful ambition.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He whispered to Kankuro. He nodded and they both stood.

"Lee, we will be right back." Gaara said as they walked through the curtain.

"Take your youthful time Gaara!" Lee said enthusiastically.

"Kankuro, I appreciate your concern, but I have to make my own choices." Gaara frowned and crossed his arms, looking away from his big brother. "Kankuro…I think he makes me…happy." Kankuro raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his shoulder.

`"That's great! It's usually why people are friends." Kankuro said with a grin.

"He….he made me smile today." Gaara whispered, as if the word was taboo.

"That's a big step for you, Maybe this guy really does help you understand." Gaara nodded, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Well, for some reason I'm not craving ramen any more. I think bushy brows ate enough for all three of us." Kankuro said as he began to walk away. "Gaara, if you need anything, let me know!" He said as he waved and walked off. Gaara entered the tent to find Lee finishing off his fifth bowl of ramen. At least the pitcher was empty, Gaara sat down and they silently finished their meal.

"Do you need to go back to your office today?" Lee asked with a smile.

"No, I'm finished for the day. Are you up for a walk?" Gaara asked after he paid the cook. "I do need to do my patrol. "

"Absolutely!" Lee said with a thumbs up. They both stood, and after thanking the cook, they began his patrol. From check point to check point, everything was normal. The sun was setting as they reached the last checkpoint.

"Are you alright, Gaara-sama. You've been very quiet, even for you. " Lee said with concern. Gaara simply nodded and began walking out past the check point into the dessert. They silently walked for miles, with the sunset fading behind them, until they found an outcropping of rocks. They found a fairly large one and sat down, enjoying the silent company of each other.

"Lee…" Gaara muttered.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask whatever your heart desires!" Lee said with a friendly smile.

"What happens after you leave for Konoha?" Lee's smile turned into a frown.

"What do you mean Gaara?" Lee asked as he stared at the red head.

"What will happen to our friendship when you leave?" Lee's frown lingered and he rubbed away some sand from his arm.

"Well, we can write to each other I suppose." Lee jumped as he felt a faint flare of chakra. "Gaara, what is going on? Are you alright? If you are upset about me leaving, there is nothing to worry about right now. It will be awhile before I am called back." Lee said as he tried to pull Gaara into a hug. Gaara pulled away and quickly stood, beginning to run at a fast pace, deeper into the dessert.

"Gaara!" Lee yelled as he raced after him. Gaara was fast, but Lee easily caught up with him, keeping a safe distance behind him.

"Gaara! Please! Talk to me!" Lee screamed as he followed after the obviously hurt shinobi. Gaara suddenly stopped, Lee grinding to a halt beside of him. He carefully put to hands on Gaara's shoulders, making sure the other wouldn't snap at this act. He had that trace of a wild look in his eye, and Lee did not like it. They stood there like that, both panting in the moonlight. Gaara turned his face away, so Lee couldn't see the frustration. Gaara's own hand crept up to Lee's and gripped bruisingly hard. It was his only anchor in an unpromising situation. Lee could tell Gaara was shaking.

'Is he mad at me?' Lee asked himself.

"You make me understand!" Gaara yelled out of the blue. Lee's eyes widened and he tightened his grip.

"And you make me feel things that others don't Lee. You made me smile today! " Gaara said as he turned his face to look into Lee's eyes. His eyes were filled with tears and suddenly his grip loosened and his hand slipped away from Lee's. Lee's face was serious, but he pulled Gaara towards him in a protective hug. Gaara could feel Lee's breath on his neck and it made him shiver.

"I don't want to lose that. We have a…bond now Lee. I don't want it to be broken. I want to watch it grow and flourish. I don't want you to leave me. I'm so tired of feeling alone in this world." Tears formed in Lee's own eyes, and he pulled Gaara closer.

"I do not want to leave you Gaara." Lee stated as he hid his face in Gaara's red hair. "And I do not like to see you upset, especially if I am the one who caused it." Gaara shook his head and pulled away slightly so he could look Lee in the eyes.

"I'm not upset with you Lee, I just don't want you to be taken from me." Gaara said sadly.

"We will work something out, we cannot allow our youthful friendship to suffer!" Lee said with a bright smile. "Just believe in the power of youth! Anything is possible!" Gaara nodded and let himself relax in the arms of the strong leaf.

"Lee…you are the only person who can stand to see me like this. You're the only one that doesn't run away when I crack." Gaara said as he mindlessly pawed at Lee's shirt.

"That is what best friends do Gaara." Lee said as he ruffled the vibrant locks. His stomach sank as he said the word friend, and he pushed the thought aside. There was no way they would ever be more than that. Gaara was the Kazekage, he was merely a shinobi from the hidden leaf village. And besides, Gaara wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone. Gaara drew himself closer to Lee, and they sat down in the gritty sand of the dessert. Lee's fingers played in Gaara's hair, trying to give as much comfort as possible. His bandages were getting soaked by tears in the process, but he didn't mind.

The flow finally slowed after a while, and Lee pulled both of them to their feet. Tugging Gaara in the direction of Suna. The red head was tired, and Lee could tell. They silently walked back to the mansion, and Lee gently shut the door behind them. With one last youthful hug, they parted ways to their separate bedrooms.


	9. Chapter 9

"Five hundred and eleven, Five hundred and twelve, AGH!" Lee yelled as he did yet another pushup. He heard the familiar sound of rustling sand and jumped to his feet to greet Gaara. Gaara had a smug look on his face.

"I think I've come to terms that you never take a day off." Gaara said as he observed the sweating shinobi.

Lee struck a nice guy pose "Guy sensei always says that hard work will make you a splendid ninja! And you must never give up, but you must never mess up your hair!" He said with a bright grin. An unfamiliar warmth crept across Gaara's lips, and he was amazed to feel the smile across his lips, even though it was faint. Lee defiantly noticed and nervously scratched at the back of his head. "We should spar one day!" Lee said as he started jumping jacks.

"You never stay still either. And no." Gaara said as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Because I did not finish my push ups, I must do 500 jumping jacks! And please, I miss sparing!" Lee said with a pout.

"Spar with Kankuro."

"Yeah right! Like he would ever do that."

"I suppose you are right." Gaara said with a frown. "What about Temari?"

"She is never around. I want to spar with you! Besides, it will help relieve some of your stress!"

"Hmm…I guess squishing a certain loud green-clad morning person would relieve stress." Gaara said slyly.

"You do not have to squish me!" Lee said with a smile. "Tsunade would not be too happy if I was sent back to her in a bucket!" Gaara frowned and stared at Lee without a word.

'Maybe I should not have mentioned going back to the Leaf village.' Lee thought. Gaara suddenly walked forward and grabbed Lee by the arm. He felt his skin tingle and sand surrounded them, transporting them both to the outskirts of Suna.

"Gaara! I lost count!" Lee said with a laugh. "Now I must run 200 laps around Suna!"

"I thought you wanted to spar with me?" Gaara said as he crossed his arms again.

"Really!" Lee asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, but don't over do yourself. Keep in mind I am a Kage." Gaara said as the sand hissed from his gourd. Lee took his stance and Gaara's sand dove towards him immediately. He leapt into the air and tried to land an early kick on the sand master. His automatic defense went up and Lee bounced off of it, gliding through the air.

"You're going to need more than that to beat me Lee." Gaara said with a smirk. In a flash of green and orange, Gaara felt the ground shake, and Lee was nothing more that a blur to him. Gaara noticed his weights on the ground and tried to sense his chakra. Lee nearly landed a kick from behind, but Gaara caught him in the sand and slung him across the battlefield. He quickly slid to his feat and charged full speed at the Kazekage. To his surprise his punch went right through the automatic defense and smashed into Gaara's face. He suddenly felt heavy as he watched the Gaara in front of his turn brown and crumble away. He looked down to see the lower half of his body covered in sand.

"Clever! But that will not work!" Lee said as he ripped open his first gate, pulling free of the sand. He shot through the sand shield and grabbed the red head, shooting up into the air.

"Front Lotus!" Lee yelled as he propelled them both towards the sand, letting go and slamming Gaara into the ground. With a crushing thud and a rustle of sand Gaara shot into the air and landed a kick on Lee. Lee managed to grab his foot and slam him towards the ground.

"Second Gate of Healing Open!" Lee yelled as he shot into the air, landing a punch right on Gaara's jaw. Gaara staggered for a moment, then he began firing bullets of sand at the green blur that was pursuing him. He shot straight through and landed another punch against the Kazekage's abdomen. A cough overtook Gaara and he quickly soared into the air on his sand.

"Third Gate of Life Open!" Lee screamed.

"Lee!" Gaara yelled as he coughed. 'I have to subdue him, or he'll hurt himself!' With all his chakra behind it, the sand collected in a swirl on the ground and rushed towards the leaf, impacting all at once and capturing Lee.

"Fourth Gate Of-"

"Lee! Stop! I Submit!" Gaara yelled to him. A sighed filled him as he felt Lee's chakra return to normal. Gaara managed to return to the ground and automatically sat on the ground panting. Lee rushed over to him.

"Gaara! I am sorry! Are you alright?" Lee said as he kneeled beside his friend. Gaara coughed and drops of blood landed on his lips.

"I'm fine. Just don't do that again Lee." Gaara wheezed. "Don't open that many gates unless you absolutely have to in battle! You know how much damage it can cause the user."

"I am sorry Gaara!" Lee pleaded as he helped the Kazekage to his feet. "Can you jutsu yourself to a nurse?" Gaara shook his head and a cough racked his body again.

"Almost out of chakra." Lee lifted Gaara onto his back and sped to the hospital. Making it there in less than a minute. Gaara huffed as they walked inside.

"Kazekage-sama! Are you alright!" A nurse yelled. Gaara merely nodded and leaned against his friend. They took him directly into and exam room, and Lee waited impatiently in the waiting room. A familiar face sat down beside of him on the couch.

"What happened to Gaara? Someone told me he was here." Kankuro said in a serious tone.

"I am sorry Kankuro-san! We were in a friendly sparing match and I must have caught Gaara off guard! It is all my fault! I will run three thousand laps around Suna for this!" Lee shouted with a raised fist.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kankuro said with a shrug. "Gaara heals quickly. That's when someone manages to land a hit on him of course."

Gaara appeared an hour later, coat in his arm and his other hand drapped across his ribs. Lee shot over to his friend and gripped him in a hug.

"GAARA! I am sorry for injuring you! Even if you can youthfully heal quickly!" Lee yelled.

"Ouch-Lee, let go." Gaara said blandly.

"Oh no! I hurt you again! I will add one thousand more laps!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Lee. Listen, I am fine. Just a few broken ribs. No major damage. Gaara offered a strange smile for assurance.

"You are not good at faking smiles Gaara." Lee said as he followed his friend out into the lobby, Kankuro silently walked with them.

"I know. Thanks for checking on me Kankuro." Gaara said sincerely.

"No problem, can't believe bushy brows beat you this time! Later!" Kankuro yelled as he left the hospital to return to his post.

The frown on Lee's face bothered Gaara as they walked home. Lee opened the door for him and he sat down on the couch, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"Lee, I'm fine. Really. Worst case scenario is that I'll be out of work for a couple of days, which believe me, doesn't bother me a bit." Gaara said calmly. Lee only sighed and nodded. " I guess what they teach you in the academy is true." Gaara said with a frown.

"What is that Gaara-sama?" Lee asked as he fluffed the cushion beside Gaara.

"That you shouldn't let your emotions interfere with your battles." Gaara said as he stared at Lee. "I was worried you opened too many gates, I must have let my guard down."

"I am-"

"Shhh, no more apologies. We both agreed to spar. Injuries happen when you train right? At least I know now that I need to train more." Gaara said with a sigh. "Maybe an hour or so a day. My fighting seemed sloppy."

"Or maybe I am better than you thought!" Lee said with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Probably both." Gaara stated as he leaned back into the comfortable couch. Lee carefully pulled Gaara's feet toward him, allowing him to stretch out on the couch.

"If we spar again, I'd like to break down that fight. I need to figure out how you managed to land those blows on me." Gaara said as he rubbed his jaw. Lee suddenly became aware or the dark bruise of his flawless skin.

"Yes Gaara-sama. I will help you train!" Lee offered. Gaara merely nodded and stretched out further. "Would you like some tea?" Lee asked with a smile, offering as much assistance to Gaara as he could.

"Yes." Lee carefully stood and began heating the water. He returned a few moments later with two steaming mugs. Gaara strained to sit up, but he managed with Lee's help. He reach into his coat pocket and pulled out the bottle the nurse had offered him.

"She said to take these as soon as I got home." Gaara said as he popped two into his mouth. "He washed them down with the rest of the tea and stretched back out on the couch, with his head in Lee's lap this time. He stared up at the ceiling as it began to spin. One Lee, Two Lees, Three Lees, wooooo. A sea of green bowl cuts. Lee grinned as a smile formed on Gaara's lips. It seemed so alien, but it was also a privilege to see.

"Lee there are four of you, maybe one is your sensei though." Gaara said as he pointed up at the leaf. You look alike. Ugh, the ceiling is sinking." Gaara tried to sit up, but Lee softly nudged him back down. He began to run his fingers through the red locks and Gaara's eyes began to close. "All of the Lees are gone. Are you still here?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Yes Gaara, I'm still here." Lee whispered as he continued caressing his hair. "Rest, your youthful body needs it to rejuvenate." Lee said softly. And before he knew it, Gaara was breathing deeply in his lap, lost in a world of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Gaara awoke to find Lee snoring loudly, sprawled across the arm of the couch. He hadn't moved since Gaara was asleep. He had slept in his lap for hours. A knock on the door alerted Gaara for a moment before a familiar chakra entered.

"Gaara! I'm back in Suna!" Temari said as she peaked over the couch. Her jaw dropped as she noticed the position on her brother's head on the snoozing Lee's lap.

"I've had a bit of a rough day Temari. " Gaara stated as he reach for her hand. She lifted him into a sitting position and scowled at the bushy browed leaf.

"He's still here? Gaara, he should have gone to the jounin barracks by now!"

"I enjoy his company." Gaara said with a shrug. Temari raised an eyebrow and observed the prescription on the table.

"What happened anyway? You look like you got the crap beat out of you." She said as she stared at the bruise on his jaw.

"We decided to have a sparring match. Lee obviously won." Gaara said with a cough. Lee shot awake at the sound of his cough and jumped into his fighting stance, until he realized it was Temari.

"Temari! Welcome Back!" Lee said with an enthusiastic hug. Temari awkwardly patted his back and sat in the chair across from the two.

"So when do you go back on active duty Lee?" Temari said as she toyed with her fan.

"A week from tomorrow!" Lee said with a grin. "And I have been training hard, so I will be an asset to your village!" She rolled her eyes, and stood.

"Well, by the looks of it, I guess I'll be needed in the Kazekage's office. "I'll forward anything important to your home office Gaara." Gaara nodded and thanked Temari.

"And Gaara- You're the Kazekage now. You are a kid anymore, so don't play around like you are one. You have to always be in the best of health to protect our village." Temari said before shutting the door behind her. Gaara sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Gaara, I-"

"Lee. Stop. Apologizing." Gaara threatened as he shot a deadly look at the leaf.

"Sor-Ugh I mean. Yes." Lee nervously played with his bandages and loose grains of sand fell to the floor. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Lee, I must've hit you out there. Did you take care of your injuries?" Gaara demanded as he examined the bloody bandages.

"I am fine Gaara, really!" Lee said nervously. Gaara frowned and got to his feet.

'He does heal fast.' Lee followed him upstairs, a place he rarely traveled in the Kazekage's mansion. They walked into his bathroom, probably the only bathroom in Suna with an actual bath tub.

"Off." Gaara stated as he pointed to Lee's shirt.

"N-No, really! I am fine! Just a scratch or two-GAARA!" A quick slice of a kunai and a shirtless Lee later, they were both setting on the edge of the tub.

"You have to attend to these Lee. Sand isn't anything you want to mess around with. You wouldn't believe the ninja that have succumbed to sand rot just because of a 'scratch'. If we spar again, we must wash any cuts out immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama." Lee said as he watched him scrub at the small cuts. "But you are hurt yourself Gaara, I can take care of these. " Lee said with a frown.

"No." Gaara continued to wash the leaf's skin. "You have taken care of me all day. It's my turn." Gaara said without making eye contact. Touching Lee was becoming second nature for him now, but he was still careful with his first aid. "Why, Lee?"

"Why?"

"Why were you so worried about me? And don't say it's because I am the Kazekage, because I know that's not true. You could care less about diplomats."

"Well, I care about you Gaara. Our friendship is truly a deep and youthful one!" Lee said with a thumbs up. Gaara wrestled his hand back down and continued to wipe at the scratches. Gaara's face remained blank. He just nodded and finished up wiping the cuts and scratches, drawing out the remaining particles with his jutsu. Lee sighed contently at the feeling, like finally getting and eyelash out of your eye.

"What about the rest? Do you want me to draw it out from your lower half as well?" Lee's face turned the color of Gaara's coat and he almost fell into the tub.

"Ugh. Yes…p-please Gaara-sama. " Gaara stood and faced the doorway as Lee removed the rest of his demolished jumpsuit, leaving his boxers on. Gaara remained facing forward, fearing Lee would pass out from embarrassment and hit his head. Who knows how much he would train if that happened. Lee watched Gaara's fingers move, and the sand from the cuts on his legs collected on the floor.

"Shower or bath, whichever you prefer. Just don't use too much water and make sure you scrub those. " Gaara said as he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

'A bath does sound nice for my aching muscles! Maybe I did over do it a bit with the gates earlier.' Lee started the water in the huge tub and walked around Gaara's bathroom, noting how organized it was. Lee sighed as he smelled the small green bottle that was on the counter.

'I think I'm in over my head.' he thought as he replaced the bottle. 'But Gaara can never know. If anything bad happened between us, he would be set against friendships forever. It will be easier for him this way.' Lee concluded as he slid into the hot tub.

'I care for him more that I care for myself. I think he is my most special person! But if I cannot tell him, then what is the point.' Lee grunted as he tightened the fingers in his hair. 'Guy sensei would know what to do! I will write to him!' Lee thought with a splendid smile. He relaxed for a moment and finished his bath, being sure to scrub the wounds like Gaara had told him. Afterwards he wrapped in a towel and ran downstairs to his bedroom, catching a whiff of something amazing on the way.

'Gaara must be cooking!' Lee slipped into another of his jumpsuits and followed the smell into the kitchen.

"I am refreshed and revived Gaara-kun!" Lee said with a bright smile. Gaara turned curiously and stared at the enthusiastic shinobi in front of him. "Is something wrong?" Lee asked carefully.

"You've never called me that before." A blush spread across Lee's face, realizing what he had just said.

"I-I'm sorry! The bath must've relaxed my brain to mush! I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama! I Promise it will never happen again! I will do eight hundred and fifty-"

"Lee, it's fine. I don't mind. Things like that make me feel…human." Gaara said as he returned his attention to the pot in front of him. "And besides, I prefer that friendly title." Gaara said as the corned of his mouth turned up. Lee just nodded and leaned against the counter. Curiously peering into the boiling pot on the stove. His mouth dropped.

"Is that-curry?" Lee exclaimed happily, jumping up and down at the sight, knocking over a pepper shaker in the process, which in turn made the jumping leaf start sneezing. They barely noticed the turn of a door knob, because an unfamiliar sound filled the room. Lee's heart was torn, longing to hear more of the beautiful sound. Gaara shoulders shook as he laughed at Lee, something Lee never would have expected in his lifetime. He got Gaara of the dessert to laugh!

"Well, well." Kankuro said as he sat down at the table. "Dinner and a show?" he said with a smile. "Maybe you're not as weird as you seem Lee. I can't remember the last time I heard that laugh. " Kankuro said with a satisfied grin. Gaara's smile gradually faded into his usual blank expression and he finished the curry, filling up three bowls to the brim.

"I hope you like your curry hot Lee." Gaara said as he sat the bowl down in front of him.

"It's my favorite!" Lee yelled. In a matter of minutes, Lee had destroyed the hot and spicy meal, leaving the bowl empty. He stood to put his bowl in the sink and spotted the pot on the stove. He scraped it until the pot too was clean. "You need to cook more often Gaara!" Lee said with a thumbs up! "I will do the dishes!"

"Hmm. I wonder how fast he can get the dishes done if I challenge him." Kankuro whispered to Gaara. Gaara snorted and turned to his friend.

"Lee!" Kankuro said loudly. "I bet you can't get those dishes done in less than a minute!" Lee's fist shot into the air, and with a flash of a green blur, the dishes were washed, dried, and put away.

"43 seconds!" Lee yelled with delight as he jumped up and down again. "Anything is possible if you believe!"

"On that note, I'm out. I'll see you later little bro. Thanks for dinner. " Kankuro said as he patted Gaara on the shoulder.

"What would you like to do now Gaara?" Lee said with a smile. Gaara breathed deeply and looked at the clock.

"Actually it's time for my medicine again." Gaara said with a frown. "Would you like to come upstairs with me?"

"Sure! I will also give the youthful Kazekage a piggy back ride!" Lee yelled with glee. Gaara's eyes widened before he was quickly, and carefully lifted onto Lee's back, he dashed up the stairs in no time and they were at his bedroom door. "I've never been in your room before." Lee said nervously. Gaara turned the knob and invited the black headed shinobi into his sleeping quarters.

The whole room was lavish, filled with the most expensive fabrics and linen.

"They insist that I use the high end fabrics, but I could really care less." Gaara said with a blank expression. "I guess they want to impress any diplomatic guest I may invite over." Lee face turned red at the thought.

"Diplomatic g-guests?" 'Could this be a code word?' "Gaara, how many diplomatic guests have you had in your bedroom?" Lee asked oddly.

"You are the first. I don't trust anyone else. Besides Kankuro and Temari of course." He said as he stretched out on the gigantic bed. He popped two of the pills into his mouth and stared at Lee. Lee stood in front of the open window for a moment, enjoying the warm breeze.

"Lee, will you do what you did before?" Gaara asked quietly. Lee nodded and sat beside his friend on the bed. Gaara took it upon himself to snuggle closer to the leaf as his mind started to spin. Lee began running his fingers through Gaara's hair, causing Gaara to crack an eye open. One, Two, Three Lees. Three smiles. He closed the eye and let his mind and body doze off into relaxation. After an hour or so, Lee became restless. He gently moved the dozing Kazekage aside, and brought a notebook and pen up to the oversized bed. He moved Gaara back, so he was close to his special friend, and he began to write.

Dear Guy Sensei,

Sorry I am late with my letter this week. I have had a few things come up, and I need your very youthful advice. I am not one to have complicated feelings. I usually follow my heart and know right away what I feel, but at the moment, that is not the case. I am very confused. As you know, I am staying in the Kazekage's mansion. Gaara and I have seemed to developed a very close friendship. He even sparred with me, but that did not turn out very well. We will definitely need to work on our youthful matches! To get to the point, I feel very deeply for Gaara. I am not sure when I realized that I was attracted to men, maybe it had something to do with Sakura rejecting me all those times, or maybe it's just something about Gaara that intrigues me. Even after everything he put me through during the chunin exams, I cannot blame him. We both know I cannot hold a grudge, and he has changed in a spectacular way! He loves his siblings and his village, I believe that he just cannot admit it to himself. He has saved my life twice now, and I cannot imagine why the Kazekage of Suna would do such a thing for a simple shinobi like myself. Sensei, Gaara does not handle certain topics or emotions well, particularly anything to do with love, but it hurts my heart to not be able to tell him that he is my most special person, and that I would be willing to die for him! I do not even know if he is interested in a relationship with anyone, male or female. Gaara has made me a stronger person, and he is trying so hard to be a true friend. He is an excellent companion, very caring and thoughtful. I heard him laugh today sensei. A true heartfelt laugh. Oh sensei, please give me some guidance! I wish I could just take him into my arms and call him mine!

On another note, what type of training would you suggest to a certain Kazekage that has fallen a bit behind? He is an excellent shinobi! He just wishes to better himself!

Thanks again my youthful sensei!

Lee

Lee contently sighed, and sealed the letter up. 'I'll get around to mailing it later.' he concluded, before turning to look at the young Kazekage.

'Gaara…if only I knew how to tell you.' He drew them both closer, playing with the bright red locks and tracing the mark lightly on his forehead. 'I just want to love you Gaara.' Lee admired the full moon outside of the open window. Suna had extremely clear skies, clouds were very rare. Lee allowed his eyes to close and his breathing to steady. He slowly drifted off into an uneasy rest, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Warm pictures began to fade in and out, desires overwhelming him.

"Lee-san, I can show you a different way to train." Gaara whispered hotly against his neck. "And it's a lot more fun than running laps." he breathed as he kissed down Lee's neck.

"Gaara-kun, are you sure? It seems so sudden." Gaara ran his fingers over Lee's chest, making Lee hot with excitement.

"I know you want it Lee…" Gaara whispered into his ear.

"Gaara!" Lee yelled as he shot awake. The sand collided with the bedroom door as the redhead shot up.

"What happened? What is it?" Gaara said sleepily. Lee breathed heavily and rubbed his face roughly.

"Sorry Gaara-sama. It was a dream." Lee said as he hide his blushing face in his hands.

"Don't let your nightmares get to you Lee. You need your rest. " Gaara said with a yawn as he called off the sand and settled back under the covers.

Lee's fingers were trembling. 'Oh my. My brain just cannot control itself! I will do one thousand kicks because of that dream tomorrow!' Lee said as he slid back under the expensive blankets, eyes shutting instantly.

Lee stretched as he woke up, the bright morning sun filling the room. Gaara was still snoring softly beside him, so he quietly slid out of bed, grabbed guy sensei's letter, and pattered down the stairs. 'What a brilliant morning to train!' Lee said as he quickly got dressed and dashed to the training grounds.

"One, two three, four-" Lee shouted as he kicked the dummy. 'I will train those dreams away!'

The sun moved as Lee trained beneath it for hours, strengthening his body.

"Three thousand and seventy-five!" Out of nowhere an ANBU shot out in front of Lee.

"Rock Lee, the Kazekage needs to see you immediately. He is in his office."

"I will be there right away!" Lee said as he shot after the ANBU in the direction of the office.

Lee knocked on the door of his office, finding the three sand siblings on the other side. Gaara's expression was deadly serious.

"Gaara-sama, you requested me?"

"Lee, there is an issue I need you to take care of. I know you still haven't been cleared for active duty yet, but we need your assistance. It's an S-rank mission. Are you willing to accept?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama!" Lee said with a gripped fist. Gaara sighed and handed Lee the scroll.

"Tsunade sent word that a ninja from the hidden leaf village has went rouge and is heading this way. He has escaped with certain intel that cannot be disclosed under any circumstances. It can be assumed he is under a jutsu, but do not let that interfere. He must be eliminated. A team was sent out from the leaf in hopes to obtain this shinobi, but most of the team has been injured and has fallen back. A few of the remaining members will meet you on the border of the Wind country. I am sending Temari with you. Any questions?"

"What about my medical clearance? Won't Tsunade-"

"She requested you personally for this mission. She know that you heal quickly. Any other questions?"

"No. I will not let you down!" Gaara tensed and looked at his siblings.

"Temari, Kankuro, I need a word with Lee alone please." They left quietly, shutting the heavy door behind them.

"Lee, please…don't be reckless. I'm not asking this as the Kazekage. I'm asking as your…friend. "Gaara asked as he rested his head on shaking hands. Lee walked over to his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. The Kazekage's robes of office felt odd under his fingers.

"I will try not to be reckless, Gaara-kun." Lee whispered.

"Promise me Lee! Promise you won't come back to Suna in pieces!" Gaara yelled as he rose to his feet, his fingers twisted in Lee's shirt and he pulled him close by his shirt. It was unusual for Gaara to ever yell, something seemed broken inside of him. He looked hurt, like the world had gone cold around him. Lee wrapped strong arms around the broken Kazekage, lips almost caressing his ear.

"Gaara, I will return to you alive and well, if at all possible. I promise you that. I will not make pointless risks. " He heard Gaara's voice catch in his throat and they pulled apart.

"You better get going. This mission is important." Gaara said seriously.

'It must be hard for him to draw the line between Kazekage and friend.' Lee thought as he walked towards the door.

"Good-bye Gaara! I will see you soon!" Lee said with a nice guy pose. He handed his letter to the secretary for mailing before he dashed to the mansion. He quickly packed up his necessities and extra weapons, before racing to meet Temari.

"Temari-san! Do you know who we will be meeting?" Lee asked as they raced across sand and rock.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and TenTen. They are the only ones that have managed to keep up with him safely. Others will be called for if we need backup." Temari said as she leapt into the air.

"Any word on his jutsu?"

"He specializes in weapons and explosive tags, but he's so quick he's nearly impossible to stop. That's why Tsunade wanted you Lee. Your speed is nearly unmatchable. "

"I'm glad that you think so highly of me Temari-san." Temari smiled and they picked up the pace.

They arrived at the meeting place 38 hours later. A smile spread across Lee's face as his friends appeared and a little of his homesickness disappeared.

"Shikamaru, what is the plan?" Lee asked intently.

"Well the plan is we wait until broad daylight to attack. You, Temari, and TenTen will attack and distract the target, while Kiba makes sure his is marked. Just in case he happens to avoid capture again. Then, after you weaken him enough I can restrain him with my shadow possession. That the plan anyway. Lee, we are depending on you. Guy sensei wasn't even able to match his speed, but we all know you have surpassed him in speed. Everyone, just keep in mind, this is an elimination mission."

"Yosh! I will not let you down!" Lee said enthusiastically.

At daybreak, they began pursuing their target, and they caught up quickly. Lee shot in front of him, instantly cutting him off.

"I will not let you pass!" Lee yelled as he stood in his battle stance. They all attacked at once, but Temari and TenTen suddenly blasted back and knocked unconscious. Lee managed to jump over the blast.

"How dare you mistreat my friends!" Lee screamed as his leg weights were ripped off and thrown at his opponent with considerable force. He shot through the air and his opponent never saw the kick that collided with his head. The man quickly recovered and let loose another explosion that rocked the terrain for miles, trapping the hidden Shikamaru and Kiba under fallen rocks.

"It is up to me!" Lee yelled as he flew towards his opponent again. "Leaf hurricane!" The kick did little damage, and Lee was forced to jump backwards to avoid a deadly blast. 'I promise I will not over do myself Gaara, but I have to complete this mission!' Lee ripped open his first two gates and he pulled out his nun chucks. The target was knocked back onto the ground by barely visible, yet devastating attacks. Lee had the man on the ground, begging for his life. Every ounce of energy was draining away from the target.

"Lee, eliminate him!" Shikamaru yelled from across the field.

"I am sorry. Forgive Me!" Lee yelled as he jumped into the air and ended it all with one last punch. With a sickening crunch, the battle was over. ANBU were quickly on the scene to dispose of the body, and Lee focused on freeing his friends and making sure they were alright.

The fire crackled warmly at their campsite that night, but it was not calming to Lee. The blood on his hands had dried, but the thoughts would not leave him. He had just taken a human life, that wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Lee, you need to eat." Temari said as she offered him a plate. Lee simply remained silent, staring at his shaking hands. "Or at least drink some water. Please." She begged. Lee's eyes turned to the container in her hand. With a stiff nod, he took the water bottle from her hand and brought it to his lips. Water spilled as he tried to consume the fluid with shaking hands. "Lee, lean back. I'll do it." He swallowed hard and allowed Temari to tip the bottle against his lips. He simply nodded after he had his fill. He didn't say thank you, he didn't mutter a word. Everyone was worried about their favorite taijutsu specialist.

Temari lightened the mood by saying Gaara's silence was rubbing off on the ninja, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Lee hadn't smiled or spoken. He hadn't moved since they set up camp.

"It's like he's traumatized." she whispered to TenTen. "Does this always happen when he takes out a target?"

TenTen stared over at her green clad team mate. "This was his first. He has never taken a life before. We never knew how he would react." TenTen said with a frown. Temari sighed as she stared into the fire. It was going to be a long trip back.


	12. Chapter 12

Incessant ticking of the clock was driving Gaara mad as he awaited their return. He nervously tapped his pen against his lips.

'Why am I feeling like this? I just can't concentrate.' he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Tick, tick, tick. With a swipe of his hand the clock was shattered against the far wall. This was no good. He couldn't think clearly. He rubbed his face, trying to think of a solution. 'I'm going insane. Why would I even think about trying this?' Gaara thought as he stood and walked over to the small closet in his office. He slipped off his Kazekage robes and changed into a t-shirt.

"I'm taking a late lunch, I'll be back in an hour or so." Gaara mumbled to his secretary as he walked down the stairs. He silently walked to the training grounds, receiving the usual stares and bows from people on the way. He stared at the wooden dummy in front of him, littered with pieces of tiny orange fabric only he would notice. Gaara took a deep breath and struck the dummy with a forceful kick. The dummy shook, and he let loose another powerful kick. Again and again, he shook the dummy.

'Surely I can do two hundred. Lee does thousands of these in a day.' Gaara thought as he continued to assault the dummy. His leg became sore quickly, but he continued his assault. 'One hundred and eighteen and I'm already starting to tire. Maybe he is a lot stronger than I thought. He takes his training very seriously.'

Gaara collapsed to the ground after he completed his two hundredth kick. 'This does take my mind off of things a little.' Gaara thought as he rubbed his foot. He heard sand crunch behind him and turned to see Kankuro.

"Have you lost your mind Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he squatted next to the red head. "Rumors are being spread that you are possessed." Kankuro said with a grin. Gaara remained silent as he examined Kankuro's painted features. "Since when do you do taijutsu anyways?"

"I'm starting now. That sparring match with Lee brought a few things to my attention. I'm not as quick as I would like to be, nor do I have any form of backup if my chakra begins to run out. Can you believe he does thousands of kicks in a day? I did two hundred and my foot feels like its been scraped against a cactus."

"The kid has guts, that's for sure. He's truly a taijutsu master. I doubt there is anyone better to train you anywhere. " Kankuro said as he stared at the dummy. "You might want to brush up on your medical ninjustu as well, if you are looking for things to work on." Kankuro said carefully. "It'd be easier than hauling bushy brows off to the hospital everyday."

"I really should…maybe Temari will teach me when she gets back. " Gaara muttered as he looked up into the cloudless sky. He remained silent for a long while, hoping for that lone bird to soar towards his office.

"I haven't heard from them yet."

"I figured that's why you were out here. You always try to find a distraction when you worry. Have hope, kid. Everything will work out. You'll have your big sis and your bushy browed freak back in a few days." Kankuro said as he ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Kankuro…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stop by the office later and let them know I'm taking the rest of the day off? I need time to think. Just have them forward anything to the office in the mansion…please." Kankuro patted Gaara on the back.

"Sure thing!" Kankuro said as he began to walk in the direction of the office. "Just don't over do it out here! You don't want your people thinking their Kazekage has a heat stroke!" Kankuro said with a chuckle.

Gaara sighed deeply and got to his feet. 'What else does he do? Well, I worked my lower body, I guess I'll do a few pull-ups.' Gaara walked over to the bar, and after failing to do a single one, decided on doing push-ups instead. He practically collapsed after one hundred. 'I guess that's a sign I need to call it a day.' Gaara quickly completed his boundary checkpoints before walking back to the house. After a quick shower he swooped up the letter on his desk and walked into his empty bedroom. Not one message from them. He scowled and turned his attention to the rest of the documents. His eyes narrowed as he held a vanilla envelope in his hand. It had a note attached to it from the secretary.

Kazekage-sama, I tried to mail Rock Lee's letter for him, but the aviary sent it back. They said a superior needed to skim it for intel. Apparently he used you name a few times, that's what the aviary suggested. They just skimmed it of course. I figured you would want to check this letter for him, considering the circumstances.

Gaara's fingers trembled. 'Lee wrote about me to his sensei? Why?' Gaara questioned as he broke open the seal. His eyes hung on every word. He felt his stomach sink as he read further in. 'I'm his most special person? Relationship? He wants to call me his?' Gaara sighed and neatly folded the letter back up and attached the seal. He signed the letter, noting that he had approved it. Now where had Kankuro run off to.

Gaara found his brother at the southern most checkpoint, he was working border patrol for the next few hours. They walked out of ear shot, leaning under a rock for shade.

"Kankuro, what is a special person?" Kankuro raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Well, I would consider bushy brows to be one, but I think his IQ is a little too high for that." Kankuro said with a grin. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, I had to read a letter from Lee to Maito Guy, because the aviary flagged it. He used my name in it too many times, but he called me his most special person" Kankuro's face went red and he clapped a hand over Gaara's mouth.

"Don't say that so loudly." Kankuro whispered with a twitch.

"But he also said that he wasn't sure that I wanted a relationship with him, which we clearly have already. Our friendship is a considerable relationship. Maybe the letter is an old one that he forgot to update, because I am clearly his already. His friend right?" Gaara asked innocently.

Kankuro's eyes widened as he listened to what his brother was saying. "S-Sure Gaara. Ugh you are his most special person because, he obviously has never met a special genius like you before. And the whole thing about friendship and missing letters must be right!" Kankuro said uncomfortably. "If you have any other questions about the letter, just ask Temari, because I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to the written word." Kankuro quickly made up. Gaara nodded and content with the answers he received, walked back to the mansion. He checked his den once more, and was surprised to see a scroll waiting for him. He quickly unrolled it. Temari's handwriting scrolled across the paper.

Gaara,

The mission was a success, we didn't have that many injuries, however Lee isn't in the best state of mind. The plan went awry and Lee had to complete the mission on his own. TenTen informed me that this was his first assassination mission. He won't speak to anyone, and he refuses to eat. You know the heart he has Gaara. We all know he is just overcome with guilt, but like any shinobi he will learn to deal with it and move on. We should be back by tomorrow night if we can keep to our schedule. I will report to you then.

Temari

Gaara let out a sigh of relief, knowing they were both safe. But now he had to worry about Lee's psyche. Hopefully he would return back to his normal self soon. Gaara scribbled a note to Kankuro added it to the pile of out-mail. He focused on the rest of the paper work, and he finished up just as nightfall set. At least he wouldn't be spending tonight on the roof alone, waiting for a message. He could sleep soundly knowing his sister and friend were safe. Gaara opened up his nightstand drawer and pulled out his black box. It was full of treasures and memories of good and bad. All sorts of things from a scrap of his first baby blanket, to a familiar red belt. Gaara held Lee's belt in his hands, feeling the fabric under his fingers. He thought back to that night, and couldn't imagine losing Lee's friendship. His heart sank at the thought of Lee not being around and stared at the symbol on the belt.

"You are really a contradiction." he said coldly to the belt. "You make me glad that I did not lose him that night, yet you shine that symbol back at me, constantly reminding me that it's just a matter of time before I do lose him." Gaara scowled at the worn red fabric, before he laid it aside on his bed. He pulled out the next item, a small bottle filled with bloody sand from a certain shinobi. Gaara smiled at the small trinket, noting that it was slightly creepy that he had it. It was a part of Lee that he could always keep. The part of Lee that sacrificed his own health to care for Gaara. The part of Lee that trusted Gaara enough in the first place to spar with him.

'I still can't figure out this feeling.' Gaara thought as he placed a hand over his sinking stomach. 'I'm not hungry, and I don't need water, but I feel like I need something.' Gaara frowned and replaced his little box, minus the headband. He placed the headband on the pillow next to his, imagining it as his friend. He hated being alone, but Lee had seemed to make his loneliness disappear. So he could put up with it for a few days. His fingers toyed with a loose thread on the end of the headband until Gaara's jade eyes shut, and he drifted into a deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

A knock on the door and awoke Gaara. He rushed downstairs to find Temari and Lee standing in the foyer. Lee looked distraught, like something heavy was weighing on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you two made it back safely." Gaara said as he leaned against the banister. Lee gave him a small smile, becoming interested with the unraveling end of his bandages. Temari grabbed Gaara and took him aside into the living room.

"Gaara, he's a bit…fragile right now. Just watch what you say. I'm heading back to the leaf village with the others, do you approve?" Gaara nodded and shyly hugged his sister.

"Keep me updated. Temari…I…" Gaara suddenly became interested in the floorboards. "I-love you. Please be careful." Gaara whispered. A big smile lit up his sister's face.

"I love you too, Gaara. I will be careful. Besides, I have Shikamaru Nara to look out for me." She said with a wink. And with that she was gone, leaving the struggling Lee alone with the Kazekage.

"Lee, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yes Kazekage-sama." Lee said as he looked away. Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he took Lee by the wrist, leading him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Lee, talk to me. You don't seem like yourself."

"I am sorry, Kazekage-sama." Lee said as he continued to play with his bandage.

"Lee, please." Gaara said as he grabbed his hand away from the bandage. "If you care so deeply for me, then tell me what's going on in your head." Gaara said sternly. Lee's eyes shot up to meet jade.

"How did you-"

"That doesn't matter right now, just open up Lee. You are safe here, nothing will leave this room." Lee sighed with a shakiness that rattled his breath.

"I feel guilty Gaara-sama. I feel like I was making a decision that I had no right to make. My head tells me that its fine, that's what I'm trained to do, but my heart still feels the guilt. " Lee let his face fall into his hands.

"Lee, you are the strongest person I know. You'll get through this, believe me. And you will go on other missions like this, because it is your ninja way. At least it was a ordered assassination. " Gaara said grimly.

"Gaara, I am sorry, I did not mean to make you-"

"No, I'm fine. That's just part of my past that I have to deal with. Just remember that it was ordered Lee, and that the safety of your village was in jeopardy. " Lee's fist clenched and he nodded.

"You are right. I should not let it bother me so much. Thank you, Gaara." Lee whispered as he pulled the red head into a hug.

"Would you like to help me train today, Lee? I didn't do so well on my own yesterday." Gaara said as he stood up and stretched.

"I would be delighted to help you train!" Lee said with a bright smile.

'Now that's the Lee I know. ' Gaara started out of the room with Lee following after him.

"And make sure that you distribute your weight evenly as the kick releases." Lee said, Gaara attempted a few kicks before stopping to rub his ankle. Lee took a closer look. "Gaara-sama, you are bruised all over! If you are going to kick today, at least let me wrap your feet. " Lee said as he frowned at the bruises. Gaara sighed and looked at the taijutsu master.

"Can we do something else today instead?" Gaara asked as he looked around the training grounds.

"Sure! How about we both do one thousand jump-ropes!" Lee said enthusiastically. Gaara took the rope from his hand and stepped over the rope once. "Gaara, like this!" Lee said with a youthful hop. "And then you increase your speed!" Lee's humble hop cascaded into a whirl of jumps, faster than Gaara had ever seen anyone jump rope. Gaara attempted again, hopping as he heard the rope hit the ground. "That's it Gaara! Now try to pick up your speed a little at a time." Gaara slowly began picking up the pace. He felt his muscles begin to flex as he jumped faster and faster.

"Lee. I'm. Not. Sure. I. Can. Do. A thousand. Of. These." Gaara said with each jump.

"You can do it Gaara, I believe in you! Compel yourself with the power of youth!" Lee said happily as he continued his jumping. "If you can't do it, just challenge yourself to another task, that way you only prosper from your mistakes!" Lee huffed with a smile. Gaara passed the five hundred mark in his mind with his muscles already tiring.

"Come on Gaara! Pick up the pace! You have so much chakra! Don't let it go to waste!" Lee yelled. "Breathe! Fill the chakra fill your muscles! I won't stop jumping until you reach One thousand! If you cannot reach your goal, we will both partake another exercise!" Lee said with a smile. Gaara closed his eyes and did as Lee had told him. He felt power bubble within his muscles and a cool refreshing feeling swept over him. He picked the pace back up.

"That's it Gaara-sama!" Lee said brilliantly.

'If Lee can do that, he must have massive amounts of chakra. I bet he just can't manipulate it.' Gaara thought as he reached the seven hundred mark.

'Is that why everyone called him a failure? Well, never mind that. He had surpassed most of those nuisances.' Gaara thought as he did the breathing exercise again. This time a warm feeling rushed over him.

"Keep in mind it comes at a cost, Gaara. Refreshing your muscles with chakra will make you sore the next day!" Lee yelled as he continued his rapid jumping. "That is why I just push my body's limit. I try to refresh my muscles only once per day!"

'He must be a freak of nature.' Gaara thought to himself. 'Or a genius. '

"Only one hundred left to go!" Lee shouted as he began to push his own body. Gaara sped up his pace again, quickly knocking out the last hundred and collapsing onto the ground.

"No, Gaara-sama. You must stand. Let's go for a run!"

"Lee, I'm exhausted. Just let me rest for a minute."

"But you must cool down, Kazekage-sama! You do not want to feel like your body parts are falling off tomorrow!" Lee said as he pulled Gaara to his feet. "All we have to run is half a mile. That is roughly the distance from here to the mansion!" Lee said as he leapt onto the rooftops, Gaara following less enthusiastically behind.

They arrived home and headed to their separate bathrooms to wash away the training session. Lee looked in the mirror at himself.

'What did Gaara mean earlier? At least he brought me to my senses.' Lee thought as he stepped into the hot shower. The hot water rushed over his muscles, making his sigh contently.

Gaara was relishing in the same feeling as he stepped into his own shower. Only his muscles were burning like the water.

'How does Lee do this every day? He's a masterpiece.' Gaara thought as he scrubbed his face. 'His body is an example of perfection, aside from the scars, but those just show how he can overcome anything. What is this?' Gaara thought as the sinking feeling filled his stomach again. He ran his fingers over his own flawless skin. 'I can never be perfect like he is. These muscles can't be sculpted into anything useful.' Gaara thought with a sigh. 'But if Lee thinks they can be, I will continue to train with him.'

Suna began to slowly cool, and the crowds began to pour out into the streets. Gaara and Lee found one of the few trees in Suna to sit under while the afternoon breeze blew the leaves. They were secluded from most, being lucky to find their own quiet shady spot outside of the center of village. Lee leaned against the tree, his head resting on his bandaged hands.

"Gaara…what did you mean earlier?" Lee asked as he gazed at the redhead. "About me feeling deeply for you."

"That is what you said in your letter right? About our friendship. And how you think I am a special genius. That's what Kankuro explained to me at least." Gaara said innocently.

'Is Gaara really that naïve? Well, it will help avoid hard feelings at least.'

"Why did you read my letter to guy sensei?" Lee asked as he found interest in a beetle crawling across the dirt.

"The aviary flagged it as a security risk. They just skim those things with a quick chakra scan, it's not very effective. Anyway, they sent it back to the office, and my secretary asked me to look at it and make sure it was ok to send off."

"A security threat! How could my letter be-"

"You used my name too many times, that's why it was flagged."

"Oh. I apologize Gaara-sama."

"It's not a problem. I was interested in what you thought about our friendship. Let me know what he says about the training by the way."

'The Kazekage misses important facts to be such a genius.' Lee thought with a smile. 'But that is alright. He will suffer less emotional pain that way.' Gaara moved closer to Lee, so they were touching shoulders.

"Lee, what is this thing I have been feeling lately? I have this sinking feeling in my stomach, and my chest feels strange. I recognized one emotion while you were gone, one that I prefer not to feel again, but I know it will return. I felt lonely while you were gone. I felt worry also." Gaara said with a blank face.

"I'm sorry I worried you Gaara." Lee said as he looked into the jade eyes. Gaara slowly blinked and looked Lee over.

"I don't understand. It's like my body is….missing something. It's like a craving I can't quite place. What could it be? It got worse while you were gone." Gaara said with a frown.

"I'm not sure, Gaara-sama. You'll have to figure that one out on your own. " Lee said as he looked up into the leaves. Gaara remained silent for a long while, picking at the stones on the ground. Lee felt awkward as Gaara stared wordlessly at him, taking in every detail of the shinobi in front of him.

"Lee…why did I miss you so bad? Is that normal?" Gaara said with a frustrated look on his face. "I know this feeling now…my heart was hurting. Like before…" Gaara trailed off. Lee caught bits of mumbled words. Something about Yashamaru and regrets.

"Gaara I-" Gaara stared at him, his eyes full of hurt and pain. Lee put a careful hand on Gaara's arm.

"Tell me what this is, Lee." Gaara whispered, looking at the leaf for answers.

"Gaara, you are my most special person. I do not want you to feel hurt. I hope you feel the same way that I do." Lee said as he looked away.

"Lee. Please, explain this to me!" Gaara said as he gripped the muscular arm.

"I care about you! More than anyone else, Gaara. More than I care about myself. I would die, so you could live. I want to be with you. Emotionally and Physically. I Want you to be mine." Lee said out of frustration. Gaara froze with his hand clenched on Lee's arm. His fingers began to tremble and his eyes widened. Gaara was speechless, he simply clenched his eyes shut and surrounded them both in sand, transporting them to the abandoned desert outside of Suna. They remained in the same position and Gaara's hand let go of Lee's arm. One hand traveled to tangle in his own red locks, while the other clenched at the fabric above his heart.

"How could you care about a monster like me? I could kill you right now if I wanted to! " Gaara mumbled, gaining that wicked look in his eyes.

"But you wont. I know you won't, Gaara. We need each other." Lee whispered to the crazed redhead. The sand began to swirl rapidly around them, bits of it sticking to Lee.

"You don't know what I can do! I only need myself!" Gaara yelled as the sand began building up around Lee.

"Gaara, you have to face your fears! If you are going to kill me, then do it, because I will not stand here and watch you run away from friendship and love!" The sand tighten around the brave leaf slightly with that last word.

"You'll betray me! Just like Yashamaru did! I've already let you in too close!"

"I do not want to see you run away from my love Gaara! You are my most special person! I would run from the hidden leaf village to Suna,if it meant you being happy. That's all I want. I want you to be happy! I want to see that smile of yours Gaara! I want to hear that angelic laugh. Just being around you makes me the happiest I have ever been. Gaara, you give my life purpose." Lee's hand broke through the crumbling sand and put his hand over Gaara's, just above his heart. The demented look in Gaara's eyes faded into ice. "Please, Gaara just open up to me. I promise I will not hurt you." The rest of the sand dropped off of Lee. Gaara's hurt eyes looked into Lee's.

"How can I be sure?" he breathed, fingers shaking underneath Lee's strong hand.

"You just have to trust me. Please Gaara-kun. Be with me." Lee said as he tilted his forehead against Gaara's.

"Alright, but you have to show me. I don't know how this all is supposed to work. Relationship are j-" Lee closed the space between them, bringing his lips to Gaara's softly. His stomach sank and Gaara tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. His heart was beating so fast, he thought his chest would explode. Chill bumps ran up his arms and his lips lingered on Gaara's for a moment before pulling away softly. He felt the sand below him pulse, before Gaara touched their lips together again.

"W-what was that feeling?" Gaara mumbled, as he clung to Lee. "W-when we touched our lips. "

"I hope you felt affection for me." Lee said as he looked away. "I am sorry if I have made you angry or confused or-" Lee was cut off by Gaara's lips on his again, they stumbled backwards and fell into the sand.

"I want more of this feeling" Gaara said as he brought their lips together harshly. "Why doesn't it feel the same?" Gaara panicked, thinking he wasn't doing it right.

"Softly Gaara-kun." Lee whispered with a smile as they once again brushed their lips together. Their lips moved slowly and softly, Lee's tongue licked at Gaara's lips and he parted his mouth in a gasp, allowing Lee inside. Gaara moaned as the kiss deepened. His hands were caught in Lee's shiny black hair, and they pulled apart only to breathe. They were both panting and Gaara rested his head on Lee's chest.

"What does this mean?" Gaara breathed, face turning up towards the sunset.

"Well, it means that I care a great deal about you Gaara. More than I care about anyone else. I only want to be with you."

"You are too social for that Lee." Obviously Gaara hadn't understood.

"Gaara…I meant I want to have a relationship with you." Lee said as his face began to turn red.

"I thought a relationship involved a male and a female. " Gaara asked curiously.

Lee sighed and rustled the red hair. "Love works in different ways Gaara." Gaara tensed at the word, but relaxed back into Lee's embrace. "Are you sure you want be with me Gaara? In a relationship?" Gaara looked deeply into his eyes, as if looking for something.

He whispered a breathy "yes." against Lee's lips and brought them together again.

He frowned after they pulled apart. "Only if you are willing to show me how." Gaara said seriously. Lee nodded and pulled them both to their feet.

"I will be happy to teach you Gaara-kun." Lee said as he wrapped his fingers around Gaara's. "Let's go home." he said with a smile.

They walked home that night, hand in hand under the outstanding Suna sunset.


	14. Chapter 14

Lee woke up at 6am to a snoozing Gaara at his side. He nudged the red head awake. "Hmph." Gaara grunted before turning away.

"Gaara-kun, we must get up and train before you leave for the office." He heard a heavy sigh, and Gaara turned back towards him.

"Fine, but you seriously need to realize I am not a morning person. I'm not as deadly as Temari though." Lee heard Gaara drop off the side of the bed and patter to the bathroom. They both changed into their training clothes and walked to the grounds. Gaara rubbed at his sleepy eyes, glaring at Lee for dragging him out of bed so early.

"You know, if it were anyone else that decided to drag me out of the bed, they would be buried in sand."

"Well thank you for not trapping me! Now lets start easy! Fifty pushups!" Gaara groaned and dropped to his hands. Gaara quickly finished his pushups and jumped to his feet.

'I'm sure you have done more than fifty." Lee hopped up with a thumbs up.

"Pull ups next!" Gaara looked at the bar, and followed the enthusiastic leaf over.

"Lee, I can't do these. My upper body strength isn't that developed yet. "

"You can do it Gaara-kun!" Lee said with a bright smile. Gaara grabbed onto the bar and tried to pull himself up, the top of his head touched the bar, but didn't make it past. His arms began to shake, but he kept pushing himself, making the bar rise to eye level.

"Lee, I c-can't" Gaara said as clung to the bar. Lee smiled at the redhead and grabbed his feet, pushing his chin up past the bar. Gaara grunted and dropped to the ground. "That didn't count." Gaara said sourly.

"Everyone needs help every once in a while. You'll be able to do it on your own soon enough!" Lee said with a thumbs up. "Fifty sit ups! And then we'll finish up with a quick two mile run!" Gaara's eyes narrowed as the laid back on the ground, easily completing fifty sit ups.

'Is it against the rules of a relationship to incapacitate the person you are with? Probably.' Gaara thought as he slowly got to his feet.

"You just need motivation!" Lee said as he leaned in to Gaara's ear. "If you can catch me, I'll let you kiss me." Lee said with a wink. He was off with a flash, Gaara following closely behind. His blood was rushing and he wanted his prize. Just before their two miles were done, he caught up to Lee, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back to a grinding halt.

"I win." Gaara said as he drug Lee into the house. He pushed their lips together, less awkwardly this time, reveling in his prize. Lee wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled him close. Gaara's eyes were filled with warmth as they pulled apart, that heavenly smile residing on his lips.

Lee kept his arms around his waist, trapping the Kazekage. Gaara's fingers were interested in tracing a particularly deep scar at the neckline of Lee's jumpsuit. Lee glanced at him, but turned his eyes away, distracting the curious fingers with his own.

"If this is your reward every day, will you wake up early with me and train?" Lee asked with a smile, rose creeping across his cheeks.

"I suppose. As long as I can have my coffee after. And no weekends. " Gaara said sternly.

"But Gaara! The weekends are when you can fit in the most train-Mhmmm." The red head grinned into the kiss.

'So this is how you shut him up. I need to remember that next time he is annoying me.' Lee's fingers caught in the bright red hair.

"Lee, what are we considered?" Gaara asked curiously, fingers returning to caress the deep mark at Lee's neck. He brushed the fingers away, distracting the Kazekage by running his fingers along his face. Gaara's eyes shut for a moment, then opened to hear the reply from Lee.

"We'll…we I don't know what word you would like to use. Partners?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at the words.

"We aren't conducting business."

"We'll, how about boyfriends then?" Lee said with a kiss to Gaara's cheek. Gaara thought about it for a moment, before agreeing with a nod. He glanced at the clock with a frown.

"I need to shower." Gaara said as he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth. "I have to go to work soon." Lee frowned, but let him go. He watched Gaara walk up the stairs and went to shower himself. They both sat in the kitchen for a few moments, before Gaara left for the office, leaving Lee to himself.

Lee stretched and looked out the window.

'Maybe I can get a couple of hours of training in before the hottest part of the day sets in!' Lee decided as he set off to the grounds again. Around noon, he took a break and headed to the Kazekage's office with lunch. Gaara was surprised to see him with lunch.

"Thank you, Lee." Gaara scooped noodles into his mouth and stared at the scroll sitting on his desk. "You have a mission, sent from Tsunade." Gaara said casually. "You need to escort a VIP from here to the hidden leaf for the chunin exams."

"Oh. " Lee said with a slight frown.

"What, are you not excited to visit your friends?" Gaara said as he picked at a noodle stuck to the bottom of his box.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not too fond of missing you." Lee said as he sat his box aside.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why would you miss me?" Lee's mouth dropped. ' 'How could he say that? I've told him he is my most special person!'

"Gaara, I miss you when I am gone, because I care about you." Lee said as he picked at his bandages. A grin turned up the side of Gaara's mouth.

"But how can you miss me, if we are going together?" Gaara asked as he tapped his chopstick against his desk.

"You are going?" Lee asked as he jumped up and hugged Gaara.

"I am the VIP, there wouldn't be a mission without me. " Gaara said as he captured Lee's lips in a quick kiss.

"Gaara-kun, we can't. Not here. Someone could come in at any moment. We probably need to keep our relationship on the down low for now. " Lee said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Why? " Gaara said as he crossed his arms.

"We'll it could cause some…security issues." Lee said nervously.

"That's true." Gaara sighed.

"So who else is going on the mission?"

"Tsunade is sending Temari and Shikamaru to meet us. They should be here in a couple of days. Kankuro was happy to hear that he didn't have to watch genin fight this year. Our genin will be traveling separately though. They insisted that I take a small group, so we don't draw too much attention. "

"A very smart idea! They are very protective of their Kazekage!"

"Especially since Orochimaru killed the last Kazekage before the chunin exams, my father." Gaara said with a scowl.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. " Lee said with a frown.

"Don't be. He was a heartless person. I blame him for all of the suffering I've had to endure. I wouldn't have been a jinchuriki, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have been hated by my entire village and forced into seclusion. I wouldn't have killed all those people." Gaara said as he stood to look at the scrolls hanging on the walls.

"Gaara…"

"He chose a powerful weapon over his own son." Gaara said with a scowl. "Anyways, we will be leaving after Temari and Shikamaru arrive. I'll let you know what route we are taking later on. " Gaara said as he silently sat at his desk. "Thanks again for lunch. I'll see you later. " Lee listened to the clock tick in his office.

'Have I upset him? He seems kind of cold now.'

"I will see you later, Gaara! Don't work too hard!" Lee said with a thumbs up. He asked the secretary if he could borrow a notebook and a pencil on the way out. He chose a spot to sit on a bench, across from the entrance to the office, and began to write.

Dear guy sensei,

I have to be careful what I write, because my last letter got flagged as a security threat. So I will be referring to red head I mentioned in the previous letter as raccoon. I decided to tell him how I felt, and he excepted my feelings. I am so happy Guy Sensei! I have some wonderful news also! I will be traveling to the chunin exams soon with the raccoon! I can not wait to see you! Also, the raccoon has been improving in his training! I am so proud of him! Just about everything is going well here, although I do miss my friends in Konoha. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind to be stationed here long term. I miss the hidden leaf village, but I feel like I have a purpose now. We leave in two days, so I will see you within the week hopefully!

Lee

Lee had let himself fall asleep on the bench after mailing his letter. Gaara noticed him as he walked out of the office on his way home.

"Lee, wake up. Your face is red." Gaara said with a smirk. "Have you been here all day?" Lee rubbed his face and instantly regretted it.

"Ouch! Gaara-sama, I have a sunburn!" Lee whined. Gaara tugged at his arm in the direction of the house.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gaara asked as he searched through his medicine cabinet. A few things popped into Lee's mind that made him blush, but luckily, his face was so red that Gaara wouldn't notice. Lee threw his shirt aside, so Gaara could easily treat his neck. He dabbed the aloe lotion on Lee's skin, and a cooling sensation spread across his face.

"Sorry I am so much trouble, Gaara-kun." Lee said as he watched Gaara replace the bottle.

"I don't mind. We need to start packing, just in case they arrive early." Gaara walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. "We'll be there for at least two weeks, then we'll return a month later for the final matches. So be sure you pack everything you need." Gaara said as he pulled out his pack, and began folding clothes carefully, before putting them inside.

"I will do that now!" Lee said with a flash. Gaara heard some loud noises and assumed that Lee's backpack had eaten him. "Gaara-sama! I'm finished!" Lee yelled from downstairs. Gaara finished packing the rest of his things, being sure to pack extra ninja tools, just in case. He frowned as he picked up his medical pouch. It was stained with blood, and most of the contents had been used. He tossed it in the trash and walked down the stairs to find lee modeling an identical jumpsuit to the one he was wearing in the mirror.

"Which one do you like better?" Lee asked with a smile. Gaara just rolled his eyes, and observed the very Christmas-like ninja.

"Your sunburn goes very well with that shade of green." Gaara said as he leaned against the wall. "Do you want to come to the market with me? "

"Absolutely! I need a new canteen!" Lee said as he leapt towards the door.

"What are you looking for, Gaara?" Lee asked as he looked at the colorful fruit stand.

"Can we have two of everything please? Except the furry one." Gaara said to the merchant. "Oh, I'm looking for a good medical kit. I realized how important it was." Gaara said as he paid the man and handed Lee a bag of fruit, taking the other in his own hand. "Thank you."

"We are always proud to serve you, Kazekage-sama." The man said with a bow. Lee made a point to laugh at the furry fruit Gaara refused to eat, before they continued to walk. Lee decided on a canteen and Gaara pushed him aside so he could pay for it.

"Gaara-sama! I can afford that on my own! You do not have to buy that for me." Gaara bowed to the merchant before handing Lee his new canteen and shoving the change in his pocket.

"I don't mind. I like to buy you things. That is what people do for their friends, correct? Like how you bought me lunch earlier today."

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank You." Lee said as he put it in the bag with the fruit. Gaara walked over to a medical stand with Lee beside of him.

"Which one should I get?"

"Well that one has a lot of things, but it is very heavy. Maybe a medium one? That way it wont be too heavy for you, but it should still have all the necessary items you need for first aid." Gaara cringed as he saw the needles and scalpels included in the kit.

"I would like that one please." Gaara pointed to the medium one they had decided on. "Can I have that in a black pouch please?" Gaara handed over the necessary amount, before thanking the seller and adding another bag to his hand. Lee's stomach rumbled as they passed the bakery.

"Are you hungry, Lee?" Gaara asked as he motioned towards the bakery.

"Well, yes, but that shop is full of things guy sensei says I shouldn't eat, or else I will become like Naruto." Gaara tugged Lee into the bakery, looking at the fresh bread and chocolates.

"See anything you like?" Lee pointed to a piece of chocolate cake. "You are drooling on the floor Lee." Gaara said as he stepped up to the counter.

"May I have a loaf of bread and that piece of cake please? And could you dip these for me?" Gaara reach in his bag and pulled out a box, then he handed it to the baker.

"Dark, white, semi-sweet, or milk?" Gaara thought for a moment before deciding on dark chocolate. He paid for the sweets and while they were waiting on his treats to set up, they munched on the fresh bread. After stashing the box back in his bag along with the cake, he took Lee to another shop. They both ordered a sandwich and had Lee's canteen filled. They found a table outside of the shop and sat down, enjoying their dinners together.

"This is nice, Gaara." Lee said as he bit into his sandwich. "Thanks for everything today!" He said happily.

"It has been a nice day." Gaara took a sip from Lee's canteen and screwed the lid on as he watched a little running. He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into the red head. Gaara observed the little kid who looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you really him? Are you Gaara of the desert?" The boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Yoshi!" The booys mother scolded as she caught up. "Kazekage-sama, I am truly sorry." she said with a bow. "Yoshi, apologize."

"B-but I don't want him to drink my blood!" The boy yelled as he burst into tears.

"Yoshi! I'm sorry Kazekage-sama."

"Don't worry about it. Kids will be kids." He watched the mother trying to soothe the boy as they walked off. Gaara sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

"That's how everyone thinks of me."

"Maybe it will just take a while for them to respect you as the Kazekage?"

"That's the thing. Everyone respects me, but they still fear me. They know I am powerful, and most people are scarred of that." They finished up their meals, and grabbed the bags, walking back to the mansion silently.

'The words that little boy said must've really upset him.' They took the bags into the kitchen and removed the canteen and medical kit. After packing up their new items, they sat down on Gaara's bed. Gaara remained silent as he ran his fingers over the mark on his forehead. His sad eyes traveled up to Lee's and stayed there, as if he were pleading for something. Lee gave a soft smile and kissed the hurt Kage on the forehead, right above the mark. Gaara gave a gentle sigh and pulled Lee up to stand beside of the bed.

"Do you trust me to take you to my favorite spot in the desert?" Gaara asked as the cork popped out of the gourd by the door. The sand drifted around them, in a slow circle.

"Sure. I'm always up for an adventure!" Lee said with a smile. Gaara grabbed his gourd from the door and slung it over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and pulled him close, sand engulfed both of them and whisked them away to Gaara's special spot.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gaara-kun where are we?" Lee asked as he looked around.

"They are natural hot springs, about a 40 minute run away from the village. Not many people like to adventure through the village to get to them, so they are always abandoned. Gaara said as he walked over to the steaming water. I usually come here when I'm stressed, the water relaxes me. Plus I don't have to deal with the water regulations set in Suna." Gaara said as he slipped off his vest and coat, and leaned his gourd against a near by rock. His shirt soon followed, and then his pants, leaving him in his boxers in front of the blushing jonin. He walked over to the sputtering leaf and tugged at his jumpsuit.

"Will you get in with me? Believe me, it's wonderful. " Lee nodded and pulled down the zipper on his jumpsuit, pausing from embarrassment. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned around, waiting for Lee to undress. Lee did so quickly, and jumped into the water before the Kazekage could look at him too closely.

Gaara slid into the hot water beside Lee, sighing with relief as his muscles relaxed.

"Gaara, what if someone comes? " Lee asked apprehensively.

"If they really want to run 40 minutes just to have a hot soak, then they can help themselves to any of the other springs." Gaara said as he moved closer to Lee, his fingers once again finding the scar that Lee hated so much. Gaara's eyes found Lee's and he lifted his fingers away. "You don't like me to touch you? Your chakra flared."

"No! That's not it Gaara, I love for you to touch me, it's just…my scars. " Lee said as he lifted his left arm out of the water, looking at the scars. Gaara ran his fingers over the uneven skin with a frown. "I just feel a little self-conscious around you. You have a perfect body, and mine just looks…terrible."

"I don't think so. I like your body." Gaara's fingers trailed over the scarred arm. "Your body shows strength and willpower. It's shows how you are willing to push yourself to the extremes and work hard to achieve your goals." His fingers dipped into a nasty scar and eased over rough skin. "A lot of these were caused by me." Gaara said as his fingers moved over the strong muscles and up to Lee's face.

"You have changed though, you were a different person back then." Gaara silently nodded and gently brought their lips together. Lee deepened the kiss and Gaara moved only to sit on his lap, facing the person that had confessed his love to him. They pulled apart panting and Gaara's fingers remained planted in Lee's hair.

"I'm sorry Lee. For everything I put you through. You didn't deserve to nearly have your dreams ripped away. I don't see how you can forgive me so easily." Gaara breathed into Lee's ear.

"It is part of my ninja way to always forgive, Gaara-kun, and besides, I am a stronger shinobi because of you." he said with a thumbs up. Gaara simply rested his head on Lee's shoulder and let his breath fall against his neck. Lee leaned his own head against the Kazekage's neck, placing a kiss on the flawless skin. He felt Gaara shiver, and watched as goose bumps formed all over his skin.

"Mhmm." Gaara groaned as his fingers twisted in black locks. Lee felt a familiar heat beginning to take over, and gently pushed Gaara off of his lap.

"How about a shoulder rub?" Lee asked as he leaned Gaara's back against his chest, taking the tense shoulders under his fingers. He began to rub, and through sheer willpower, got the arousal to subside.

"Lee, you could be a professional masseuse." Gaara said as he tilted his head all the way back, dipping his hair into the water and staring up at Lee with his jade eyes. Lee just smiled sweetly and continued the treatment on Gaara's shoulders. His own muscles began to relax and he slipped down further into the water. "Told you it was good, didn't I?" Gaara asked as he slipped away from Lee's hands on his shoulders. He took a similar position behind Lee, and began to work on his shoulders. As he began to rub the muscles, he was amazed to find how toned they were. Almost so tone, they didn't want to give in to the pressure of his massaging.

"Oh, Gaara-kun. That feels great." Lee allowed his mind to drift, thinking about things that he wouldn't normally. His mind flashed back to his friends in Konoha, to his precious sensei, and also to the faces of those that had called him a dropout, and a loser.

'I do have a purpose in this life. I am here to make Gaara happy, and to teach him how to love and trust. I am a splendid ninja! Guy sensei, I have proved all of those people wrong! I have made myself into a strong person, and an even stronger ninja!'

"Lee."

"Hmmm?" Lee opened his eyes to see Gaara lifting him closer.

"You dozed off." Gaara said as he looked up at the stars. "Do you want to head back to the house now? I have a lot of matters to take care of before we depart, and I'm sure you want to fit in some training before we leave. Will you take a rain check on my training for tomorrow?" Gaara asked as he timidly placed a kiss on Lee's shoulder. A shiver shook through his body, and he relaxed against the warm body behind him.

"Sure thing, Gaara-kun." Lee said as he reluctantly pulled away from the red head and lifted himself up onto the ledge. He helped Gaara out, and captured the soaking wet Kazekage in a kiss before throwing on his clothes. Gaara transported them back to the house where they both changed and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

Lee awoke at his usual time to get ready for training. He kissed Gaara on the cheek before crawling out of bed and throwing on his jumpsuit. He quickly made himself an omelet and made his way to the training grounds.

'I will have to fit in extra training today!' Lee took off his weights and placed them by the bench , so he could do some free kicks.

"If I can't do two thousand free kicks, I will run around Suna fifty times! One, Two, Three…"

Lee trained until noon, when he was interrupted suddenly, by what appeared to be an ANBU.

"Yes?" Lee asked as he stood at attention.

"Relax, it's me." Lee recognized the voice and he pulled off the mask to reveal bright red hair and a blank expression. "I had to escape for a while. I blew up at some diplomats and locked myself in the office. Kankuro is the only one who knows I left. Want to head back to the house and grab some lunch?"

"Sure Gaa-"

"Shhh…they'll hear." Gaara said as he replaced his mask. Lee put his legwarmers back on before following Gaara to the house. Lee grabbed an apple and sat at the table. He watched Gaara take his precious box out of the refrigerator and open it up. His mouth watered as he stared at the treats in front of him. He took a strawberry out of the box and bit in to it, the chocolate shell making a satisfying crunch.

"Do you want one?" Gaara asked as he reach Lee one of his precious strawberries.

"Sure!" Lee grabbed the treat and bit into the sweet berry. He licked his lips as pieces of the shell began to crumble. Before he knew it, Gaara's tongue was gliding over his lips, capturing the escaping pieces of chocolate.

"Your lips taste even better, I didn't know that was possible." Gaara mumbled as he licked his own lips.

"Lee, I've been reading about relationships lately, and I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

"What is a love bite? Isn't that contradictory? I thought you bit to hurt someone, not to show them that you care."

"Um, well, it is complicated. It can be painful, but there are other ways to leave 'love bites'" Lee put the last words in quotations.

"Do it then."

"On you!" Lee said as his eyes widened.

"Why not? It's a way of marking someone as your own, correct?" Gaara asked as he eyed Lee's neck.

"Gaara-kun, we are supposed to be discreet!" Lee gasped as Gaara kneeled beside him.

"So do it where it's not visible, I'm curious. Kankuro always walks around with them, I want to know what it's like." Gaara said as he stretched down his collar, reveling his flawless shoulder.

"But I would feel so guilty to leave a mark on you perfect skin!"

"Please Lee-kun. I want to be yours, I want to know what this feeling is." Lee sighed and pulled Gaara up by the hand.

"Fine, but lets get comfortable. " Lee said as he drug his red head into the living room, but not before he grabbed his precious box and placed it on the coffee table. They snuggled up on the couch, and Gaara pulled Lee on top of him, making his face a fierce red. Gaara pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the coffee table. Lee's stomach was sinking, why was he so nervous? He began by touching soft kisses to Gaara's chest and neck, followed by soft licks. Gaara's whimpers were nearly driving him crazy, who knew the quiet red head would be so vocal? A kiss here, a lick there. Lee pulled up and was surprised to see a quite relaxed Gaara looking at him with hazy eyes, and a light blush across his cheeks. His stomach sank again.

'Even a blush looks like it doesn't belong on his perfect skin.' Gaara tangled his fingers in the tousled hair, encouraging Lee to continue. Lee brought his lips to Gaara's chest again. He kissed and licked, cherishing those little noises that Gaara was making. He suddenly sucked hard on the skin near his collarbone and Gaara gasped, eyes shooting open and fingers clenching in the jonin's hair. He left another tiny mark on Gaara's neck where it would be covered by his clothing. Lee kissed it a few times before moving up to Gaara's lips. The hazy look in Gaara's eyes began to clear as he became aware of his surroundings. He looked down to observe the marks that Lee had left. They weren't very big , they would be easy to cover. His eyes once again fell onto Lee's neck.

"Can I?"

"Don't you have to be back to work soon?" Lee asked as he watched Gaara bite another strawberry.

"I normally take an hour for lunch, so we have time, besides I have no urgent want to return to those morons." Gaara said as he tugged at the zipper on Lee's jumpsuit.

"A-alright, just don't leave it anywhere visible, p-please." Lee muttered as Gaara pulled down his jumpsuit to his belt.

"You hardly show any skin anyways. Just the upper part of your neck and your face." Gaara said as he ran his fingers through the shiny black hair again. "I wish you would show more." Gaara said as he began to mimic Lee's movements.

"I-I just don't w-want people to see my scars." Lee stuttered as Gaara licked and kissed down his neck and chest.

"I understand", Gaara said before he licked across the scar below his neck, "but keep in mind that I like your body. Even if it is scarred and marked, and believe me Lee, I'm not perfect." He took Lee's hand in his and led it up to the mark on his forehead, and down to his chest above his heart. "None of yours were intentional, and the scars that aren't visible can be the deepest sometimes." Gaara mumbled as he continued to kiss each one of Lee's scars. He licked just below Lee's neckline before sucking his skin, a bit harder and sloppier that Lee, but it made Lee whimper nonetheless. They rested silently for a few moments, and finished their lunch before they got dressed and walked towards the door.

"Lee, don't push yourself too hard. It's very hot out today." Gaara said as he dangled the ANBU mask in his hand.

"And don't kill any diplomats, It would be a very big burden to transport you to Konoha with a whole country on our tails." Lee said with a bright smile. They pressed a quick kiss to each other's lips before opening the door and going their separate ways.

That night they met Temari and Shikamaru at the mansion.

"Make yourself at home Shikamaru." Gaara walked into the kitchen and began dinner. "Temari knows where everything is, so if you need something ask her. Temari, you can take the extra upstairs bedroom, and we will make up the downstairs bedroom for you, Shikamaru. "

"Thanks," he said as he leaned against the wall. "Is there anyway we could grab showers before dinner?" Gaara nodded and Temari showed him how the mansion worked. Lee leaned against the counter as he watched his chef in action, as soon as they were sure both showers were going, Gaara was up against Lee, waiting for the water to boil.

"Gaara, won't your sister think it is strange for us to share a bedroom?" Lee asked curiously.

"No, I'll explain to her later."

"Gaara-sama! I told you-"

'This is becoming handy.' Gaara reluctantly pulled their lips apart as well as their bodies. 'Damn Suna's short showers.'

"Relax, I'll just tell her that I feel safer with you in the room, so I sleep better. She used to sit with me when I couldn't sleep."

"That's a good idea." Lee said with a thumbs up. "So did you get that situation worked out at the office?"

"Yes, I only mangled one of those diplomats." Gaara said sarcastically. Lee snickered and sat down at the table after deciding he wasn't going to let him help.

Gaara quickly finished making dinner and served all three guests as well as himself.

"Delicious Gaara-sama!" Lee said after he swallowed his first bite. "Delightful as always!"

"Temari, Lee and I are sleeping together." Lee began to choke because of this statement. Temari's mouth dropped open as did Shikamaru's.

"What?"

"We have been sleeping in the same bed, because I feel safer that way. I can sleep better when I have someone else there." Lee fell backwards to the floor. His face a very bright shade of crimson.

"Oh, I thought you meant…you really need to choose your words carefully Gaara." Temari said as she began to eat. "Lee, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" Lee said as he jumped up into his chair.

After dinner, everyone headed to bed early so they could be rested for their mission. Gaara sat up in bed, drawing patterns in the sand beside the bed.

"Are you alright, Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, head resting against his shoulder.

"I just have a weird feeling, a bad feeling about something." Gaara said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Gaara! Everything will be fine. You have three high level shinobi going with you." Gaara just nodded and crawled beneath the covers with Lee. He wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man, and snuggled as close as he could get.

"Sweet dreams Gaara." Lee whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall-"

"NO!" Lee frowned and stopped his singing.

"Just keep it quiet bushy brows." Lee turned his pout to Gaara, which cause him to smirk.

"But there's only ninety-eight to go." Gaara offered.

"NO." Temari and Shikamaru said in sync. Lee dropped his head as they continued to run.

"How about a guy sensei story!"

"NO!"

"Fine." Lee said with a frown.

They were about six hours away from Suna now, the trip to the Hidden Leaf village would take a couple of days. And by the looks of things, they might make it there one member short.

"Guys, stop!" Lee said quietly. "I thought I heard something!"

"Probably a desert rat." Temari offered listening closely.

"I do not sense anything now. I guess it was a rodent." They continued moving, being sure to keep their senses keen just in case.

They stopped moving at sunset, and sat up their camp for the night. All four were sitting around the small fire after a quick dinner.

"Do you want first watch Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure!"

"I'll take the second watch." Gaara offered

"Are you sure? You are the VIP. You could sleep if you want."

"I'll sleep during third watch. A few hours of rest are plenty for me."

"Alright, I'll take third watch then." Shikamaru decided. He stood and stretched, then he headed for his bedroll, as did Temari.

"You do not have to stay up with me, Gaara." Gaara just shrugged and relaxed against a tree.

"It's hard to sleep, when you are awake." Lee plopped down beside of the Kazekage and kept an eye out. The night seemed to pass slowly, but soon enough it was Gaara's turn to watch.

"Go on and sleep, Lee. You need your rest."

"But I want to stay up with you." Lee said with a yawn.

"If you think you can make it." Gaara said with a shrug. Lee's eyelids won the short battle, and Gaara eased the leaf's head onto his lap, listening to the jonin snore loudly. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he heard a branch snap in the woods. He shrugged it off as some animal and concentrated on the area around him.

'What was that?' Gaara eyes carefully watched his surroundings.

"Lee." He shook the jonin roughly, startling him as he awoke. "Do you feel that?" Lee jumped awake and listened carefully.

"Five maybe six?" Lee whispered carefully.

"Quickly, go wake the others." Lee jumped to his feet and shook Temari and Shikamaru awake. Shikamaru armed himself with shuriken and kunai, because his jutsu was useless at night. A strong wind blew through the camp, carrying a gust of fire with it.

"Scatter!" Shikamaru yelled.

A group of ninja met them as they tried to escape the blast.

"Your not going anywhere, Kazekage." The leader said as he threw a kunai at Gaara. His sand easily blocked it. They both instantly recognized the sound symbol on their headbands.

"I do not think you have a say in the matter!" Lee yelled as he stepped in front of the Kazekage.

The ninja threw a shuriken and Lee easily blocked it. "Do not underestimate me!" Lee yelled as he ran at the group, easily flying through the air and taking out the first ninja with a leaf hurricane.

"Lee! Jump up!" Gaara yelled. Lee obeyed, jumping up onto a tree as Gaara turned the ground beneath the shinobi to quicksand, and he automatically hardened it. Only one managed to escape, and Gaara quickly attacked him with a wall of sand. Lee brought down forceful kicks and punches at the trapped ninja. The trapped ninja collapsed into a pool of water, leaving Lee dumbstruck. He rushed to Gaara's side.

"Gaara! It is a trap!" Lee yelled. Gaara turned just in time to see a kunai with an explosive tag flying in front of Lee. Gaara dived towards the leaf and tackled him to the ground, the sand barrier protecting them both from the blast.

"They are very cunning." Lee said as they both stood, the sand barrier crumbling around them.

"Stay at my side. I can defend us both."

"I will do what I have to, to protect you." Lee said as he took his battle stance, standing back to back with Gaara. Lee pulled his nun chucks from his pack.

Kunai after kunai flew at them, explosions going off at random.

"First Gate open! Second gate open!" Lee yelled. Gaara felt a wave of chakra release. Lee darted into the air to find the source of the explosions.

"Lee!"

"They are trying to tire us out, Gaara!" Lee was gone with a flash, and easily took out a shinobi hiding in the tree. He jumped back down to the ground. He jumped in time to avoid a nasty explosion behind him.

"Lee, don't ever go against my command! I am the leader of this group! I am the Kazekage of Suna!" Gaara yelled.

"It is my job to protect you!"

"Then protect yourself as well."

"We have to take them out quickly, Gaara. You'll run out of chakra blocking all these attacks. Who knows how many tags and kunai they have." Lee said as he felt the ground shake below them. They lifted into the air on a wave of sand. Gaara easily spotted Shikamaru and Temari. He poured sand onto the battlefield, grinding it against trees and rock, but avoiding the area around his sister.

"Sand burial!" Trees groaned and collapsed under the pressure, easily snapping like twigs.

"Sand Tsunami!" More sand poured on top of the fallen trees. They quickly descended to the ground. Gaara dropped and put his hands to the earth.

"Giant sand burial!" He yelled. Before the sand had time to react a lone kunai landed at the Kazekage's feet. Lee yanked him out of the way, just barely.

Gaara collapsed to the ground again, panting. "He pulsed his chakra through the ground again, crushing anything beneath it's surface. Except the leader of the gang and the opponents facing Temari and Shikamaru.

"Lee, my chakra is almost gone." Gaara panted. "I can't do much more." Lee took his stance in front of the kneeling Kazekage.

"I will not let you live!" Lee yelled with anger. He darted towards the enemy. "Third gate open! Fourth gate open!" Lee yelled, he was flying through the air, landing strikes on his opponent and finally tiring him out. The enemy collapsed to the ground, and Lee captured him with a kunai stuck to his throat. A tagged kunai flew at Lee's feet.

"Lee!" Gaara yelled. He commanded the sand with the very last bit of chakra he had to encase the leaf. Lee turned to just in time to see Gaara fall to the ground. The enemy smirked as he pulled his sword from the Kazekage's shoulder.

"Fifth gate open! Sixth gate open!" Lee commanded. His blood was boiling. He heard Gaara gasp as the Kazekage's fingers dipped into his own blood. With a quick move of his hand, the enemy on the ground was easily disposed of. In less than 3 seconds the person that had attacked Gaara collapsed onto the ground dead, he never saw Lee coming.

"Gaara-sama!" Lee knelt beside him.

"Lee, go find Temari and Shikamaru, I-I'll be fine." Gaara said as he tried to sit up.

"No, don't move. They can handle themselves." Lee said as he eyed the blood running from Gaara's shoulder. Lee's body was aching, his muscles were strained and tired. "Lets find cover!" Lee quickly lifted the Kazekage and carried him to some shrubbery. He unbuckled the coat to assess the damage.

"I am a failure! I cannot even do medical ninjustu!" Lee said in frustration. He opened the pouch at Gaara's side and removed bandages and gauze. He stopped the bleeding as much as possible, and applied gauze and bandages, wrapping Gaara's shoulder tightly. "Why did you do that, Gaara-kun?" Lee demanded. "You could have saved yourself."

"I couldn't allow you to obtain more scars because of me. My life wouldn't be the same without you."

'Please. Temari, Shikamaru. Please come quickly.' He was bleeding badly still. Lee had managed to stop some of it, but it was beginning to seep through the bandages.

"Gaara, please. Just hold on." Lee said as he took Gaara's hand in his. "You will make it!" Lee said as he looked around. He heard leaves rustle behind him, and Temari stepped out of the trees. Shikamaru was injured, but it wasn't serious.

"Gaara!" Temari knelt beside her little brother.

"Can you heal him?"

"I will try, my chakra is low." she said grimly. Shikamaru stood behind her, observing the pale Kazekage. She placed her hands over the wound, and Lee squeezed Gaara's hand harder, his heart beating hard and threatening to burst out of his chest. The blood slowly began to cease and Temari fell back onto the ground.

"That'll have to do. I'm out of chakra. The blood has stopped, but it can be easily opened again." She said as she stared at her little brother. "Shikamaru, how far is it to the leaf village from here?"

"About a days journey, longer considering we have two wounded nin."

"Will you two be alright on your own?" Lee asked seriously.

"Lee, what are you talking about?"

"If I take Gaara ahead to Konoha, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, we should be fine."

"Alright, we will see you in Konoha then." Lee quickly took out the weights of his legwarmers and lifted the Kazekage onto his back,

"Lee, please be careful!" Temari yelled after him, he gave her a thumbs up and with a flash they were gone.

"Lee…don't be foolish." Gaara whispered. Grip slipping from around his neck. "Tired. Not gonna-." Silence made Lee's heart pang.

'Hang on Gaara! I will get you to Konoha!' Lee thought silently. 'Two gates shouldn't cause much more damage.

"First gate open! Second Gate open!" Pain shot through his muscles, but he bolted forward.

Three hours later, they were walking through the gate of Konoha. Lee was panting hard.

"Lee-san! What is the situation?" The guard asked as he observed the Kazekage.

"A group of four of us. Two injured. One critical." he panted as he almost dropped to his knees, coughing roughly. He wiped away the blood from his mouth and started in the direction of the hospital.

"I will have staff meet you at the door!" Lee pushed himself as hard as he could to the hospital.

"Lee! What on earth happened?" Sakura asked as her team lifted Gaara onto a stretcher. Lee started to speak, but his body was shaken with more coughs and more blood. He fell against the wall. "How many gates did you open?"

"Guy sensei." He said seriously. "Get guy sensei!"

"Of course!" He heard Sakura yell some orders and run off after Gaara's stretcher.

"Lee-san! What happened to you?" Shizune asked as she knelt beside him. His chest heaved and he coughed again.

"Ambushed. Gates. Gaara. Guy sensei. He can fix." Lee coughed again and everything went hazy, but he struggled to keep himself conscious. The main doors burst open and his sensei rushed to him.

"Lee! How many gates did you open?" he demanded. Lee collapsed into his sensei's arms.

"Six. And two." Lee gasped. "Had to. Gaara. Love. Can't." Lee coughed and guy sensei picked up his student.

"Shizune, we need a team. Now."

"Right away!" The Team rushed Lee away to a room, with Guy following them. His eyes got heavy again, and he let the darkness take him away to a safer place.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lee, how are you feeling?" Guy asked him.

'Like a train ran me over. Twice.' Lee thought sarcastically.

"Youthful, guy sensei." Lee said with a groan.

"Great! You heal quickly!" He said with a pat on the back.

"How is Gaara?" Lee asked, quickly realizing the red head was no where in sight.

"He is stable. They stopped the bleeding, and repaired the wound. The team was pretty beat after the way the sand reacted though. He's gonna be off his feet for a while, unless they can somehow get the needle in his arm. He lost a lot of blood and there is no other way to replace that." Lee tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body and he fell back.

"I can, if only I could get to him. My body still hasn't recovered. " Lee said as he pushed himself to sit up.

"Lee, relax. Don't go and undo what we fixed. Gaara is fine for now. You can't do anything until your body is healed.

"What about Temari? Can she?"

"They still haven't arrived yet. I got a report they were about two hours away a little while ago."

"Oh." Lee looked out the window. The rain must have started while he was out of it.

"Just rest for now. I'll keep you updated." Guy sensei said as he pushed his student down against the pillows.

Lee shot awake with a gasp and he sat up in bed. He leapt out of bed and walked to the door, pulling his IV with him.

"Lee-san! What are you doing up?"

"Where is Gaara? I need to see him."

"He is just down the hall, but you really shouldn't be walking." Shizune said as she ran and grabbed a wheelchair. "You cannot push yourself, Lee-san. If you insist on seeing him, I will take you to him."

"Show me how to give him the IV. The sand will let me by."

"Lee-san, he isn't awake. Temari arrived a couple of hours ago, and she couldn't even give it to him. She ended up with sand burns."

"Please! Just let me try!" Lee said with his fist clenched."

"Alright, sit down and I'll take you to him." Lee sat silently as Shizune rolled him down the hallway. She opened the door to Gaara's room and pushed Lee inside. Lee stood and walked over to the red head and ran his fingers through the bright red locks.

Shizune quickly explained how to administer the IV.

"Gaara-kun, please let me do this. I want you to wake up." Lee whispered as he prepped the flawless skin. Shizune remained quiet as she closely watched over Lee's movements. He heard sand scrape against the floor underneath his feet.

"Gaara, it's me. I would never hurt you. " Lee whispered as he slipped the wrapper off of the needles. He carefully inserted the needle, and Gaara's sand barrier went crazy. Sand clung to his feet and crept up his legs, but the needle stayed in place. He broke away from the sand and stepped aside, fingers returning to the red hair. Shizune took his place beside of Gaara and carefully finished setting up the IV. Lee breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the blood run down the tube and into his arm.

"He's all set. Let's get you back to your room, Lee." She said as she gently tugged on his arm. Lee reluctantly left the Kazekage's side, but he finally returned to the wheelchair. After he was finally tucked back into his small bed in his sterile room, he was finally able to rest.

Lee was up at dawn the next day, and after drinking a youthful power shake from guy sensei, he walked down the hall to Gaara's room. The IV was still working, and he was very happy to see the color returning to his face. Lee took Gaara's still fingers in his hand and rubbed his thumb over his soft hand.

"Lee…."

"Gaara-sama! You are awake!"

"Yeah…what happened? Are you alright? Temari?"

"I am fine, a little damage from opening gates, but that is all. Temari is fine as well, and Shikamaru took a little damage, but otherwise they are okay."

"Good…" Gaara squeezed Lee's hand after realizing it was a bad idea to try and move his left arm.

"Just stay still, I will care for you." Lee said as he patted Gaara's hand. He carefully sat on the edge of Gaara's bed, and rested their hands on his lap, caressing Gaara's fingers. Shizune peaked inside the room, and stepped inside after noticing the Kazekage was awake. She was sure to close the door, before walking over to the bed. He pulled his hand away from Lee's and tried to set up.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm glad you are awake, but you need to recover. You don't want to reopen your wounds. Right Lee?" Shizune said with a stern look. Lee gave her a nervous thumbs up and smiled.

"We will not overdo ourselves, will we Gaara-sama?"

"I won't, but that's very hard for you to accomplish." Gaara said as he slid back down into the covers. Lee playfully ruffled the red hair, as he watched the Kazekage get comfortable.

"Tsunade-sama will be by this afternoon and she wishes to speak to both of you. I can have you moved into the same room now that you are both out of critical care." Shizune said with a smile. She picked up Gaara's chart and started scribbling something in it.

"That would be wonderful! Guy sensei can help us both heal faster with the power of youth!" Gaara groaned and tried to pull the covers over his head.

"And by the way, I wouldn't let your hospital gowns slip too far below your necks while she is here." She said with a wink. "I'll have your room ready in an hour or so. I'll have them move your belongings Lee."

"Thank you." Lee said as his face turned purple. Shizune shut the door behind her with a giggle and Lee turned his attention to Gaara.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"Why were you in critical care?"

"Oh…well…"

"Lee. Tell me." Gaara said as he shot an icy stare at the leaf.

"Well, I had opened quite a few gates during the battle. Six to be exact…and then on the way here, I reopened two. But I got you here, and I am perfectly fine now!"

"Lee, that was reckless." His fingers returned to the soft red waves resting on the pillow.

"I know…but I could not lose you." Gaara sighed and carefully pulled Lee down, placing a kiss on his lips. Lee let his body relax as he pulled his feet up onto the small bed and stretched out beside of him. The redhead moved his head to the nook Lee's shoulder created and exhaled deeply.

"This is getting out of hand. I can't do this if you keep being unpredictable."

"But you did predict it, Gaara-kun. You told me not to be foolish, so you knew I must have been thinking about it."

"Lee, you can't be so reckless. It's not just about missions anymore. You make me hurt." Gaara said as he rubbed his chest.

"Are you alright? Do I need to get the nurse?"

"Lee, it hurts me when you risk you life. Especially for a mission."

"But this was different…"

"Explain…"

"It was to protect you. To protect my most special person. I could not fail that, but I did. You still got hurt."

"I'm fine, and the mission was marked as a success right?" Lee nodded and kissed the top of Gaara's head.

"I promise you I will not be reckless on regular missions, but when your life is at stake I can not control my actions. That guy that hurt you, I-he's…gone."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I have come to terms that it is my job. Plus I was protecting you in the process." Lee said with a smile, trying to show Gaara that he was fine.

"Lee…you are much too kind hearted to be a shinobi, but somehow, you manage to be very good at it." Gaara shut his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of his leaf. He pulled his arm away and scratched at the IV.

"Gaara, you have to leave it in."

"It itches. Look." He held his arm out for Lee to observe. Tiny pieces of sand were circling the area around the needle, making his arm raw. "The sand doesn't like it."

"Well it will have to deal with it." Lee said as he placed his fingers just below the circling sand, causing the sand to settle and crumble off onto the sheets. Gaara squinted at the fallen sand.

"I was wondering how they put it in." Gaara said as he curled back up. In a matter of seconds, Guy sensei burst through the door.

"Lee! Your new room is ready!" They quickly pulled apart and Gaara's eyes settled on the odd sensei. He looked so much like Lee, but he was completely different.

"Yosh Sensei!"

'Maybe not so different…'

Lee stood up and stepped to the side of the room as the nurses helped Gaara into a wheelchair, bowing and apologizing in the process. Their new room was nice, but it still felt sterile to Lee. He quickly opened the window to let fresh air in, as the nurses finished up with Gaara. Guy plopped down in a chair beside the window, and watched his student carefully.

"Lee, I'm having Neji come by later to check out your chakra flow. Just to make sure you are alright." Lee sighed as he leaned against the sill.

"I do not wish to see my powerful rival right now, but if you think it is best then I will."

"Ouch!" A nurse said as she took a step back, rubbing her wrist.

"Sorry, I can't help it. The sand has a life of it's own, except around Lee." Gaara stated as he looked at the nin by the window. The nurse sighed and put away her tools.

"I'll try again later, maybe he can help me out?" She asked with a smile as she walked out of the room. Lee walked towards the redhead and paused as he heard the sand scratch across the floor and into the gourd in the corner. Lee reach for Gaara's hand, but he pulled it away. He gave Lee a look and looked towards his sensei.

"Guy sensei knows Gaara-kun."

"About what, Lee?" Guy asked as he put his feet up on the sill.

"You read my letters right?"

"I haven't gotten a reply from you since you first arrived in Suna!"

"What? But I sent…they were intercepted! That's how they knew about the chunin exams!…Oh no…." Lee's face turned white and he sat down on Gaara's bed.

"What? I know that look Lee, what has happened?" Guy asked as he stood up.

"The letters…they…were very private…just supposed to be for your eyes…"

"What did you write about?" Guy asked curiously. Gaara sighed and ran fingers through his own disheveled hair.

"Well…you see…we…umm…we are together. Gaara and I." Lee said as he stared at his feet. "That was in the letter." Guy sensei was silent for a moment as he stared at the two.

"Well I am very happy that you two are blooming in the youthful springtime of love, but this is a very bad situation Lee!"

"I realize that. What do we do sensei?"

"Well, you can wait it out. See if the rumors spread. I suggest keeping your relationship at secret for a while, even though it is less youthful, but it would cause less trouble between countries." Lee nodded and looked over at the Kazekage.

"And what if the rumors spread?" Gaara asked.

"Then we will deal with them then! As of right now, the situation is under control and you both can rest and heal your bodies!" Guy said with a thumbs up. "Do not worry! I will watch over the both of you!" he said as he shut the curtains and sat in front of the door. Gaara sighed and stared at Lee, he tugged on his sleeve and encouraged the leaf to stretch out beside of him. Gaara pulled the thin hospital blanket over both of them and shyly laced his finger with Lee's under the covers.

'His sensei is very strange…and he keeps looking at me oddly.' Gaara thought as Lee sighed and leaned his head against his.

"Don't blame yourself, Lee. I know what you are thinking…you just wanted to share your happiness with your sensei. You'd be surprised at the people that watch me for any little dirt than can get. Temari's letters to me get intercepted a lot, so she has to send by official mail now."

"But the mission…they knew about it because-"

"Because they were watching me tell you in my office. They took the letters to see if they had anymore details, which I doubt they did. You have to learn to expect these things when dealing with a Kage. Baki told me before we left that he had found a spy creeping around the premises, and that I should expect a situation, but I thought we were powerful enough to deal with the enemies. That was my mistake Lee, not yours." Gaara said sternly.

"But Gaara-kun-"

"Hush. I don't want to talk about this any more." Gaara said as he squeezed Lee's hand. "You need to rest. You're starting to look like me." he said with a smirk. Lee chuckled and leaned his head against the pillow.

"I guess a little nap would refresh me…" Lee mumbled softly. Gaara shut his eyes as well, but he didn't sleep deeply. He was in a unfamiliar room, and unfamiliar village, with an unfamiliar shinobi in the room, and sleep was definitely uneasy for him in a situation like that.

A knock on the door awoke both of the young shinobi. Lee quickly sat in the chair next to Gaara's bed, and Guy Sensei moved his chair from the door. Tsunade walked into the room with a sour look on her face.

"Lee! How many times do I have to tell you! If you end up hurt like this again, I'll finish you myself!" The sand poured from Gaara's gourd and scraped across the floor to surround Lee. "Kazekage-sama, please excuse me." she said sarcastically.

"For what, threatening one of my friends?" Gaara said snidely.

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Old hag!" Gaara said icily. Lee's eyes were the size of saucers at this point.

"Can't we all get along! We can use the power of youth to sort out-"

"NO!"

"Oh, alright then." he said as he sat back down in his chair.

"What did you think you were doing Gaara? Dragging my jonin along on a mission like that. When you knew previously of impending danger?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and he sat up in his bed.

"I sent your jonin, because he is a very talented shinobi, whose chakra doesn't flare unless he opens his gates. If we had to suddenly separate into groups of two, it would be easier to disguise his chakra. I also figured he would like to visit Konoha. He hasn't been back here in a while since you almost got him killed on your last mission, Hokage."

"You little brat. He is the one that constantly pushes himself past his limits, and don't forget about the little match you two had. That was the first time I had to patch him up." Sand sizzled across the floor and scratched at the sterile tile. "I want to recall my jonin."

Lee's stomach sank, and his eyes traveled back and forth from Gaara to Tsunade.

"You can't."

"And why is that? Little sand twerp…"

"He is a valuable resource to Suna. He also can be used as a tool to communicate with the Hidden Leaf. That is good for the both of us."

"Don't I get a say?" Lee asked as he stood up.

"NO!"

"He goes back to Suna with me after the Chunin exams." Gaara demanded.

"He stays here in Konoha! This is his home!"

"Tsunade-sama, Gaara! I-"

"Suna!"

"Konoha!

"I WANT TO GO TO SUNA!" Lee yelled, making all eyes turn towards him. Tsunade took a deep breath and walked dangerously close to the leaf.

"Do you want to forfeit your shinobi status here in Konoha?" she asked sourly.

"Please, Tsunade-sama. I like it in Suna, I like the people and the lifestyle. I am willing to act for both the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand. Konoha is my home and I love it here, but I feel like I have a greater purpose in Suna. Please." Lee said as he bowed.

"You are foolish, but if that's really how you feel. You have captured a place in my heart, Lee. Stay in Suna as long as you wish, but I expect regular reports. And as soon as you end up torn to shreds by your own doing, I expect the Kazekage here to pour what's left of you into a box and let me finish you off."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Lee said with a brilliant smile.

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time Lee. Don't push it." She said as she turned away from the leaf and walked towards the door. "I will see you at the exams, Kazekage-sama." And with those words, she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Use your power of youth to reach success!" Lee yelled to both the Konoha genin and the Suna genin. He glanced across the crowd to see an extremely bored Gaara fidgeting in his Kazekage robes. Lee saw him mouth something along the lines of stupid hat, and he pictured Gaara crushing it with sand. Gaara had told him before that he didn't mind the robes, but the hat was just ridiculous.

'I wonder if he would let me wear it?' Lee thought with a grin. He finally decided to remove the atrocious hat. Temari had insisted he wear it, but this was just too much, besides, Tsunade wasn't wearing hers. He placed the hat underneath his chair and leaned back.

'Honestly, paperwork sounds better than watching these little kids battle through a forest.' Gaara sighed and shot Temari a glare. 'Does everyone know it's hard for me to get sick? I hope not…next year I may call in to this event…is it even possible to be sick for two months?'

Lee got up to use the bathroom and he was surprised to see Gaara leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Gaara-sama, shouldn't you be with the other Kages?"

"They are all miserable to be around. Tsunade is a hot headed drunk, and it's sad, because I like her the most out of them all." he said grimly.

"I see. Sorry."

"We should disappear for a little while." Gaara whispered slyly.

"And cause village-wide panic because the Kazekage went missing?" Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine…but tonight I want time alone. I want to see your apartment, now that we are finally released." Gaara whispered to him quietly.

"Sure! It is probably a bit untidy, I don't really remember how I left it."

"Do I look like a care? All I know is that I cannot sleep in a hotel. Temari is taking my

suite." Gaara said as he stared back towards the stands. "Lee…what happens if you

smash three kage? Do you get a fine or something?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"I believe it starts a World War." Lee said with a grin

"Probably. I wish I could though."

"I know, hey can I try on your hat later?"

"Why? It's ridiculous."

"Please!"

"I suppose." Gaara said as he leaned close to Lee's ear.

"I'll let you try on my hat, if I get to kiss those lips later."

"Deal!" A win win situation for Lee. "I will meet you after they let out today." Gaara brushed Lee's shoulder with his fingers as he walked away, making Lee shiver.

'Tonight will be special Gaara-kun.'

"Please excuse the mess, I haven't been home in a while." Lee said as he turned the key to his apartment. He was amazed to see the place completely spotless, not a speck of dust anywhere. A note waited for him on the kitchen table.

Lee,

Glad you are feeling better. I figured you didn't want to come home to a dusty apartment, so I tidied up for you!

TenTen

Lee smiled and put the note back on the table. He turned around to see no sign of the red headed Kazekage. He walked down the hall and caught a glimpse of white robes passing into his bedroom.

"Gaara?"

"It's very simple. You need more organization though." He turned to the leaf and rested his hat on his head. "There, now where is my half of the deal?" Gaara whispered as he captured Lee's lips in a hot kiss, breaking only for a few seconds as Gaara pushed him back against the wall, knocking the hat off in the process.

"Gaara. Mhmmm…I think-" Lee had to push the Kazekage away gently. "I think this is getting a bit too heavy, we should go for a run or-Mmmph." The redhead pushed all of his weight onto Lee and they fell against the wall, sliding down it to the floor. Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around Lee, his fingers tangling in the black hair. Lee's head was spinning, lost in the sweetness of Gaara's kiss. He felt Gaara's fingers trembling, and his breathing became labored. He gently parted their lips and placed a kiss on cheek.

"Are you alright?" Lee asked as he cupped the perfect face in his bandaged hand.

"Yes…but I feel…powerful. I want more. I can't satisfy it. I feel strange…in places." Gaara said as he glanced down. Lee's face automatically took on the shade of a beet.

"Well that's why I suggested the run earlier." He said nervously. "It helps take your mind off of youthful urges."

"Youthful urges?" Gaara asked curiously. Lee let out a nervous laugh, which made Gaara stare at him oddly.

"Yes…you know."

"About what?"

"Are you telling me…have you never felt like this before? Down there?"

"Never." Lee's eyes widened and he sighed deeply. He stood suddenly and grabbed Gaara by the wrist, leading him to the apartment.

"Stay here for a minute, we are going to go somewhere. If you don't mind going with me of course." Gaara shook his head and sat on the couch, waiting for Lee to return. He stared out of the window, catching a few twinkling stars through the clouds. Lee walked down from the hallway, dressed in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. He tossed a pair of trunks and a towel at Gaara and threw his own towel over his shoulder.

"Put those on and we will swim!"

"But it's night. Aren't you supposed to swim during the day?" Lee frowned and glanced out the window.

"I'd rather swim at night. There aren't any people staring at me. Unless it's for training of course." he said as he sat in Gaara's place on the couch. The redhead quickly changed and joined Lee in the living room. Unlike Lee, Gaara chose to walk shirtless, with his towel draped around his neck. They walked in comfortable silence, Gaara taking notice of Lee's uneven skin under the moonlight. His fingers reach out and ran over the un bandaged skin, causing Lee to notice the curious expression on his face.

"That's why I swim at night, Gaara-kun. People stare." Gaara's eyes looked up into the hurt ones staring back at him.

"I've told you before that I like you the way you are." Lee smiled at this serious statement.

"Not everyone thinks so highly of me, Gaara-kun. Some people think I don't even deserve to be a jonin."

"Why? And who are they?"

"Because I am a dropout, with no ninjutsu or genjutsu. They think I'm a broken failure, but I know in my heart that I am not!" he said with a thumbs up. "Besides, I only need one person to tell me that I can achieve whatever I set my heart to!" Gaara silently nodded and they walked down the abandoned path. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the lake.

Lee pulled off his shirt and jumped right in, splashing the Kazekage in the process.

"Lee!"

"Come on! Do not be a scaredy Kazekage!" Gaara walked towards the water and slowly slid into the cool liquid. Releasing a comforting sigh as he glided through the water.

Gaara swam up to the leaf and pulled him close in the water. "We never finished our conversation." Gaara's lips met Lee's neck and set his skin aflame.

"Explain what this feeling is? It won't go away."

'Oh my….'

"Well…ugh when a man and woman…scratch that…ugh well are you attracted to me Gaara-kun?"

"Attracted? Like a magnet?" He thought for a moment and nodded.

"No, I mean physically. Do you like the way I look?"

"I suppose so." Lee sighed and kissed Gaara on the forehead.

"You are making this very difficult. Come here." he pulled his red head over to a small dock. That sat there for a while, admiring the lake. "I am just going to talk to you about it the way Guy Sensei told me. When you love someone, you feel a tingle in your heart that will overcome you. You feel like you cannot live without that person, and your happiness depends on them. He compared it to completing four thousand laps around Konoha. Anyways, after you have found your most special person, you start to feel…youthful desires. The desire to be physical with that person, by having…sex."

"I know what sex is. Mostly."

"Good…well you know what I am talking about then. The youthful desires you are feeling is your body's way of telling you that you are physically attracted."

'Please do not ask. Please, please, please.'

"How do you make it go away?"

'Damn.'

"Well Guy Sensei told me that exercise can help, so will cold showers, but there are…other ways. Have you ever…touched yourself?" The curious look Gaara was giving him gave him the feeling that the answer was no. "Lets swim for a little while, and I'll explain that later tonight." Gaara nodded and watched as the leaf climbed up the tree overlooking the lake. He jumped into the water, Gaara chasing after him.

"You have too much energy, Lee." Gaara said as he floated around on his back. Lee smiled at him brilliantly.

"Gaara-sama! You are dripping!"

"So are you!" They ran to Lee's bedroom both wrapping up in their towels and throwing their trunks aside. Gaara stared at the wrapped up Lee.

"Lee, I feel it again."

" Ugh…well lets get dressed and I will explain." Gaara changed in the bathroom and Lee quickly threw on some clothes in his room, taking out the book Guy had given him a long time ago. He laid down on the bed, leaving the book on his lap. Gaara sat beside of the leaf and glanced at the red book on his lap, just about the same color as his face.

"Gaara, when you have youthful desires you become aroused. That is the physical reaction you are feeling." Gaara nodded and continued to listen. "There are other ways to get rid of your…erection." Lee whispered shyly. "That's why I h-have this book. Guy sensei gave it to me when I had some questions and-"

"Show me yourself. I do not want to look at books about it. I want to experience it."

"Gaara! Some of those things shouldn't be done until you are absolutely ready and-"

"Then start off easy. Teach me Lee-kun." Gaara whispered as he placed a sweet kiss on Lee's lips.

"B-but some things are meant to be done alone."

"Please, Lee its uncomfortable." Gaara motioned downwards and captured Lee's lips in a fiery kiss.

"Gaara…are you sure? This kind of thing involves a lot of trust." Lee said as he dropped the book on the floor and turned towards the redhead.

"I trust you Lee."

"A-Alright then…if you need me to s-stop just say so."

"What are you going to do?" Lee's face got a shade brighter, if possible.

"Well…I'm going to t-touch you. Where you are aroused. It will make you feel good, hopefully." Lee said with a nervous smile. "Please, keep in mind, I'm not very experienced…I've only done it to myself so-"

"I trust you." Gaara said as he pulled Lee close to him. Lee spent a brief moment kissing Gaara's neck, before his hands began to run over the perfect body. Gaara shivered as his hand crept down over his ribs. Lee carefully untied the loose pants, and gently began tugging them down. Gaara watched his actions carefully, but he allowed him to do so.

'Oh my…' Lee thought as he took in the size of his love. He cautiously reach a shaky hand out to Gaara's length and gripped it tight.

"Ngmm Lee!" Gaara gasped as he bucked into his hand.

"Gaara, shhhh." Lee whispered against his neck. "I have neighbors." He felt the redhead's hips quivering.

"But it feels. Oh, I can't even describe. I-ohhhh." Gaara moaned as quietly as possible. Lee began to pump his hand up and down, making his redhead pant and squirm.

"Lee…Oh…." Gaara pulled Lee in for a kiss, fingers gripping his shirt and tossing it aside. His fingers grabbed at the skin in front of him, wanting more contact. Lee suddenly heard a familiar sound and quickly pulled away. The sand poured into the room and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Gaara, are you alright? You don't feel threatened do you?"

"No…I'm just unsure. Don't know how to respond." He panted roughly as he grabbed at any part of Lee he could touch.

"Please, Lee-kun. Keep doing that?" he begged. Lee smiled and carefully went back to his actions. The sand stayed silent on the floor, unlike Gaara. "Ohhh Ohh." Gaara squirmed, body overwhelmed with feeling. Lee moved even closer to the Kazekage, sealing their lips together. Lee tried to time the kiss in sync with his pumping, but Gaara's breathing became labored.

"Lee! I feel! UGH! Tightening? What is it? AHH."

"Relax Gaara-kun. Just let go." Lee whispered hotly against his mouth.

"Lee!" Gaara growled deeply as he bucked up into his hand one final time, white running down the leaf's hand. Lee's eyes connected with Gaara's hazy ones.

"Better?" Lee asked as he wiped his hand on the sheet. He would have to do laundry tomorrow anyways. Gaara simply nodded a sleepy yes, and snuggled up to his leaf.

"That was…amazing." Gaara breathed softly. "I like that you made me feel that way."

"I'm glad, Gaara." he placed a sweet kiss against the red head's lips and shut off the lamp beside the bed. "Sleep well." Lee said softly, brushing strands of hair off of Gaara's face. Guess his own aching arousal would be ignored tonight.

"Mhmmm." Lee kissed the top of Gaara's hair and shut his own eyes. This would be a very peaceful night.


	19. Chapter 19

"The loud buzz of Lee's alarm rang through the quiet bedroom. Lee quickly shut it off and shook Gaara's shoulder."

"Gaara-kun. Wake up. More exams today." He cracked an aqua eye open, looked at the clock, and shut it again."

"No. I'm calling in sick."

"Temari will not let that happen. We both know that." Lee said with a smile as he sat up in bed.

"Nooo." Gaara mumbled as he turned away from Lee and placed a pillow over his head.

"Please. I will make you coffee." Lee said with a smirk. He heard a deep sigh from beneath the pillow.

"Fine, but I will still be miserable all day. I wish you could sit in the booth with me." Gaara said as he sat up next to Lee.

"But that would draw attention!" Lee said as he draped his feet over the bed and stood. A loud knock and the sound of cracking wood drove Gaara quickly out of bed, they quickly threw on some clothes and ran to the source of the noise. Lee's eyes grew wide as he saw his front door in splinters on the floor. Temari's face was red, and a wrinkled newspaper shook in her hand.

"What the hell is this?" Temari said calmy, throwing the paper at their feet. "Is there something I should know about, because obviously I missed something." Lee picked up the paper and his stomach sank as he read the headline.

'Kazekage bedding Konoha Shinobi.' Lee's eyes moved over the picture of them together in the lake, embracing and sharing a passionate kiss. Pounding footsteps stopped at the door.

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei-I…" Lee's finger's began to shake and he dropped to his knees, taking in every detail of the paper. He felt sick. His perfect little world was about to come crashing down around him. "Gaara. I c-can't. Have to go." He stuttered as he shot off past Temari and his sensei. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he picked up the paper. He threw it on the floor in disgust and stared at his sister. He sensed a wave of energy let loose, and he crossed his arms.

"Temari. Go in my place. I will be late to the exams."

"No way! You have to go Gaara. Everyone has seen the paper. You need to explain this! They'll think you have run off with him." The sand poured out of his gourd and he stepped eerily close to his sister, sand creeping up her legs and making her shiver.

"Go. In. My. Place. Don't make me say it again."

"G-Gaara- I."

"I haven't threatened you in a long time Temari, don't push me." Gaara said with an icy tone to his voice.

"W-what do I tell them?"

"Make something up. " Gaara said as he let the sand fall to the floor and darted out the door. He could easily follow the ball of energy through the streets of Konoha, and he wasn't surprised to find him at the lake. He was punching a nearby tree, making a few stray leaves fall to the ground.

"Lee, stop." he didn't, he just punched harder. "Lee!" Gaara grabbed his fist and Lee pulled it away, punching hard at the tree and breaking it in half. His face was red, and his fingers were trembling. "Lee, please stop." Gaara said calmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the muscles underneath his grip tense.

"G-Gaara I c-can't." Lee whispered. The strong man in front of him crumbled and dropped to his knees. "I can't Gaara!" Luckily, the lake was deserted. Everyone was at the Chunin exams, awaiting the matches. Gaara crouched down beside of Lee.

"What do you mean."

"I c-can't do this!" Lee said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Gaara's eyes narrowed and stared at the leaf. "C-can't-" Lee reach for strong shoulders, and Gaara obliged. Sitting on the ground, and holding Lee against him, as he had done for Gaara so many times before. His grip around Gaara was brutal, so hard that there would defiantly be bruises later on.

"What are you saying Lee, I don't understand." Gaara whispered, stomach sinking. This is how he felt when Yashamaru had betrayed him.

"I c-can't be without you." Relief filled his heart and he turned his face up. Black eyes met jade and Gaara brought their lips together. Lee pushed them apart. "But what if people see?"

"Let them see!" Gaara yelled, his face turning a pale shade of red. "I'm tired of hiding this! It's nobody's business!"

"But it sacrifices security!" Lee said as he hit the ground, making the lake beside them shake. "It sacrifices your job, and my job, and even Tsunade's job! The security of the villages. My friends, your family!" Lee yelled as he hit the ground harder each time. "Why do we have to risk so much!" Lee screamed, sobs wracking his body. His breaths became harsh and Gaara drew him close again.

"Please, calm down." Gaara said as he gently rubbed the leaf's back. He was hyperventilating, at this rate he would pass out. His breathing calmed slightly, but the tears kept pouring. "We will fix this Lee."

"Can't be without you." Lee whispered as he breathed in the scent of his love. The familiar scent calmed his nerves a bit, but he didn't pull away.

'What if we never see each other again? What if they forbid us? What if we are separated forever? What if I can never go back to Suna?' Lee asked himself, clawing at the black shirt. Footsteps approached and landed beside them. Gaara looked up to find the goofy looking sensei, slightly disheveled.

"Kazekage-sama, we need to move. Now." Guy said as he tugged at the back of Lee's collar. Lee just clung to Gaara tighter.

"Lee, it's alright. I won't let anyone separate us." Gaara said as he brought the sobbing leaf to his feet. He clasped their hands together and they followed Guy through the tree tops, to a secluded spot in the deep forest.

"ANBU is looking for you both. I'm surprised they haven't found you yet." A new set of sobs ripped through Lee's body. "You can either be captured or address Tsunade yourself." Guy said with a frown.

"Sensei, isn't there anything you can do?" Lee begged.

"I seriously doubt it. I will go with you if you wish, but it's a security matter. My opinion won't count very much."

"Just try! "Lee pleaded.

"Alright! Calm down! " Guy said as he placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. Kakashi appeared in front of them, a frown on his face.

"Get them there now. It doesn't look good. Temari is a terrible liar, and they have postponed the matches until tomorrow." Gaara cursed under his breath and brought his sand up to cover the three of them, teleporting them just outside of Tsunade's office. Gaara looked Lee in the eyes.

"Keep your composure." Lee nodded and followed the redhead into the office. Tsunade was looking out the window, her hands behind her back.

"Finally you two decided to show."

"Yes." Gaara said bluntly, making her cringe. Lee wiped a stray tear away from his puffy red eyes.

"Do you even realize the laws you have broken? " she asked as she turned around, facing the red-faced leaf and the angry Kazekage.

"Yes." he said again. No emotion showing across his features.

"You little brat! You would sacrifice your country on a whim like that? The rules are in place for a reason! What if Lee was a spy?" Gaara's eyes narrowed and his sand scratched at the cork.

"He is not."

"But what if he was? How much clearance has he been given? How many secrets has he learned while in Suna? Surely he has learned some of your weaknesses!" The cork popped out and dropped to the floor. Lee flinched at the sound.

"He is not a spy." Gaara repeated, his heart in his throat.

"Well clearly you have let your guard down, Kazekage. Lee, you are herby removed from Suna permanently and forbidden to ever return." Lee's mouth dropped open.

"I disagree." Gaara said smoothly.

"Oh do you?" She said with a glare. "He his my shinobi!" Gaara's eyes grew piercing and he pushed Tsunade up against the wall.

"He is mine!" Gaara growled quietly against her ear. "Do not tell me you have never experienced love." He whispered coldly. "I know you have, and I know you lost that love. Now imagine a love so strong, that it could even make Gaara of the Desert's heart ache." Gaara pleaded against her ear. "You know how I was. You've heard the stories. I didn't even know what it felt like to be close to someone until I met Lee. Please, don't do this. I am prepared to offer whatever is necessary to keep him at my side." Gaara whispered softly, stifling back his own tears. "You know I am not one for bargaining. " he said as he pulled away, completely aware of the ANBU with kunai at his back, ready to strike.

She was speechless as he backed away from her, and joined Lee's side again. She stuttered before she got the words out.

"You have tonight to spend together while I make up my mind. But be aware, my decision may not be the one you like tomorrow." She said with a frown. "You are dismissed."

Pots and pans clinked together and familiar aromas filled Lee's nose. Guy sensei's cooking was phenomenal, Lee thought as he remembered the meals made in the past. Lee sat at his sensei's kitchen table, with Gaara across from him. Hopefully Temari wouldn't be able to find them here. They both needed peace and quiet for a little while. Gaara frowned as he looked across the table.

"You don't look like yourself, Lee." Lee ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face. His eyes were still a little puffy from earlier, and he looked tired.

"Sorry, Gaara-kun." Lee said as he reach across the table to lace their fingers together. "I'm just worn out."

"Those words are very rare!" Guy said as he filled a pot with water. Lee managed a minuscule smile. Gaara scowled, but it soon faded as lee patted his hand.

"He is only trying to lighten the mood." Lee said softly. Gaara nodded and returned his gaze to the worn out leaf. He offered the red head a small smile, but it quickly faded into an expression of nothing. Exhaustion was setting in. After dinner, they thanked Guy for his delicious meal, and quickly ran back to Lee's apartment. The repairman had come earlier to fix the door, and Lee opened it carefully. Good, no sign of angry blonde sisters. A few splinters remained on the floor, so they wore their shoes to the bedroom. Lee sat on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands. He felt the bed give behind him, and Gaara's arms slipped around him from behind. He felt red locks tickle his neck as Gaara rested his head on his shoulder.

"You are tense." Gaara whispered against his neck. Lee merely nodded and rubbed his face. His hands moved from around him, up to the hard working muscles of his shoulders. Lee groaned as the aching muscles were worked into submission.

"Gaara…what if-?" His fingers met Lee's jaw and caught the question in a kiss. Jade eyes stared brightly into black, and Gaara gently guided Lee down onto the bed. He tugged at the fabric of Lee's shirt and tossed it aside, rubbing down his chest.

The thoughts were rushing through Lee's brain, everything flooding with anxiety, excitement, and need. He grabbed Gaara's wrists, stopping his movements. Questioning eyes met sadness.

"Gaara? You do not seem like you are bothered by the thought of us being separated forever. You have not even shed a tear. Why? Do you not care about me like I thought-Mmph." Gaara crashed their lips together and broke free of Lee's grip. Sand rushed into the room and violently scraped at the bedposts. When they broke apart, Gaara's face was turned into the nook of Lee's neck. He felt drops begin to fall, and the tense nin on top of him collapsed.

"I-I am trying to make this night worth remembering. I can't even imagine being alone again…"Gaara hoarsely whispered against his neck. He pulled up to look Lee in the eyes. Lee caught a flash of the old Gaara, that crazed look in his eyes, but he quickly pushed that part of him away. "Do not think that I don't care for you. I do. We have a bond that's stronger than any I have had before. I still don't fully understand it…but I do know that I don't want to lose you. I will do everything in my power to keep you with me. And I know that if we do get pulled apart from each other, I want to remember this night. I want to remember the way you make me feel. Your scent, your kiss. You." Gaara whispered as he quickly wiped the wetness off his cheeks and hotly brought their lips together again.

Things quickly became heated, with articles of clothing falling to the floor without thought. Lee's cheeks were flushed, but not from embarrassment this time, he wanted Gaara. He needed him. His head and heart were fighting him on the matter. It was not supposed to happen like this. There were supposed to be roses and candle light. Confessions of love and vows from the heart. It was supposed to be slow and gentle.

"Gaara…how far do you want this to go?" Lee asked against his lips.

"As far as it can. I want to be as close as possible to you. I need to feel you Lee."

"This isn't something to rush into though. It should be well thought over and things need to be considered and discussed and-" Gaara captured his lips again, fingertips running over every part of Lee he could touch, making a physical picture.

"Like what?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? It is a very big step." Lee said as he took Gaara's chin in his hand. "I do not want to pressure you into this."

"Sex is as close to someone as you can be, correct?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"Then I want this. I want you, Lee." The red head said as he took Lee's hand and guided it down to his erection.

"B-but we need to figure out who is going t-to…" Gaara stared blankly at him, waiting for the next words. "Ugh who is going t-to be penetrated?" Lee said awkwardly. He stayed silent for a few moments, before deciding.

"I will. You have more muscle control. I trust you not to hurt me." Lee's eyes widened, "Although, I'm not quite sure on how this is going to work." He said with a frown. Lee kissed his lips with a brilliant smile and flipped them over. He was knelt over Gaara, fiery kisses trailing down his chest. Gaara arched up against the sensation and Lee got up from the bed. He returned a few moments later with a bottle of oil and a candle. He sat the small bottle on the nightstand, lit the candle, and went back to covering his sweet boyfriend with kisses. His hand brushed over Gaara's yearning need, making the younger nin moan. Lee shut off the lamp on the nightstand, letting the candle cover them with flickering light. His fingers lightly traced over Gaara's jaw, and he stared into the jade eyes.

Gaara's fingers absent-mindedly ran over the somewhat familiar scars, and his eyes narrowed. Lee frowned and brushed the red locks away from his face.

"I do not have any marks from you." Gaara said as he traced over the marks on Lee's left arm.

"Maybe that is a good thing." Lee said with a smile.

"No. I want to be able to remember you." Lee frowned and ran his hand over the pale chest.

"But I could never put a mark on your body on purpose. A permanent one at least…and besides…this will all work out." Lee said hopefully. "The power of youth will prevail!" Gaara rolled his eyes and brought their lips slowly together, cherishing every movement and every sensation. They were only in their underwear now, bodies becoming hotter by the second. Lee kissed and licked at Gaara's collarbone, making him shiver.

"Lee…I want to be closer." Gaara groaned deeply, reaching for Lee's hand. He leaned his forehead against the red head's.

"If you are sure about this."

"I am…please Lee." Lee swallowed hard, and crawled down Gaara's body. He gently pulled off the only piece of clothing remaining, and he threw it to the floor. He grabbed the small bottle of oil, and placed it on the bed beside of them. He lay between Gaara's legs, and with a shaky hand, gripped Gaara's length firmly. He nervously took the head into his mouth, making the Kazekage let out a moan that made him ache with excitement. He brought it further into his mouth, drawing out a whimper from the redhead. He sucked up and down a few times before pulling away, to Gaara's dismay. He poured the slick oil onto his fingers, and brought them down to Gaara's entrance.

"Gaara-kun, please tell me if it hurts. I will stop." Lee said with a quick kiss. Gaara simply nodded and wiggled awkwardly as Lee slid his finger inside. Lee looked at his love for a sign, and after a nod, he slowly slid a second finger inside, making Gaara's breath catch. His hand snapped over to Lee's arm and he squeezed tight. His eyes were closed and those perfect lips were slightly parted. Lee remained still until the grip on his arm lessened and he was given another nod. His fingers began to move in and out, drawing out another moan from Gaara. He suddenly scissored his fingers, making Gaara cry out and grip his arm tight again, this time in pleasure.

"Oh-Lee." He growled heavily. "Please, do that again." Lee grinned and made the same motion, making him arch up and scream.

'Hopefully the neighbors are out tonight.' Lee thought to himself before making the motion once more before removing his slick fingers.

"Are you ready Gaara-sama?" Lee asked before capturing his lips again.

"Yes." Gaara said as he watched Lee finish undressing. Lee nervously rubbed the back of his head, before climbing on top of his love. He poured more oil onto himself before positioning himself at Gaara's entrance. Gaara squirmed and made himself comfortable, and Lee began to push in. Once again Gaara's finger's gripped the wrist by his head, and Lee pried it loose, lacing their fingers together instead. He squeezed Lee's hand, and Lee stayed perfectly still, aside from kissing his neck. Another nod, and Lee continued to push in, drawing a pained cry from his love. His stomach sank, and Gaara squeezed his hand tight again.

"Gaara, I am sorry. Do you want to stop?"

"No." He breathed heavily, relaxing back into the mattress. "I want you. I want this." He wiggled again and looked up into black eyes. "I'm fine now." Lee nodded and pushed the rest of the way in, bringing a moan to the surface this time.

"Lee…P-please…" He groaned as he arched up against him. Lee pulled out slowly, before pushing in gently, making his eyes roll back. With another thrust, Gaara was gripping the sheets. The next brought out shakes and whimpers. Lee pushed Gaara up a bit, changing the angle. Suddenly, a cry of pure bliss slipped from the lips of his love. Nonexistent words poured out of Gaara's mouth as he arched into Lee's thrusts. After a while, his rhythm became erratic and the coil in his stomach began to tighten.

"G-Gaara- so close." He stuttered as he pumped hard into the redhead, his hand found Gaara's length and he pumped a few times before Gaara let out another loud cry, coating their stomachs in his seed.

"Lee!" Gaara panted as Lee continued to thrust, climbing up towards his orgasm. His grunts were becoming louder, and he finally let go, pouring himself into Gaara with a moan.

"Gaara! I love you!" Lee cried before he collapsed on top of Gaara. Both of their heads were spinning, but Lee managed to crawl up towards the pillows. Gaara found his nook, and placed his head on Lee's shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around Lee, pulling him closer.

"Lee…" Gaara whispered in his ear. Lee turned to meet Gaara's sleepy gaze. "I think…I might be in love with you."


	20. Chapter 20

6 am, Tsunade's office

"I have come to my decision regarding the two of you…" Lee's eyes widened, dreading the worst. He gripped Gaara's hand tightly, palms sweating. "I have come to the conclusion that your relationship is not a threat to the village…" Lee's smiled radiantly. "However…I am requiring Lee to stay in Konoha for one month before he is allowed to return to Suna. This begins tomorrow and will continue until he returns to Suna. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he looked at the smile on Lee's face drop. "You will be undergoing inter-village relations training. During this period you will have no contact. And believe me, I am going easy on the two of you. Your temporary re-assignment will begin tomorrow."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Lee said with a sincere smile.

"Now, let's get to the exams. We have some exciting matches today." Tsunade said as she led the way out of the office. Gaara and Lee parted ways after arriving at the arena. Gaara refused to wear the idiotic hat, so again, it sat by his feet on the floor.

"Lee!" A familiar voice yelled across the crowd. He turned to see his pink haired friend standing in the hallway. He ran over and hugged her, then he leaned back against the wall.

"So…is it true?" she whispered. Lee raised his eyebrow.

"Is what true?"

"Are you really sleeping with Gaara?" she said with a giggle. Lee frowned, he should have expected this.

"Well…it's complicated." he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It is not really about…that. We have a relationship that is very…unusual." he said with a grin. "I do not want to go into too much detail. We were sort of suspended from seeing each other. It began this morning, so at least we'll be in the same village for a few more days."

"Oh, I see." She said with a nod. "Well I need to go down and watch the match. I'll catch you later, Lee."

Across the arena, Gaara's mind was on other things. His eyes weren't focused on the genin below him, but they were focused on Lee across the arena, talking to the Haruno girl. His temper flared as he witnessed a hug between the two, but he quickly calmed his nerves. A friendly hug, that is all. Memories came playing back into his head.

"Sakura! I will defend you with my life!" Those words rung through his head over and over.

'This is ridiculous…he told me that that girl had rejected him multiple times. Lee would never betray me.' A painful vision of his uncle ripped through his head, he grabbed his temple and knelt over in his seat.

"Gaara!" Temari shot to his side and escorted him into a distant hallway, away from all the noise. He backed up against the wall and slid his back down it, all the way to the floor. "What's wrong?" She heard him whisper their uncle's name, and unfamiliar eyes turned on her. She knew those eyes, but she thought she would never see them again. "Gaara…calm down."

"Calm down. Sure. You don't have anything to worry about in life. Except fretting over your poor Shikamaru. You don't have responsibilities like I do." He held his head tight, scratching at the mark on his forehead. "You are not suspended from the person that keeps you sane." he mumbled. Temari frowned and knelt beside her brother.

"What's going on between you two?" In a flash, she was being pressed up against the wall, sand swirling at their feet.

"None of your business. Get out of my sight, worm." He said with a deadly tone. Temari slipped away from her brother, and ran into the massive crowd.

"Lee! Where are you?" She couldn't see him anywhere. There were too many people. "Lee!"

"How can I be of service to mam?" Guy sensei asked with a grin.

"We have to find Lee. Now. Gaara has snapped. I don't know how to calm him down." She said quickly.

"I'll search up here. You go to the ground floor!" They both darted off, and guy reach him first."

"Lee, there is a situation." Guy said seriously.

"What?" Lee stood at attention awaiting orders.

"Gaara has cracked. Temari talked to him a few moments ago. Said something about him not acting like himself." Lee's eyes grew wide and he darted off in the direction of the massive chakra, his sensei following closely behind. He found Gaara out in the middle of the training grounds, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Gaara-sama! Are you alright?" Lee was caught off guard by a wall of sand separating them. He smoothly jumped to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Do not worry! I am alright! Sorry I scared you!" Lee called as he took a few steps forward, being stopped again by another wall. That's when he saw it. The look in Gaara's eye was the same as that terrible day. Those eyes were the last thing he had seen before his dreams were almost ripped from him. He took a step back without realizing.

"That's right you little coward! Run away to your sensei! Leave me like everyone else has!" Gaara yelled. Lee's stomach sank and his skin crawled.

"I will not leave! I am no coward, Gaara! You know I would never betray you!" He said to the unstable red head. A wave of sand rushed towards him, and stopped just before colliding with him. It disintegrated onto the ground, and Lee took a step forward.

"I will stop you from doing something foolish, Gaara!" Lee said as he took his fighting stance.

"I can never stop you from being foolish!" Gaara growled back. Another wave of sand shot at him, and this time he had to jump to avoid it. As soon as the first wave collided with the ground, he had to jump again to avoid a second. Wave after wave crashed down as Gaara's chakra bubbled to the surface.

"I will not warn you again! I love you Gaara! But I will not let you hurt the people I care about!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the Kazekage. The first of his gates were ripped open and he managed to crumbled through the sand barrier after a few strikes. As a last minute resort, Gaara tried to encase himself in a sphere of sand, but he succeeded in encasing them both. Lee was trapped. He was caught in a rock hard sphere, with his unstable boyfriend, who had almost killed him when he was in a mood like this.

"Gaara, listen to me." Lee whispered in the darkness. "Whatever is wrong, we can talk it through. I know you are upset about the ruling, but at least we are not going to be separated forever. Please. Calm down." He heard a thump, and a bit of the shelter around them crumbled, allowing in a little light. Gaara was on his knees, holding onto the legs of Lee like a child. He gently rubbed his hair and knelt down beside him.

"Gaara. I will never leave you." he whispered to the hurt redhead. He caught a glimpse of the turquoise eyes he loved. They were normal now, calm but filled with pain.

"What about Haruno? What happens if she tries something while I am away?"

"Then I will kindly decline her. You are my one and only Gaara-sama." Lee said with a smile. The rest of the walls around them crumbled to the floor of the training field, and guy sensei rushed over.

"Lee-"

"Guy Sensei, everything is under control I believe." Lee said quietly, keeping his hand on Gaara's shoulder. A few stray grains of sand hissed around Gaara's feet but he remained calm. "I will escort him back to the exams. Just tell everyone he went for a lunch break." Lee said with a bright smile.

"Sure thing, if you're sure everything is okay." Guy said as he darted back towards the arena. Lee's smile dropped from his face as he pulled Gaara underneath a tree.

"Gaara, listen to me…You are a Kage. You cannot let me interfere with your village or any duties relating to it."

"But-"

"Just listen." he said as he pushed the shaken Kage against the tree. "You are a leader. You have to be strong. You cannot let your emotions take a hold of you. Your enemies will find your weakness, and they will target it." Lee whispered in his ear. Gaara's eyes widened as he whispered those last words. Lee laced his fingers through the red locks. "That does not mean you have to close yourself off completely, because I do not want that. I want you to be yourself around me, just make sure it does not leave you vulnerable to anything else. Your village has to come first." Lee breathed against his lips. He closed the little space between them, and after a brief kiss they pulled apart. "We need to get back." Gaara nodded silently, and they walked slowly back to the arena. He didn't speak a word, and Lee hadn't expected him to.

8 Days Later

The waterfall behind them pounded against the rocks. Tsunade had allowed them a brief goodbye, before Gaara left. They sat together on the small bridge across from the waterfall, with their feet hanging in the cool water.

"Lee, I don't want to leave without you." Gaara said seriously as he dropped a rock into the clear water, making it ripple. Lee simply pulled him closer and kissed him on top of the head.

"I know you do not, but we have to do this. It is only a few weeks, surely we can make it without each other that long."

"Yes, but I don't want to." Gaara said with a frown. Lee playfully ruffled the red hair.

"Cheer up. This is going to make our bond stronger!"

"How can separation possibly make a bond grow?" Lee smiled and skipped a stone across the water.

"You will see." Lee said as he laced their fingers together and brought their lips together softly. He felt a feint flare of chakra and Gaara pushed him backwards, and jumped on top of him, cramming their lips together. Shaky fingers squeezed his hand as Gaara crashed their lips together roughly. Lee kissed back passionately, but not as rough. He took all of Gaara's nips and roughness without question. They pulled apart, panting for breath.

"You're mine?" Gaara whispered with a squeeze of his hand.

"Of course Gaara-kun. Yours only." The red head reach a shaky hand up to Lee's collar and yanked it down, his mouth flying towards the exposed skin.

"G-Gaara…that'll leave a mark-ouch!" Gaara pulled back in terror, eyes flying to the red mark on Lee's neck. It was beginning to turn dark now, with spots of blood oozing to the surface. Lee smiled and brought his red head into a hug. "Be a little easier next time?" Gaara nodded.

"I just don't want you to forget about me…"

"I won't Gaara-kun." Lee said with a bright smile. "Even if I tried to, I would never be able to forget you." He nodded and shyly glanced down at his chest.

"Will you? I want to know I'm yours. I want to feel it."

"I do not want to hurt you."

"Lee…" Gaara's shirt was off in mere seconds and Lee's lips were on his flawless skin, marking it as his own. "Please, do the same." Gaara whispered. He felt Lee grip his hand and gasped as he felt teeth sink into his flesh. He felt a feather light kiss before Lee pulled away, pulling him into another kiss.

"I do not like hurting you, but if it's what you wish." Lee whispered against his lips. He heard a throat clear behind them, and they both turned to see Temari, looking quite steamed.

"Bushy Brows, get off of my brother!" Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"We are in public Temari, he can't do that here." Her face turned red, as did Lee's.

"Wha-I didn't say get my brother off! Gaara you are a pervert!"

"I'm not the one that goes on and on about a shadow possession user. Think about all the advantages he would have. He posses you and gets his way."

"Gaara!" Lee fell into the water with a loud plop. Surely this was death. Gaara pulled him up and grabbed his shirt off of the dock. He pulled the soaking wet nin close to him, capturing his lips one last time.

"I will see you in a few weeks." Gaara said with a pout. Lee simply smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful, write Guy Sensai when you get there please, so I know you arrived safely. That'll keep Tsunade off of our backs." Gaara grabbed his bag and with a final wave, the two siblings disappeared off into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Lee, why are you wet?" Guy asked as he joined his student in an adjoining chair.

"I fell in the river!" Lee said with a chuckle as he wiped his damp hair away from his face.

"So did they leave this morning?" Lee frowned for a moment, but his smile quickly returned.

"Yes, but I will see him again soon!" he said with a brilliant grin.

"Everyone listen up!" Iruka said as he drew everyone's attention on him. You are here because of one of a few reasons. You are inexperienced and you don't know about village diplomacy, you have come into a scuffle with village diplomacy." he said this as he looked back at Lee and the already bored Shikamaru," Or you are Guy Sensei and you just want to listen in for no reason known to man." The genin in front decided to giggle at that statement.

"Do not make fun of my sensei!" Lee said playfully. Iruka smiled and held up the booklet in his hand.

"You each have one of these booklets under your chairs, we will be going over it in depth over the course of the next two weeks." Lee sighed as he turned to page one. "Can anyone tell my why you need to have good manners when dealing with another country?" The brave genin in front eagerly raised his hand.

"Because you can start a conflict if you say something wrong!"

"Exactly! What about personal relationships with a member of another village?" The bold genin quickly flipped through the book to find the page Lee was staring at.

"In the handbook it says, 'A shinobi shall never fall for a member of another village, unless that member is a civilian and you have the Hokage's permission. Any other relationship will be treated as treason and the offenders shall be punished. " Lee flinched as he heard the word aloud.

'Treason? Just for having a relationship with someone from another village?' His serious frown continued throughout the rest of the day. They took a brief break for lunch and resumed the lecture until sundown.

He unlocked the door to his lonesome apartment and crept through the apartment into his silent bedroom. A smile found it's way onto his lips as he picked up Gaara's shirt from the pillow on the vacant side of the bed. He stroked the soft fabric before re-folding it and placing it back in it's original spot. With a click that echoed throughout the apartment, he slid open the door to his balcony and looked up at the sky. It was turning dark now, but a faint glow remained from the setting sun. The first of the stars were beginning to speckle the sky as he peered up at it. He sighed as he felt the loneliness fill his heart. He had been without Gaara for nearly nine days now, but at least there was the comfort of being in the same village. Now he had to worry about his love making the trip back to Suna. With another sigh he walked back inside, shutting the door and locking it.

'I guess a run will have to do…nothing like training to keep you company. Maybe Guy Sensei will be out. ' He bolted out the door in search of his sensei.

The silence between the siblings hadn't been broken after they had left Konoha. Gaara leaned against a tree looking at the setting sun as Temari made dinner.

"Gaara…are you alright?" she asked carefully. A stern nod answered her. She didn't press the matter. They ate dinner silently and cleaned up.

"Gaara…I just want to let you know you can open up to me. I'm here if you need me. Seriously." She said with a soft smile. His eyes narrowed and he quickly became interested in the fore in front of them.

"I…miss him." Gaara spoke softly, not looking at his sister directly. She sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"I figured that's what it was. You'll see him soon. I promise. It could have been a lot worse." He silently nodded and stared up into the twinkling lights above him. Was lee staring at the same stars?

"This was a great idea Guy sensei!" Lee said with a smile as he eased back into the hot spring.

"I'm glad you think so!" Lee smiled and looked up into the stars. It wasn't the company of his special person, but it would do to ease the loneliness. Lee dipped under the hot water for a moment, wetting his hair and slicking it back out of his face.

"Sensei, what's your opinion on everything that has happened?" Lee asked with a sigh. Guy looked at his student with a thoughtful glance.

"Well…I think that the situation spiraled out of control, but you both handled it as well as you could. Those events were unpredictable, and you never know how you'll react in a situation like that."

"Yes…but what about…the situation itself? Do you think I am a freak now?"

"I would never think such a thing! I am thrilled that you have found a bloom in you Springtime of Youth!"

"I feel like others are judging me now…just by the looks they give me."

"They are jealous! Many of them have not found love, although yours may be…unusual, it is still pure love nonetheless. " Lee frowned and slid down further into the water.

"I just wish others were as excepting as you Guy Sensei. I went from the dropout, to the weirdo, to the freak."

"But how do you feel with Gaara?" A slight blush crept across Lee's cheeks as he realized the smile lingering on his lips.

"He makes me happy. I feel complete with him." Lee mumbled.

"Then do not let others tell you otherwise!" Guy said with a smile. Lee nodded and thought about his redhead. They were so far apart.

Two Nights Later

Lee smiled as the hawk landed on his balcony. He ran out to it and scooped up the scroll from its claws. He carefully unrolled the paper to find the familiar writing of the Kazekage.

Lee,

We made it back to Suna. We only had one run in with some rogue ninja. Neither of us were injured. How are things back in Konoha? Wish you could be here in Suna.

-Gaara

Lee breathed a sigh of relief and rolled up the paper. He placed it on his nightstand and sat on his bed with his pen and a blank scroll. With a smile he began writing to his red head. After finishing up his letter, he dropped it in the mail room before going for his nightly jog. On the outskirts of the village, in the middle of the night, six men stepped out from the shadows. Lee immediately stopped.

"Rock Lee! We suggest that you come with us immediately." Lee raised an eyebrow and took his battle stance as they began to surround him.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with me!" Lee demanded.

"We are your enemy, and our business is to capture you. Alive or dead." The man in the back sniggered.

"You can only try!" Lee ripped open his first two gates, but in a matter of seconds he was caught in a genjutsu. When it broke he was being held by pure chakra ropes.

"You are going no-where, leaf." The leader chuckled. Lee struggled, only to have a kunai pointed towards his chest. He commanded his gates to open, but they were sealed shut.

"You keep struggling, guess we'll do this the hard way." The leader said as he poured a silver liquid over the blade. A sharp pain went across Lee's arm and within seconds, he was out cold.

2 days later

Gaara-kun,

I am so glad your trip back to Suna went well. Things are quieting down here in Konoha. Well mostly. I keep getting asked odd questions about you, and about us. Most of them are quite strange, others are just rude. It is hard being without you, especially at night. I have no missions to keep me busy, and my usual training routines are not clearing my mind like they usually do. I have your shirt on the pillow next to mine…it's as close to you as I can be right now. Only 16 more days until we can see each other! Write back soon!

Love,

Your Taijutsu master of youth!

Gaara smiled and slid the letter into his desk. Out of nowhere, Kankuro appeared.

"Bro, we've got issues!" "Status report!" Gaara asked as he slipped off his Kazekage robes, remaining in his regular jacket. The gourd was on his shoulder in seconds.

"I need you to handle this calmly." Kankuro said as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. They were both startled by the Konoha bird as it flew onto the ledge of the window. Gaara took the scroll and read it.

Kazekage,

Sometime during the night, Rock Lee went missing. Guy sensei realized he was gone when he didn't show for class. We have searched all of Konoha and now we have a team on his trail. We believe this to be an abduction. I will keep you posted.

-Tsunade

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he crunched the paper in his hand and threw it on the floor. He shot a glance at Kankuro.

"Status report?" he asked again. Kankuro frowned and he stared at the winkled writing of Lady Tsunade.

"We have a group of intruders on the outskirts of Suna. They broke through security and they are headed this way. We lost a few good men."

"How many?"

"Four." Gaara remained silent, but the air became stiff with the flow of his chakra. "There's more." Kankuro stated as Gaara began hastily packing water bottles, first aid kits, and extra weapons into a bag.

"Proceed."

"Lee was spotted with them." Gaara froze, the kunai in his hand began to tremble. "It's a hostage situation, Gaara." Gaara blinked slowly and tossed the kunai into the bag. He then threw the bag to Kankuro, and they disappeared to the scene in a cloud of sand.

"You will not enter my village." Gaara stated as the group came to a halt in front of them.

"Your little boyfriend here says otherwise." The leader said with a chuckle as he tossed the unconscious leaf into the sand in front of Gaara. Gaara's fists balled and he brought his hands up.

"I will ask you to leave once more. This is my final warning."

"Sorry, can't do that." The sand began to churn around them and just before it enveloped the group, kunai hit the ground around them.

"Gaara! It was a setup!" Kankuro yelled as he dove towards his brother. Gaara pulled Lee closer, and with only a second to spare, he managed to shield all three of them with sand.

"Lee! Lee!" Gaara yelled as he shook the leaf. With a rush of sand the shinobi in front of him crumbled. Gaara's eyes narrowed and broke the shell around Kankuro and himself.

"Did you like my decoy, Kazekage?" The leader said with a laugh.

"Gaara, run!" Kankuro yelled as he pushed his bother away. Gaara spotted the chakra lines and made it over them just in time, but Kankuro remained frozen inside the barrier.

"Kankuro! You bastard!" Gaara yelled, drawing a kunai from his pouch. The leader laughed again.

"Hahaha. A sand manipulator using taijutsu? You are a joke." In a flash, Gaara was at his throat. The sand had crept up his legs and locked the leader in place. In another flash, Gaara sliced the throat of one of the men. He dodged a kunai with a flip and sent a wave of sand in his opponent's way, taking him down and crushing him. Gaara retreated a few yards and surrounded himself with a tornado-like wave of sand. He closed his eyes and focused.

'Where is Lee? I can't feel anything…wait…there.' The sand dropped from around him as he rushed the remaining four men. One went down after the fired-up Kazekage threw a sand-hardened kunai into his chest, the other was caught in another wave of sand.

"Kazekage-sama! At your command!" A familiar voice yelled. Reinforcements had arrived, just in time. Gaara lingered in front of the fifth man for a moment and noted the fear in his eyes before he twisted his neck in a jerking motion, making the man crumble to the ground.

"Capture the remaining ninja. Keep him alive." Gaara commanded as he turned to look at the group running towards him. Guy was in the lead with TenTen and Neji at his side. Shino and Kiba were following closely behind.

"Yes sir!" Guy yelled as they rushed to Gaara's side. Kankuro stumbled to the group. He was drained, but otherwise fine.

"TenTen, please come with me." Gaara commanded as he began running in the direction of the faint chakra pattern.

'Please Lee, don't fade away!' Gaara begged in his mind as he raced towards his leaf. After three minutes of running, they finally found Lee, stashed like treasure behind a boulder.

"Lee!" Gaara was at his side, frowning as he overlooked the shape of the ninja. His lips were dry and cracked and he was as pale as the moonlight, but he was still breathing. Barely. Gaara ran his fingers over the wound on his chest and noticed the silver liquid that stuck to his fingers and made them tingle. "He's been poisoned. Radio for Guy to send Kiba to Suna to ready the medical team for Lee's arrival." Gaara picked up Lee carefully and walked quickly back to the group. He gently sat his shinobi down beside of Guy and walked up to the bound leader. Gaara drew a kunai and pressed it against the leader's lips.

"You are lucky you are still breathing. We are keeping you alive purely to gain information, after that they may give me the privilege of skinning you alive. If I were the man I used to be, you would have been in a thousand pieces by now." Gaara stated sourly. He enveloped the whole group in a wave of sand, and before they knew it, they were at the hospital doors. Gaara calmly walked in and placed Lee in the hands of his medical team.

"Kazekage-sama, you may want to leave before we begin the procedure." a nurse warned him. Gaara simply shook his head in disagreement and laced his fingers with Lee's. Everyone in the room gave him an odd look, but they quickly started the process of removing the poison from Lee's system. Gaara just stared at Lee's face. He looked pale, but otherwise peaceful. He certainly wasn't his normal self, otherwise his mouth would be gaped open and he would be snoring like a bear.

A few hours into the procedure and Gaara began to tire. His emotions were wearing thin, as was his chakra. He had aided the medical team in fueling a few procedures, and now he could barely stand.

"Kazekage-sama! You are needed outside." Gaara gave a short nod and brushed Lee's hair with his fingers before he left the room.

"Report?" he asked tiredly before looking at the person in front of him.

"You seemed like you needed a break. Sit." Guy suggested as he pointed to the bench in the observation room.

"I am fine…I just-ugh" Gaara's knees almost buckled from weariness, so he took the advice from the jounin. "I am a bit tired." he admitted before glancing through the window into the OR.

"Neji was in here earlier, he said he could actually see your chakra flowing into him." Gaara sighed and rubbed his face.

"I feel like I'm not doing enough. This was all my fault." Gaara groaned as he grabbed his head, he put all of his frustration into a punch against the wall, leaving cracks in its place. He stood to look through the window at Lee.

"No it wasn't. Things happen for a reason. You were just targeted in a bad place at a bad time. You were vulnerable."

"I am the Kazekage of Sunagakure! I should never be vulnerable!" Gaara yelled as he hit the glass. It was shatterproof and only responded with a thud. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. Tears began to spill slowly. He was the Kazekage, no one should see him like this. Only Lee. Lee could handle him like this. He hit the wall once again and his sand began to swirl in patterns on the floor. He was surprised to feel a warm hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Guy looking through the same window. The sand wasn't reacting, but then again, why should it? He didn't know Guy that well, but he knew that he was close to Lee. Therefore he should be trusted. Gaara's fingers began trembling as he wept, breathing becoming heavy. Guy frowned at the event unfolding before him. The same man that had almost crushed his beloved student's dreams all those years ago, was now weeping at the thought of losing him. Guy boldly reach out to Gaara, allowing the young Kazekage to cry on his shoulder. He'd pat the fiery-red hair ever so often, like he'd done with Lee when he was a child.

A knock on the door didn't even disturb Gaara. He was with someone that cared for Lee almost as much as he did. He didn't see him as a drop out, a weird looking kid, or a freak. He saw him for the hard-working, splendid ninja he was. Temari was amazed at the site before her. Guy offered her a smile as he comforted the broken leader.

"Gaara…" He let out a sob as she whispered his name.

"P-please say-y he's okay Temari-I." Gaara cried. She walked over towards the two and kissed his head.

"He's in recovery. Calm down. Your bushy browed freak will be fine. He's still got a long road of recovery, but we all know he's strong." she whispered. He let out another sob, this one seemed thankful, like he was letting all of his fear drain away. They quietly ushered the exhausted Kazekage to Lee's room. He was still unconscious, but Gaara pressed a kiss to his lips none-the-less.

"Gaa…" Lee cracked an eye open. Fresh tears poured from Gaara's eyes and pure laughter filled the room. Temari was shocked. She had never heard her brother laugh like this. They could all hear the thankfulness in his laugh. He carefully brushed Lee's hair with his fingers, acting as if he would shatter into a million pieces if he were touched in the wrong way.

"There were so many…genjutsu…", Lee muttered.

"Shh…you don't have to worry about that right now." Gaara said as he kissed Lee's lips again. There was a little response, but the leaf was still out of it. "Just rest for now. You are safe…"


End file.
